


Dollhouse

by TerranMyHeart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranMyHeart/pseuds/TerranMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst passes out on Pearl's couch in a drunken stupor. Once she gets kicked out the next morning, Pearl can't stop noticing her. Then shit goes down, abusive boyfriends enter the scene, and there's a lot of violence by the end.</p><p>*Dedicated to abuse survivors*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet As Kept

**Author's Note:**

> The name of this fic is courtesy of the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. All chapter titles will be the name of a song, and yes, the songs ALL have something to do with what you're about to read. Whether you listen to them or not is your choice and it's not necessary to full understand the fic, but they do add to the experience ;33 Enjoy!
> 
> (This chapter's song is by Trombone Shorty)

Locked. Amethyst probably should’ve found it odd she allegedly had gotten to the dorm room before Jenny did considering Jenny left the party long before her, but such things tend not to cross drunken minds. The next thought to cross her mind after,”Oh. Jenny’s not here,” was just to pick it. It’s not like she hadn’t done it before, keys are easy things to leave behind, so she went with the obvious option.

Going through with the plan led the girl into a dorm that didn’t feel like her own, for some reason. It felt...off, but she pinned it on being drunk and collapsed on the couch, promptly passing the fuck out then and there.

\--------

The doorknob jiggled, startling Pearl into waking up. Her first thought was to check the time; 4:32 AM. No one she knew would try to get into her dorm this late, and her roommate Garnet was sleeping over at some other place tonight. Realization hit her; she was all alone in her dorm without her normal form of protection around while someone attempted to break in.

Okay, okay, keep calm. What now? The pale woman glanced around her room for some form of self defense, ending up with a PVC pipe meant for a school project in her hands. It wouldn’t do much, but it was sturdy enough for this purpose. She opened the door just a crack, studying the living room for signs of life. It was found in the form of a short, dark shape hobbling over to the couch and flopping down. Not long after, gentle snores emanated from its direction.

The door was opened all the way, Pearl carefully stepping through while raising the pipe, ready to strike. The scent of alcohol hit her nose, and she crept forward to see a mass of bleached, blonde hair lying on the couch, the owner of said hair fast asleep. 

A drunk person was knocked out on her couch. Great.

Pearl glanced around, wondering what to do next. Call the cops? No, it was too late for that, and perhaps this person didn’t have malicious intent. After some thought, Pearl pulled an old blanket over the person and went back to her room. It was obvious she’d long be awake before the new, yet unwanted, arrival would even begin to rouse, so the next option was to sleep and kick the person out in the morning. Just for her own safety, though, Pearl locked her bedroom door. You can never be too sure with people.

\----------

7:00 AM. The alarm next to Pearl’s bed went off and she turned it off, quickly getting up and stretching. Pearl opened the door slowly and cautiously, watching for signs of life. Nothing had changed, nothing seemed broken or missing, and heavy breathing could be heard coming from the couch. Traveling to the kitchen, she glanced at the person on her couch, who was in the same position as before. 

A list of things that are needed to alleviate hangovers went through Pearl’s head. Water, Ibuprofen (or Tylenol? She was unaware of the stranger’s allergies; perhaps she’d leave the medication out), dim lighting, low noise levels, and in this case, probably some clarification on just exactly where they were. Right. 

The blinds were opened but the lights left off, and a glass of ice water left on the table next to the couch. It turned out to be hours before they’d even stir, just like she predicted.

\---------

Amethyst woke up with a grunt. Opening her eyes revealed dim lighting provided courtesy of a window in the room, and thankfully there was no noise to bother her. Good, because a monster headache decided to make its presence known pretty much immediately after all her senses came to her. 

She sat up slowly, holding her head with a hand and looking around through squinted eyes. 

“What the hell….?”

This was not her beautiful wife, this was not her beautiful dorm room. Well then. 

A glance to the side provided the knowledge that a glass of water sat on the table next to the couch. Amethyst elected to ignore it, instead shoving the blanket off and standing up far too quickly. Of course she had to stumble, and right into the side table no less, knocking the water right off of it and spilling it everywhere. What a great first impression on the dorm’s owner!

The first thought was to run, but that was inconsiderate. She righted herself and looked for some sign of the owner, or a rag, or SOMETHING because WOW she could totally have the cops called on her, and this probably wasn’t helping her case.

Righting herself took a second of effort, but as she did so a tall woman entered the room. Oh, great.

“Did you really just!!!- augh, I’ll get a towel.” She turned around and came back with a dry towel, sopping up the mess.

“Uh...I can…” Amethyst tried to speak, but the inhabitant of the dorm stopped her.

“No, no. Just stop.” Frustration pretty much shot arrows directly at Amethyst from the agitated woman now, and all the former could manage was a sheepish smile as the mess was dealt with.

“Sorry for...breaking in, and stuff, I thought this was my…” She trailed off as pain lanced through her head. 

The woman sighed and sat up. “It’s fine, as long as you didn’t break anything. I don’t even want to know why you thought you’d have to pick the lock to your own dorm, in any case.” 

Amethyst almost forgot to speak when she glimpsed the woman’s face, but frustration drove words from her anyway. “Hey, I’ve done it before. Sometimes I just forget my keys, and then Jenny ain’t there to let me in, so I gotta figure it out somehow.” The impulse to raise her voice was hard to fight off, but thankfully she managed it. 

“Yes yes, fine. Just...please leave. I’m glad you’re safe and awake, and if you’d like I can help you get to your dorm, but please just don’t stay here. I don’t want you making more of a mess in here, I just cleaned.” Her arms were crossed, and Amethyst considered the options.

“Well, don’t I get to know the name of my oh-so-generous escort?” There was a small tinge of frustration to her own tone, but some of it was genuine. The woman HAD let her stay knocked out here all night, after all.

She sighed. “My name’s Pearl. And yours?”

“Amethyst.”

“Right. So is that a yes to me escorting you there?”

“Nah, I can do it myself.” Amethyst smirked at her own contradiction, especially when a puzzled look crossed Pearl’s face.

“Well...okay then. Just be careful.” Pearl let her arms fall back to her sides with a huff of confusion and frustration.

“Right, right. See ya, thanks for lettin’ me crash here all night.” A small, two finger salute was Amethyst’s move of choice for self dismissal. Shutting the door behind her with a painful thud, she realized she had no idea which building she was in, prompting her to re-open the door and ask. “What building is this, by the way?”

Pearl was still standing there in the living room. “Um...404.”

“Thanks. NOW see ya.” And with that, Amethyst shut the door and left to return to her own dorm.

\-----------

In the following days, Pearl went about her normal college class routine as she usually did, minus one thing; she began noticing Amethyst everywhere when she didn’t before. Their exchanges only ever went up to a friendly wave here or a little head nod of acknowledgement there, but nevertheless, she noticed. It was a minor thing, Pearl assumed. It’s rather hard to forget someone who breaks into your dorm, after all.

One place Pearl noticed Amethyst in was her Stats class. The latter paid some attention and always had the most pained look on her face, as though she was attempting to read a foreign language. For the most part she just checked her phone a lot, the lady sitting next to her sometimes glancing over and shaking her head. That always earned a small glare from Amethyst, but the woman never paid attention to it. Not...that Pearl was staring long enough to notice, that is. It's just a small thing she noticed.

Wednesday, four days after Amethyst broke in, the teacher failed to show up to the lecture hall. Pearl noticed the relief in Amethyst’s posture; the woman was leaning back in her chair with her arms behind her head and her feet kicked up on the desk in front of her as she talked casually to the woman who frowned at Amethyst’s phone sometimes. Pearl also finally overheard the name of said woman; Jenny. That sounded familiar.

That thought was forced to be held for later as the ripped bodybuilder with no chill walked in; Jasper. She was infamous for her temper, and today it seemed she wanted to sit in the seat Amethyst’s shoes were currently occupying.

“Feet down, runt. That’s my spot.” The ever-present growl in Jasper’s voice was somehow louder today.

“Uhhhhhh my feet were here first, dude.” Was the retort Amethyst gave. Was she seriously picking a fight with her?

“Then I guess I’ll just have to MAKE you move them.” Jasper’s bag dropped, the loud thud getting the whole class’ attention as all eyes turned to the noise.

“Yeah, I ain’t movin, buck-o. Find someplace else to sit; we’re in college now, what else’re you gonna d-” Amethyst’s reply was cut short by a sudden fist clutching the collar of her shirt, hoisting her in the air like she weighed very little.

“I SAID. MOVE.” Jasper was staring at the smaller woman menacingly now.

“Well...I can’t really move much up here, now can I?” Her voice sounded smaller, less confident, but she spoke up nonetheless.

Pearl really just wanted to slap her.

It might’ve been a good move had it been executed earlier, but it was pretty obviously far too delayed to be of use as Jasper set Amethyst down and clocked her square in the face. The lesson was learned, and yet Jasper wanted to school the five foot two mess of bleached blonde hair even more on manners, though Pearl made a mental note that the former had none herself so she was barely qualified to teach them. And seriously, why would Jasper even be interested in teaching? She was more interested in working out an-

Amethyst just got punched. That was more important.

Pearl grabbed her phone, about to call the cops when the teacher rushed in and took in the scene, quickly performing the deed herself while everyone tried calming Jasper. The cops arrived and so did an ambulance, though everything seemed so rushed and Pearl felt so...absent, from the situation. All she could worry about was all that blood gushing from that small, adorable nose, and following the ambulance to the hospital as the teacher declared class cancelled for the day due to the disturbance and personal reasons.

Wait, adorable? Yeah, Pearl guessed it could be called that. Probably not for long, though.


	2. Holding Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is courtesy of Twenty One Pilots! Enjoy :33

For the second time in one week, Amethyst gained consciousness in a strange place.

It was sterile, bright white, reeked of chemicals, and and was devoid of other human life as of now. Her face hurt like a bitch; that was new. The pounding headache she processed as she looked around the room was not. An urge to check her phone took her attention too, but that thought was interrupted.

A sharp knock on the door sounded, and a woman in a white coat entered. The knock didn’t kill her ears, either. That was ALSO new.

“I see you’ve gained consciousness, Miss Rivera. Good to have you back.” The doctor spoke as she organized some things on a nearby desk.

“What...happened?” Was all Amethyst really could think to say. She still wanted to check her phone. But that would have to wait.

“From what I see, someone thought it would be fun to break your nose as well as fracture your wrist. I’m uncertain of the details of how this occurred, but you DO have a visitor. Once she enters, perhaps she could shed a little light on this subject. Tilt your head back.” She had sat down next to the bed with some tools to check Amethyst’s nose with.

“Wait…just one visitor? A girl?” Amethyst looked up at the doctor uncertainly.

“Yes, that's what I said. Lean your head back.”

The patient frowned and did as she was asked, staring at the ceiling and answering with a disheartened tone when any questions that were thrown at her. Soon after, the interrogation was over and the doctor left.

Amethyst sighed as the door closed. God, she hated hospitals. Though she wondered who could possibly want to visit her other than Jenny, who definitely wouldn’t have come all this way due to having important arrangements.

The answer decided to manifest itself soon after in the form of that tall woman she had woken up to the last time she was knocked out. What kind of deja vu bullshit was this?

“Pearl? What the hell’re YOU doing here?” Wow, that came out a lot more harshly than intended.

“I...I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Jasper hit you pretty hard.” Her left hand clung onto her right arm, which rested on a little tote bag. Pearl’s gaze flitted from Amethyst to the floor as the sentence came to a close. 

“Jasper hit me? The hell…” Amethyst looked at the ceiling in confusion before looking back down. “What happened?”

Pearl continued to stand as she briefed Amethyst on the situation; the latter of which was now gaping in awe at her own stupidity.

“I actually said that?”

“You...don’t remember? I suppose you WERE knocked pretty hard…”

“Jesus Christ...ugh, anyway, how’d I get here?”

“The teacher called the police. They took Jasper and the ambulance took you to the hospital and now here we are.”

“Wait...then...why’d you come? I didn’t even know you were in that class.” Confusion took over Amethyst’s head now, not really helping the headache situation.

“I-I um...No one really seemed to...follow, and...I just wanted to make sure you had someone to meet you when you woke up, and make sure you were okay.” A noticeable blush formed on the taller woman’s cheeks, though Amethyst wasn’t sure if it was from shyness or embarrassment.

“Well...that’s very nice of you,” Amethyst smiled just a little at her, but pain hung around its edges. ”Thank you. It...means a lot, ’specially from someone whose house I just broke into, what, like. Three? Four days ago?”

“Four days,” Pearl confirmed with a nod,”And it’s no trouble, really. Did the doctor tell you when you could leave?”

“Nope, I just woke up like an hour ago. Cut me some slack.”

“I’ll ask for you once she comes back in, if you’d like…?”

“Psh, I ain’t a baby, you don’t have to do that.” Amethyst shrugged where she sat, and Pearl nodded in acknowledgement whilst finally sitting down in a chair by the bed. The latter opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed once again by the doctor’s entrance.

“Hello again, Miss Rivera, and...friend?” The doctor studied Pearl for about half a second if anything, then turned to the computer. “So, you know the details of the situation; a broken nose and a fractured wrist. We can’t really do much about those things except prescribe pain medication and hope your nose heals back normally unless you can pay for facial reconstruction surgery. Insurance can cover about sixty percent of the cost; but I’m assuming since you’re a college kid, you still don’t really have the money for that.”

“Hit the nail on the head.”

“Right. So, all you really have to do at this point is check out and come back if the problems persist. I suggest some kind of store bought splint for the fracture, they normally cost around ten to thirty dollars. Whatever you’re willing to pay. If you pass out again or your nose bleeds persistently, then you come back. Sound good?”

“Yep, good enough for me. Thanks, doc.”

“No problem. Don’t hesitate to come back or call if needed.” The doctor nodded curtly and stood, leaving the room.

Amethyst sighed and stood up a little too quickly. She flopped back down on the bed, sitting and holding her head as the blood rushed back into it. 

“Are you alright? You’re not about to faint, are you?” Pearl asked, worry hinting in her tone.

“Yeah, ‘s just a head rush, it’s cool.” Amethyst waved a hand dismissively and stood up more carefully this time, finally snatching a glance at her phone. A frown graced her face before she turned back to Pearl. “Right. So...how do we get outta this place?” 

The tall one studied her for a minute, then turned to the door. “I’ll lead the way.” 

A couple turns later and they were in the waiting room, Amethyst quickly signing herself out and exiting the building with Pearl. 

“So...I kinda doubt they got my car here, or my wallet...I hate to ask, but can you gimme a ride?” The shorter woman looked up, a sheepish smile on her face in the hopes it’d help convince her.

“I...suppose I can, it’s no trouble.” Pearl smiled back down at her.

“Sweet! Thanks, you’re the best!” A fist pump accompanied these statements as well as a rough punch to the arm, leaving Pearl rubbing the spot in pain and a light blush gracing her cheeks.

\----------

Okay, what the hell was that? Pearl could only noticed how her face seemed to continually be ten degrees above normal temperature as she drove Amethyst back to campus. She could feel Amethyst watch her at times, and glanced over at the shorter woman. Once their gazes crossed, both would look away. This was some special kind of torture, Pearl was certain.

Sometimes, the passenger would stare down at her phone and type for a bit. Something seemed...off about it. Her face became sad, her expression melting like a snowman in the summer. 

“You okay…?” Pearl inquired after a quick glance at her.

“Uh...yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Amethyst looked directly at Pearl then, putting her phone on her leg screen-down. 

“I was simply checking.” The driver shrugged, and Amethyst studied her before typing one last message and shoving her phone back into her pocket.

They arrived at campus soon enough. Their buildings were close enough together that they could both get out wherever the car was parked and still have a short-ish walking distance. Pearl looked at Amethyst once they did. “So...how do you feel?”

Amethyst shrugged. “My wrist hurts, my face hurts, and I’m kinda hungry. But I can deal.” She scratched the back of her head with her good hand and looked away, a blush gracing her cheeks. “And, uh...thanks for...comin to see me. Not many people would, apparently.”

“It’s...no trouble.” Pearl shrugged and stood in silence for a second. She considered asking about what she was doing on her phone, but decided against it. “I have one of those wrist braces the doctor was talking about, by the way...you could borrow it if you would like to save the money.”

“Really? Aw, man. I appreciate it, but you sure?” Amethyst looked up at Pearl.

Pearl looked back, studying her eyes for a second before realizing she was staring. “Yes, yes I’m certain! Come with me, I’ll get it for you.” She beckoned, looking away and walking off while Amethyst followed.

A short walk and some stairs later, they were standing inside Pearl’s room. Pearl pointed to the couch Amethyst had crashed on four days earlier. “You can sit, if you’d like.” Amethyst obliged, spreading out a little and watching Pearl.

The taller woman went into her room and grabbed the brace, holding it out to Amethyst. “Here.”

Amethyst graciously took it with both hands and smiled. “Thanks, again. Any dollar I can save is a dollar I can spend on ramen, right?”

Pearl laughed. “I suppose so, though that’s hardly nutritious for someone who’s recovering from a bear attack.” She smirked.

“Awww c’mon, I know she’s got the muscle and attitude and hairiness of a bear, but…” Amethyst stopped for a second, then snickered. “On second thought...yeah, you’re right. I survived a bear attack. Am I a local hero yet or what?”

Pearl’s smirk only grew. “Oh I’m sure you are for some people already.” 

“Ah, including a certain woman who happens to be sitting in front of me?” Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows.

That induced another heat wave across Pearl’s face. “No, most definitely not!”

“Right, right. Well, THIS survivor needs to get back to her dorm and explain to her room mate where she’s been.” Amethyst stood up, somewhat closing the gap between herself and Pearl.

Pearl backed up a little and smiled, a small flutter in her stomach deciding to make its presence known. “Well, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yep, right back in numerical hell. See ya then.” Amethyst did the little two finger salute again, Pearl noticed, and promptly exited.

After the door shut, Pearl let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

\---------

The walk to her own dorm wasn’t long, Amethyst only resided one building over. It was around the afternoon now, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Jenny was even back yet. Jenny’s dad had asked for help at the shop today due to Jenny only having one class, and for Amethyst, that normally meant she had the day to herself until a little after the shop’s closing time. 

As she scaled the steps to her floor, Amethyst planned what she would do for the rest of the day and carefully answered a few texts. Jenny had just gotten a few new video games, she could raid that pile as well as their replenished stock of Ramen, maybe figure out a new thing to add to the noodles to make it better. More thoughts would have crossed her mind, if only she hadn’t reached into her other pocket only to find it empty. Fuck. 

Amethyst tried the door, and of course it had to be locked. She had no bobby pins, no paperclips, absolutely nothing she could even hope to pick a lock with. Today was the worst, Amethyst had to call it right then and there. And yet…

The short woman leaned her forehead on the door, letting her mind roam for a minute. Pearl had been there...the one whose dorm she broke into, the one who was in her Stats class. The one who got extremely flustered every two minutes. The adorable one, yeah. That Pearl.

The adorable one.

Amethyst shut her eyes tight and shook her head. Falling for someone else? In THIS economy??? Wow, she really needed to re-think her life decisions. Or, rather, re-think what life planned for her. A sigh escaped her lips instead, and straightened the slouched posture. What now? Go to Pearl’s place, of course. Just for a bobby pin, or something. That’s the only reason why. Right? Right.

A deep breath to steel herself back to reality, another phone check, and Amethyst was off down the stairs again.

\----------

Taking in another breath, her heart jumping a little as she stood in front of the door, Amethyst raised her fist and knocked. The door opened quickly, and a tall, black woman with monstrous hair answered the door. Seriously, the woman was HUGE. Amethyst came up to the bottom of her chest, and she had to lean back just to gaze into a slightly intimidating pair of shades. Amethyst stared, mouth gaping open for a minute before flitting her gaze to the dorm number. 

Yep, it was the right one. Oooookay then, let’s do this, Amethyst thought.

“I’m...lookin for...Pearl?”

No response, just what seemed to be a judging stare before the woman stepped aside, gesturing into the dorm. Amethyst moved forward almost mechanically, entering the dorm while trying to swallow her vague sense of fear at the positively huge woman she just met. It only grew as a pause ensued; she checked her phone. Then the awkward silence was mended quickly by the lovely sight of Pearl entering the scene from the kitchen, yet anxiety still took its place in her gut.

“Garnet, who’s th- Oh! Hello, Amethyst, did you forget something?” Pearl’s posture quickly straightened, and she grabbed her left arm with her right.

“Nah, I mean...kinda, I just.” Amethyst sighed. “I kinda forgot my keys in my dorm, and Jenny ain’t back yet. You got a bobby pin or something?”

The question was met with a smirk. “I’d assume you’d keep one handy with you at all times, from what I see. Nevertheless, yes, I do have a bobby pin. I’ll come with you to make sure you get in alright. Plus I...feel like you need company after that vicious attack you suffered.” The smirk seemed to fall a little after a second, though Amethyst couldn’t seem to place why.

“Wh-what? You ain’t gotta do that, I’m used to it!”

“Well, perhaps someone should come with you anyway. I have nothing else to do, anyway.” Pearl had disappeared in the kitchen almost immediately after speaking initially. Amethyst’s anxiety rose, and she glanced at her phone before looking up to see Pearl returning with a little plastic container of bobby pins that she shook and fiddled with almost nervously. The taller one glanced at the floor before speaking again,”If...it’s okay with you, that is.”

“Yeah!” That was too enthusiastic. Calm down, bitch, you’re so thirsty. “Yes, I mean.” She coughed, putting her phone away, raising her arms, and reaching her hands behind her head nonchalantly to hide the pangs of anxiety bubbling up in her chest for many reasons. “Yeah, ‘s cool, I ain’t got nothin to do, too.”

“Excellent!” Pearl threw her arms up a little in exaggerated excitement. “Garnet, I’ll be back later, leave a note if you go out.”

The taller woman nodded. “Of course. Have fun, be safe.” A hint of a smile seemed to cross her lips as she adjusted her glasses and gestured toward the door.

“Right, I’ll see you later.” Pearl smiled at the gigantic woman, who was a whole head taller than Pearl herself, and beckoned a little toward Amethyst. “Shall we go?”

Amethyst started walking, looking up at Garnet as she passed. “Yeah, let’s…go.”


	3. Let's Kill Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is by Panic! At the Disco. Also it's really gay, have fun

As the door shut behind them, Pearl frowned a little at Amethyst’s reaction. She took a moment to gather her words, careful not to trip on the syllables through the sudden haze of panic. “Are...you okay? I know she’s a little...intimidating, and...I imagine it’s...worse for you, considering the...height difference.”

Amethyst had seemed to snap out of the trance, and chuckled as she walked. “It’s chill, P. I should be askin you the same thing, you alright? You ain’t about to have a stroke or some shit, are you?”

“N-no! No, I’m perfectly fine!” Pearl laughed nervously, which gained a suspicious glance from Amethyst. However, the smaller woman didn’t press any further. 

“So, what’s she like?”

“Garnet?”

“Yea. I could get a sense, but I’m curious now.”

“Well…” Pearl looked at the bobby pin case, toying with the lid. “She’s...rather quiet, doesn’t say much. But...she’s very protective, and caring, when she knows you well. And if you’re on her good side.”

“Hm. How long’ve you known ‘er?”

“Since...eighth grade? Yes, eighth.” Pearl nodded affirmingly to herself and glanced at Amethyst, who was fiddling with a strand of hair and not looking at Pearl.

“Are you guys…?” Amethyst looked up for a second. “A thing?”

“What? No, no. She’s ace-aro, that would never happen.” Pearl could’ve swore she saw relief in Amethyst bruised features as she looked away again, but...uncertainty seemed to follow. The anxiety only continued to rise, and so she went back to playing with the lid of the case. “Wh-where is your dorm?”

“Next building over.” The shorter one shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. “What, can’t walk that far, princess? Need a royal chariot to carry you there?”

“N-no, I can walk!”

“Dude, I was only joking. Chillaaaax.” Amethyst snickered and glanced up at Pearl again. “You sure you ain’t havin a stroke?”

“Yeah! Yes, yeah I’m...fine.” Pearl looked away, not making eye contact. “I’m fine.”

“Well….Hey there, Fine, I’m Amethyst. Lovely weather we’re having!” Then she was laughing at her own joke, perhaps a little too hard.

It took Pearl a second, but soon a smile crossed her face and she was doubled over in laughter as well, trying to wipe tears from her eyes from also laughing a little too hard.

The two stood in the hallway for a minute just trying to recollect themselves, Pearl having to lean against the wall for a second to come back. “Wow, Amethyst. Wow.”

Amethyst shook her head and smiled,”Works every time. C’mon, let’s go. I think I need a nap from that ab workout we just got. Allllll thanks to me!”

“Right.” The tall woman smiled a little, noticing how her hands had ceased their shaking, all the tension in the air dissipating. “All thanks to you.”

\-----------  
A few minutes of chatter later and they stood outside Amethyst’s door. 

Amethyst cleared her throat, cracked her fingers, and held out a hand, speaking in a technical, surgical voice. “Lockpick, dearest assistant.”

Pearl giggled a little, handing her a bobby pin. “Yes, doctor.”

“Time me. I want this patient out in thirty seconds or less, stat.”

“Certainly.”

The taller woman began silently counting with a small smile across her face as she observed Amethyst crouch down and stick the pin into the lock. 25 seconds later, the door was open and Pearl relayed the time to the surgeon in front of her.

 

“25? Really? Not one of my best times.” The short one frowned a little, then shrugged and stepped aside. “After you, nurse!”

Pearl nodded in appreciation and stepped inside, Amethyst following close behind and shutting the door.

“Welcome to casa de la amatista!” She stood in the middle of the room and gestured to the entire area. “Y….una Jenny.” At that, she dropped her arms to cross them. “Make yourself at home, and thanks for helping me perform surgery on my door.”

“It’s...no trouble.” Pearl was looking around the dorm and studying the place intently. They were currently just standing in a living room, a dining table standing at the far end with a hallway to the left. A myriad of gaming consoles surrounded a tv on the right wall of the room, situated in front of a couch. It was a small space, and a messy one at that. “There’s...so many video games.”

“Psh, yeah. How else’re we gonna procrastinate our responsibilities?” Amethyst was shoving her phone back in her pocket. Pearl hadn’t noticed it being taken out. “Anyway, my kitchen’s over here if you’re hungry. I’m fuckin starved.” She began walking to the small hall, Pearl following close behind as they entered a door on the right side of it. 

The kitchen was small, too. Such is dorm life. 

“Whatcha want to eat? I got…” Amethyst started rifling through the cabinets,”Beef Ramen...Chicken Ramen...Oriental Ramen….some peanut butter….Shrimp Ramen….And I’m pretty sure I got some spices and vegetables sittin around that I can add.”

“I’m...not that hungry, thanks.”

“Aw, you sure? I wanna dazzle you with my cooking skills.”

“You cook a lot?”

“Hell yeah I do! My mama was the best fuckin cook in the world, I swear. I guess I got it from her, literally and genetically. You want food or not?”

Pearl seemed to consider the option for a minute. “No thank you.”

Amethyst frowned a little, then shrugged before grabbing a pack of Oriental flavored ramen. “Man...Your loss, I guess.”

“I s’pose so.” Pearl shrugged too and leaned against the wall, watching the smaller woman start cooking.

“D’you play video games?”

The question took the tall one a little off guard. “What?”

“I said do you play video games. Y’know. Juegos electrónicos?”

“I...you speak Spanish?”

“Do I LOOK American to you?” Amethyst gestured to her darker skin and the black roots of her bleached hair with an amused smile before continuing her cooking process. “My parents are immigrants. Now do you play video games or not?”

Pearl crossed her arms defensively. “I don’t like assuming things about people. And no, I can’t say that I do.”

Amethyst stopped for a second and turned to face her. “Wait. Really?”

“Ehh...yeus…?”

“Wow. I know what we’re doing once I’m done with this shit, then.” She turned back to her cooking. “What stuff you into, princess?”

“Uh...genre-wise? I don’t know...knights are rather interesting, so...fantasy?”

“Hm.” Amethyst considered the information for a minute. “Maybe you’ll like Skyrim. Or...Dragon Age. Those ain’t 2 players tho. D’you like music? You look like you’d kinda like Rock Band. Or Portal 2! You seem like a tech nerd to me.”

“Portal 2, I’ve heard of that before. It...seemed rather enjoyable, actually.”

“That’s settled, then.” Amethyst nodded decisively. “I’ll start it up once this ramen’s done.”

\----------

“Aight, so here’s your controller. Get used to the game in single player while I eat.” Amethyst said while handing Pearl the white Xbox 360 controller. “Sign into my career, it’s the one with the tag sorbesmeverga69.”

“What does that...mean?” Pearl looked at the controller with a confused expression.

“Suck my dick.” The short woman smirked and sat down. “I play in English mode, so the system doesn’t catch the words. Plus changing it costs ten bucks, and I ain’t payin that shit.”

“I…. That’s……..” Pearl was literally speechless. A few seconds of silence forced Amethyst to laugh pretty hard at Pearl’s reaction, the taller woman’s face turning a lovely shade of bright red.

“C’mon, it’s just a gamertag! No one gives a shit.”

“But...Portal is a clean game and now I have to play with vulgar words emblazoned over my character’s head.”

“Pearl, it’ll be just you and me playing. Besides, you should’ve seen Jenny’s old gamertag…” Her gaze focused on something far away as she frowned, remembering the horrible, horrible choice for a name. “She knows basic Spanish and used it for baaaad.”

“What was….Actually, I won’t ask.” 

“Good idea.” Amethyst took a huge bite of ramen. “You gonna start this or what, P?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry.” Pearl nodded and focused on the screen, sitting next to Amethyst on the couch and blushing ever so slightly once again as she chose the avatar standing next to Amethyst’s gamertag of choice. Once hitting the title screen, she turned to the other woman to ask,”Should I start a new game…?”

“Yeah, go ahead, knock yourself out. I finished it, anyway.” She shrugged and took another bite.

“You’re sure?” That was met with a nod of approval. “Well...alright, thank you.” And thus, Pearl began the game, Amethyst watching her intently.

\----------

“Dude, I got this. Just enter the portal.”

“I don’t trust you...you crushed me in that last room. Twice.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m not gonna throw you in acid this time, I swear.”

“There’s acid???? No, no. I’m controlling the portals for you now.”

Amethyst and Pearl were sitting on the floor now, leaning against the legs of the couch with their knees tucked up to their bodies. They’d been playing for a few hours, and by now, Amethyst had made it her goal to destroy Pearl’s character at least once a level, aided by how cooperation was needed to finish the level. Thusly, she had managed to prevail each time so far. 

But Pearl was catching on.

“Aww, c’mon, just trust me! I won’t hurt you, man.”

“No, I think I’m perfectly fine doing this myself.”

“Pleeaaase?”

“....”

Amethyst looked up at Pearl, widening her eyes and smiling innocently. The taller one looked down at her after a second, though it was more of a glance. That face was far too cute to stare at under these circumstances.

“Fine.”

“FUCK yes!” Amethyst leaned forward, bouncing a little in excitement.

Sure enough, Pearl was hurtled into the acid pit that Amethyst had mentioned.

“Wow, you...really got me there, Amethyst.”

“Hey, I still pulled it off!”

“Well...yes, you did, but I suspected it and therefore it doesn’t count.”

They were staring at each other now, both with a challenging bite in their gaze. The tension was...starting to be pretty unbearable.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Pearl, I still beat you. I bet you couldn’t even get ahead a’ me in a game of Mario Kart.” Amethyst’s grin became a smirk, her gaze even more challenging.

“Okay then, try me. At least it’ll be something that’s an actual competition.”

“You still ain’t gonna win, I know THAT for a fact.” Amethyst was already crossing over to the shelf full of Wii games, searching for her copy of Mario Kart. “Get ready to have your ass served to you on a silver platter, princess. I know you like it like that.”

“And I suppose you, as a commoner, would prefer a wooden one? I’ll keep that in mind for when I turn the tables.” Pearl smirked, watching Amethyst search the shelf. Her gaze lingered a little too long for her own tastes, so she took a deep breath, her smug smile dissipating as she returned her gaze to the screen. This was NOT the time to be thirsty.

“Bitch, you ain’t got enough muscle for that. Trust me, no tables’re gonna get turned tonight.” With that, Amethyst put the game in the system and assumed her previous place next to Pearl. The latter didn’t know if it was just her mind trying to torture her or not, but...Amethyst seemed to be sitting closer than before. Slight heat radiated from the smaller woman’s body and warmed the taller one’s leg up. It sent flutters through her stomach and a minor heat wave through her face as she felt it.

“Ready?” Amethyst looked up at her with a grin as the game loaded.

Pearl glanced back, returning her gaze to the screen and moving her legs out a little more, searching for a little more warmth from her rival’s body without actually touching it. A look of determination seized her face. “Absolutely.”

“Get ready to be destroyed!” The smaller one leaned toward the screen.

“You wish.” Pearl’s smirk returned, though it wasn’t as bold as the first one. Anxiety still fluttered inside her as the gentle heat spread.

The game loaded. 

Amethyst chose Bowser; heavy weight that could be thrown around was her favorite. Pearl opted for Princess Peach, though she deemed the character’s outfit extremely unfitting for a racer. The track of choice was Bowser’s Castle; Amethyst’s favorite one, she told Pearl. 

And it began.

Pearl was placed around the middle for the first lap, Amethyst maintaining a solid first place the whole time. But the former caught onto the game and all its techniques. She quickly caught up to her winning counterpart and stayed close by in the last lap, notoriously tailgating Amethyst and yet falling behind as the finish line approached.

Then she deployed a red shell she had been hoarding for this moment.

“AWWW PEARL C’MON!” Amethyst threw down her controller in frustration after crossing the finish line right after her. “That totally wasn’t fair!!”

“Your ‘Princess’ here has a bit more muscle than you thought, I believe. Plus it was totally fair if the game allowed me to do it.” Pearl side eyed the littler one with a smirk on her face.

“Whatever. This peasant ain’t gonna lose for long!” The thrown controller was picked up, determination seizing the smaller one. She reached to check her phone before the next match; but then she left it be, Pearl noticed. The phone was pushed under the couch a little. “Ready for the next match?”

“Whenever you’re ready to be beaten again, certainly.”

“Well then. Come to Dry Dry Ruins if you want an ass kicking.” Amethyst smirked at her own joke as she selected the track in question, and once again the game began.

This time, Pearl took a fair lead through the first lap. Amethyst was close behind, and they traded places amongst themselves and the computer racers. The last lap came quickly, and the two were neck-and-neck for first. 

“Hey, you should run into those vertical worm things.”

“I don’t trust you.”

Amethyst used Bowser’s weight to crush Peach’s car into the wiggling things in response, causing her to spin out.

“Amethyst!”

All the woman could do was laugh as she took the lead, Pearl huffing and determined to win. 

So determined, in fact, that she actually managed to catch up. And Amethyst didn’t win this time; it was a tie.

“What the FUCK.” She stared at the big 1’s next to both of their gamertags in disbelief. “How???”

Pearl smirked again, though she inwardly cringed at the gamertags. “What can I say?”

“It’s a good thing we have a race left, I’ll beat your ass this time!”

“Heh, yeah. We’ll see.” The smile didn’t leave this time as Amethyst started the last race on DK Mountain.

“Yes we will, Princess. Yes we will.”

This time, Pearl took the lead by far. She stayed ahead of Amethyst for two whole laps, and Amethyst was getting frustrated.

But. 

She was gifted the honor of having a blue shell halfway through the second lap, and a devious plan formed in her mind.

Amethyst waited until Pearl was halfway through the third lap, the tall one at ease with how definite her victory was. 

Then the plan was in motion, and the blue shell thrown.

“AMETHYST!!!”

All Amethyst could do was fill the room with her raucous laughter as she passed the defeated one, crossing the finish line far ahead her.

“Amethyst that is SO not fair! I demand a rematch!”

“‘It’s totally fair if the game allowed me to do it!’” The victor said in a mocking tone, smugness exuding from her as she leaned toward Pearl.

“Amethyst..!!! I…” Pearl was looking down at Amethyst now. Her anger was forgotten for half a second as she gazed into those...lovely, lovely brown eyes. The heat was spreading now, it covered her arm and her chest as Amethyst leaned closer. The comfort caught her off guard. Then her frustration returned, albeit more muted. “Stop cheating.”

The shorter one batted her eyes, some kind of little smirk taking place. “Make me.”

Pearl sat in a silent, still shock, staring into those captivating eyes. Her face went bright red as she realized their faces, their lips, were mere inches apart. The warmth hit her face now, and it called for her to come closer to it. The gap could easily be closed, after all. Amethyst seemed to lean forward a little. Time became shockingly slow.

Pearl leaned, too.

BANG! The door slammed open, scaring the shit out of the two. “EY YO AMETHYST, I GOT-........Am...I interruptin something?” A bewildered woman stood in the doorway holding two pizza boxes in one hand and a few grocery bags in the other.

The two on the floor sat in shock for a moment, Pearl appearing akin to a deer in headlights. Neither could move for a minute, but Amethyst recovered first.

She jumped up, playing with her hair nonchalantly as the tension dissipated. “Nah. Whatcha got, Jenny?”

“Maybe I should be askin what YOU got! Who’s this?”

“This? Oh, this is Pearl. She came to the hospital for me and also helped me break in here.”

Pearl couldn’t help but be upset at the interruption and such dismissive behavior. Did Amethyst even know what had just happened? Did Pearl even know what just happened? She could answer neither of these questions. 

“Did you forget your keys again? Girl, you really gotta stop doin that. But that’s chill; you doin okay? Sorry I couldn’t be there, you know how weird my dad is about work schedules.”

“Yeah, just aches. It’s cool.” She shrugged.

The silent one crept up so she was now sitting on the couch, studying the newcomer. So this was Amethyst’s room mate? She couldn’t get the thought out of her head that Garnet might just like her.

“Damn. Good thing I gotchu pain meds.” Jenny said, dropping all of her bags and handing Amethyst the pizzas. She fished through all of them until she found a bottle of Ibuprofen. “Yo Pearl, I dunno if Amethyst fed you yet but you can dig into this pizza wit us if you want.” The bags were picked up again and set on the dining table at the far end of the room, as well as the pizza boxes. 

“I...think I’ll pass on that for now. I don't want to take anything.”

“Aw, you won't be takin nothin! I'm offerin it. Plus it's the good stuff, it's my dad’s pizza! Best shit in town, I tell you.” She smiled and opened a box, Amethyst tearing the other open and grabbing a slice.

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you.” Pearl hugged herself a little, looking away.

Amethyst broke in now. “C’mon P, it’s been forever and you haven’t had anything!” She grabbed the long, pale arm and tugged her to the table, forcing her to sit and setting the pizza box in front of her.

“Eeehhhh…” Ice blue eyes graced over the pizza, her stomach rumbling. A pale hand finally picked out a piece and took it. “I...guess…? I could...try it.”

“THERE we go! Dig in, Princess! Peasant food is better than you’d think.” Amethyst grinned goofily, winked, and took a bite of her own pizza.

Jenny looked on with a smirk and her arms crossed. “Yo Ame, help me put this shit away, would ya?”

“Uuuuuugh, you bought em. Why don’t YOU put em away?”

“Cause it’s boring and goes faster with a friend. Orrrrr I could make YOU do it since I went out to get it all.”

“Alright, alright! Pearl, you stay here, it’ll only take a minute.”

“Are you sure? I’d be glad to help…” She looked up uncertainly at the two.

“Nah, you’re a guest! Just sit here and enjoy the pizza.” Jenny flashed a friendly smile at her before taking some of the bags, Amethyst taking the rest and heading to the kitchen.

Pearl took the moment to take a deep breath and mull over everything, closing her eyes and thinking. Amethyst and she nearly...kissed. How did that happen? She hadn’t dated anyone since…

Yeah, she’d rather not think about it. 

What did this mean? Did Amethyst actually...like her? That was...definitely something they would have to talk about, probably. If Pearl could only work up the courage.

She hesitantly took a bite of her pizza, trying to formulate some semblance of a plan in her head to deal with this. Ideas ran around in her mind, mostly scattering so she couldn’t get a grip on one. But the pizza stuck around in there, forcing her to realize; people really bond over food. Why food, of all things? 

...It would have to do.

\----------

“So who’s this??” Jenny set the bags down on a counter and turned to Amethyst excitedly, speaking low so the guest wouldn’t hear.  
“Calm down, she’s...just a friend.” Amethyst crossed her arms, but uncertainty filled her voice.  
“Yeah. THAT was convincing as hell.” The roommate spoke in sarcasm, starting to sort through the bags. “What was that shit when I walked in?”

“I don’t know! We were just playin Mario Kart and like...she kept winning, so I blue shelled her at the last lap and won and she got pissed and told me to stop cheating and then we almost…” A sigh escaped thick lips. “We’ll talk about it later, she’s right in there, and...” The short one trailed off, then finally began sorting the groceries as well. But her movements were slowed and her expression was troubled; something bothered her.

“Hey. Don’t worry about Kev for now, kay?”

Amethyst only nodded, looking away.

“Honestly you should just dump the guy, ain’t he the one who-”

“Jenny! Oh my god, stop!” Her gaze shifted right to Jenny’s eyes now. “I’m not breaking up with Kevin over...her.” Then her eyes flitted away. “He’s...he’s gonna hear about this, I’ll get what I deserve. He deserves the truth.”

“You sure ‘bout that? A one night stand with some hoochie in a nasty dress says otherwise, b.”

“That’s different! He told me, I’ll tell him about this. And they’re both just one time things.”

“Bitch you know this a bad idea.” Jenny put the last item away in a cabinet and crossed her arms, frowning at her roommate. “Kev’s gon be pissed, you gonna get fucked up, and shit’s gonna be hell for like three weeks after. You. Don’t. Need that.”

“Dude, I’ll...I’ll just get what’s coming to me, okay? It’s my fault if he gets mad. Now let’s stop talking about it, you just...don’t understand.”

“There’s a lot a shit I don’t understand, bae, but this ain’t one of em. Man you even fuckin get scared about textin him back, take a look at yourself! It’s why you check your phone every two minutes, thinkin he’s gonna come lynch you or some shit for not immediately answerin.”

“Just stop, okay?? Stop.” Amethyst was practically shooting daggers at Jenny now. The taller one responded by throwing her hands up in a defeated fashion.

“Aight, aight, I surrender. For now.” Then she walked out and went to her room.

Amethyst could only glare at the spot she had occupied before sighing and returning to the dining table.

\----------

Pearl was leaning back in her chair, a solitary bite taken out of the food that was now sitting on a plate in front of her. Then Amethyst walked in, and she sat up.

“Well, hello. I’ll trust that I don’t need to go in there and reorganize it for you.”

“What? No, no. Just…” The short one’s gaze wandered to Pearl’s lone pizza, then returned to Pearl. For a second, the latter thought that she would ask about it. But she was proved wrong. “It’s getting late, isn’t it?”

Pearl checked a nearby clock sitting over the Xbox. 10:30 already? Wow. “I...suppose so. And I have to wake up early tomorrow for a class…”

“Class is for chumps. Why get educated when you can hang with me?” Amethyst smirked at her, flipping her hair a little.

“I take my schoolwork seriously, so my apologies but I’ll have to turn down the offer.”

“Awww, c’mon, one more race?” Now her look was pleading. Please, Pearl, stay a while longer.

“Well...You DO owe me another race. That last one was...bullshit, for lack of a better word.” The tall one crossed her arms, smirking at Amethyst.

“Well well well! Princesa’s got a kink for gettin her ass handed to her, I see.” She smirked back, also crossing her arms.

Pearl shuddered. “Amethyst that’s disgusting.”

“Aw c’mon, s’ just a joke. Let me fight you.”

“Alright, alright, a fight you will have. Let’s go.” She smiled and stood, settling herself in front of the tv for one last match, Amethyst sitting down next to her comfortably  
.  
The game soon yielded Pearl the victor, and she couldn’t help but revel in it.

“Well! Even with all your dirty tactics, I come out victorious!”

“Dude I ain’t playin dirty, you’re just whiny as hell.” Amethyst was smirking up at her.

“I’m not whining, I’m too busy revelling in my victory to even consider the thought.” She only smirked back, crossing her arms proudly.

“What if I told you I let you win?”

“Then I’d tell you you’re a dirty liar.”

“That’s a shame, I was gonna tell you my phone number out of pity.”

“What?” Pearl’s face went red, her heart suddenly stopping. “Wh-why not tell me anyway?? As a um...a...victory gift?” A nervous smile crossed her face as she mentally slapped herself into oblivion. What. The hell.

“Oh no, no, I’m sure a victor will get TONS of guys on her arms later on anyway.” Amethyst smirked and stood up to sit on the couch, leaning back and spreading out comfortably.

“Wh-wha...oh, god n-no I hope not.” Pearl looked away. This was...very uncomfortable, on many levels. Her heart only beat harder.

“¿Qué pasa, princesa?” The smirk only grew at Pearl’s discomfort, as well as sick satisfaction with what she knew the answer would be.

“I-I...well…” She still refused to look up at Amethyst. “Men are...they’re…Um…you see...g-guys, boys, they...I’m GAY.” It was blurted before she could stop it, and more than a mental slap was administered. It made her turn her body even farther away, her heart racing through all normal anxieties of coming out to people. Wow, Amethyst hated her now, didn’t she? Amethyst would never talk to her again, this is horrible and she’s done everything wrong. She needs to leave, she needs to get out and hide her red face and her pulsing heart. Pearl stood up.

But Amethyst grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. “Hey, you don’t jus tell me that and dash; I still ain’t got your number.” Her smirk faded, though. “‘Sides, I’m pan. You ain’t alone.”

The faded smirk and her response left Pearl’s head in an overflow of unwarranted thoughts. She shut her eyes tight and sighed. “I...okay.” They opened once again. “Where’s your phone?”

“What? Oh, shit.” Amethyst checked her pockets to find it wasn’t there. “Fuck. Just lemme give you mine and text me or some shit, I’ll find it.”

“You’re sure…?” Pearl turned more to face Amethyst now. Was...Amethyst really completely okay with this? And she liked girls, too??

“Hell yeah! Gimme your phone.”

“If you’re certain.” The phone was passed; but Amethyst’s face only seemed to become more sad. Pearl’s internal delight ceased its growing. “Are...you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” The little one faked a huge smile and passed the phone back, her number now in it. “Call me right now, actually.”

Another flash flood of blood to her face. Amethyst would be okay, and now Pearl knew that she liked girls too. This was definitely one hell of a night! “Certainly.” Pearl clicked the little call button; buzzing from under the couch ensued, and Amethyst grabbed the hiding phone from its place. 

“Gotcha. Thanks P, gimme yo digits and jet. I’m tired as hell.” 

“Are...okay. Okay, I will. I’ll text you.”

And so the text was sent, goodbyes were said, and Pearl had to explain to Garnet why she came back so late for once, and why she giggled with delight as she shut the door to their dorm.

\----------

Amethyst did not have as fluffy a conversation.

“Bitch you know you like her.” Her roommate was throwing a bit of a fit, arms crossed and anger protruding from her loudly. The door had closed to mark Pearl’s exit not half an hour ago, and Jenny already had to bring her up to Amethyst.

“Okay! Yeah! Maybe I do! But it’s… AGH it’s not okay! I’m not okay, I’m a piece of shit and Kevin’s gonna hate me and so is Pearl when she finds out and…” Amethyst only returned the behavior, frustrated demeanor tearing her actions and words apart through hair tugging and copious amounts of pacing.

“Amethyst.” Jenny put her hands on the small one’s shoulders, stopping her before she could wear a hole in the floor. “Stop, okay? Stop. There’s a reason this is happenin.”

“Don’t fuckin tell me that, okay?? This is not okay!” The hands were shoved off.

“You at LEAST gotta tell her about Kev, then. You know that.” The arms were crossed again.

“I...I can’t, I just...have to talk to Kevin right now, I haven’t answered him in hours...he’s gonna be mad. I gotta tell him about Pearl.”

“No, what you NEED to do is break up with the fucker. I told you he was bad from the beginning!”

“I fucking can’t, Jenny, don’t you understand?”

“No, I fuckin don’t! You been sad as hell with that dick for months now, yet you still defend his sorry ass like it’s hot shit, like he deserves it. Bitch he cheated on you and treats you like shit yet you still fuckin say he’s worth it. Why the HELL would you want that?”

“Because maybe I fucking deserve it!”

Silence filled the room. Jenny stared at Amethyst, looking her up and down.

“Because you deserve it.” She echoed.

“Yeah, because...I deserve it...he wouldn’t do that shit if I wasn’t fucking up somehow.” Amethyst was looking away, holding her arm as her hair covered her face.

“Right.” The sarcasm almost dripped from the single word.

Amethyst yelled now, shoving Jenny towards her bedroom door. “Ugh, just go away! Get out of my room! You don’t understand!”

“Yeah. Mmkay. See you tomorrow.” Jenny gave a dismissive wave, and shut the door behind her. 

The room once again filled with silence.

Amethyst could only punch and kick a bean bag she had laying on her floor then flop on her bed. It was dark outside, and she was pissed off, confused, and frustrated. Now would be as good a time as any to sleep, in her mind. Problems could always be dealt with later. Or not at all.


	4. Little Lion Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is by Mumford and Sons. If you're triggered by abuse and rape, I'd read until the second dash-break thing and then skip to the next chapter.  
> This was not easy to write, forgive me for this

The morning roused Pearl with clanking dishes in the kitchen. Garnet would be leaving for the day; there was important business to attend to. Sudden questions filled her head, and she knew she had to ask Garnet. She always seems to know everything, despite not liking people like that.

She stood in the kitchen entryway. “Garnet…?”

The massive woman looked up at her from a bowl of cereal.

“I had...this idea, to...ask Amethyst to dinner.”

“She’s taken.”

“What?!” That was extremely disconcerting, and it caught her entirely off guard.

“Kept checkin her phone.”

“How do you- What does- but she- how do you know that means she’s taken? Why couldn’t you have told me that last night?!”

“You were excited, I was tired.”

“Oh come on, Garnet, that’s such a poor excuse…” Pearl looked down, frowning and crossing her arms. She was confused now, for the most part. “...why wouldn’t he visit her in the hospital when Jasper messed her up?”

Garnet shrugged and took a bite of her cereal. “Could’ve been busy. Or he’s a shit boyfriend. Whichever one.”

“Ugh...So...can I still meet her as a friend…?” She dared to peek up.

A little smile was flashed. “I suggest the place down the street. Ask her about the guy named Kev.”

“...seriously, how did you know who it was?”

“‘Kev’ with a bunch of heart emojis next to it is a rather obvious contact name for a boyfriend.”

“You looked at her phone?”

“She wasn’t talkin to me and she checked it.”

“...Okay.” Pearl just nodded. “Thank you, Garnet.”

“‘S no problem. Good luck.”

Pearl only nodded now, and left the room to leave Garnet be and prepare for the day. Plus, she had a...friend date, to set up. Excitement still remained for it; after all, it would all be cleared up then.

\----------

Blaring light from her phone in a dark room awoke Amethyst that morning. The text contact didn’t say ‘Kev’ with a bunch of heart emojis after it like it normally did, though; it was Pearl.

Pearl, 8:15AM: Hey!

She should’ve known Pearl would be a morning person.

Amethyst, 8:15AM: yo p. why you textin at the asscrack of dawn  
Pearl, 8:16AM: Oh, I hope I didn’t wake you. I just thought that perhaps you would like to go to that new restaurant down the street with me tonight, if you’re not busy?  
Amethyst, 8:16AM: what  
Amethyst, 8:16AM: uh sure what time  
Pearl, 8:16AM: Does 7:00 sound okay to you?  
Amethyst, 8:16AM: yea sounds good to me see you there  
Pearl, 8:16AM: Perfect, I’ll see you then.

Amethyst reeled for a second after putting her phone down. This was certainly a thing that was happening right now, wasn’t it? Would you look at that. Damn. Now she was nervous, for an array of reasons.

She decided she would hang with Kevin earlier in the day to make up for everything, then went directly back to sleep. 8:00AM is not a time to be awake at, and anxiety was not something that should be trifled with then, as well.

\----------

It was 12:00 now, Amethyst had woken and called Kevin not long before. They decided on just watching some Netflix at Kevin’s place; it was pretty simple and passed the time well. Now she stood in his doorway as he invited her in.

“Hey, baby.” He said with a half-lidded smile.

“Sup, Kev.” Amethyst smiled back at him, snatching his hand as the door shut behind her. “Been missin you.”

“Well, I have to say, I’ve been missing you too. Not hearing from you for four hours yesterday really had me worried.” 

“Shit.” She froze. “Was it really that long?”

“Yeah. Four hours and thirty two minutes, to be more exact. You weren’t...doing anything, were you?” Her boyfriend looked her up and down, squeezing her hand seemingly in a threatening manner.

“..Like. What?” She returned his gaze, but there was a hesitation. Did he care for her well being or was this about being with someone else?

“Were you with anyone?” Whoop, there it is. Something edged in his eyes, just a flicker.

“I…” Amethyst trailed off. The second instance of hesitation angered Kevin, she could tell. But once again, it was only a flicker.

“Who was it?”

“Just...some girl I met one day, it’s nothing. She came to see me in the ER and wanted to come over.”

“And there’s...nothing there?”

“Y’know it would’ve been nice to see you in the ER, too.”

“Stop avoiding the question.” Force entered now, and yet he appeared calm.

Amethyst sighed and looked away. “...No. There’s nothing there.”

“Good. If there was, you know exactly how I’d feel.”

“Gee, I wonder how.”

“Aww. Is this about that little instance a few weeks ago?”

“I mean…”

“Because you KNOW that wasn’t my fault.”

“Right.”

“There was alcohol, baby, and she seduced me like a siren. C’mon, it wasn’t even me. Besides, who can blame me for a little experimenting? We’ve been dating for a while now. Don’t get pissy on me for something that wasn’t a huge deal. You’re overreacting.”

Her shoulders slumped, and sarcasm tinged her tone. “Yeah...six months of commitment sure is a downer.”

“Hey girl, don’t be like that. It’s harder for us guys, you know? All this pent up energy, all this...stuff we have to do, and no one to help us with it. Can you really blame me? Don’t be so dramatic.”

“But isn’t...that, what I’m here for?”

“Could I really have called you in that situation? Let’s think this through. First, I would have to pick up my phone and keep it steady, which is already difficult when you’re as wasted as I was. Second-”

“Dude, I get it!” Amethyst began to bristle. But Kevin glared at her, and she backed down a little. “Can we just...watch Netflix now?”

“As soon as you admit that I did nothing wrong and apologize for being overdramatic.”

The smaller one sighed. Then she nodded. “Okay.”

“Say it.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“And?”

“...m’ sorry.”

“You’re damn right. Now, I saw this new series, I thought you’d like it.”

“Can we just continue what we watched before?”

“Awww, c’mon, I KNOW you’ll like it.”

“Well...okay. You know me.” She smiled a little and finally looked up at him.

Kevin smiled at her, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles and kissing her forehead. “Go sit, I’ll get it all started.” Amethyst nodded and did as he asked while he went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

The former got comfortable on the couch, breathing in and taking the immediate situation into account as she set it up. She didn’t...technically lie, right? Nothing happened between her and Pearl, not physically, and that’s what Kevin would’ve meant when he asked that. Guilt still hung around her, though. She’d either have to tell him like she said she would or make it up to him, somehow.

Kevin arrived with a bowl of popcorn, now. “Here we are, and here’s the cayenne pepper that you like the add to it.” He flashed a smile and tossed a spice bottle to her.

“Aww thanks, babe.” Amethyst smiled back and patted the spot next to her.

Kevin gladly took a seat, spreading out and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “You’re gonna love this show, I swear.”

“Open it for me, you never said the name.”

“Yeah, I’m on it.” Kevin took the controller and fixed it so the show was now playing.

For a while, they sat in blissful, uneventful silence. Amethyst was trained on the TV show; it really was good. Kevin knew her pretty well after all, and it was a lot better than thinking about everything. He was sweet enough to make popcorn and introduce a good show; AND he knew how much she liked to mess with her food. Her boyfriend couldn’t be that bad, could he?

“Do you like it?” Kevin smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Mmmhm.” Amethyst wasn’t paying much attention to him, the show was very distracting.

“Good, I knew you would.” Then his smile turned to a smirk. He kissed gently down the side of her head, to her cheek, to her neck. A hand slipped under her shirt before she stopped him.

“Uh, Kev? I reeaally like this show.” Her gaze met his.

“C’mon, it isn’t going anywhere.” The hand raised.

“I don’t...I don’t wanna do that right now.” Amethyst’s eyes flitted away.

“Why don’t you?” The gaze was intensifying ever so slightly.

“I just...like this show, and I ain’t in the mood for that.”

“Is that all…?”

“I...guess not…”

“What’s up?”

I just got punched in the face. You weren’t there to see me in the ER, someone else was. I didn’t answer you and you made me feel bad for it. I mean nothing to you. But instead she only said,“I almost…k-”

“Say no more. This is about that girl, isn’t it?” He was mad now, his arms crossed.

“I...yyyeah.” A daring glance was thrown his way.

“Wow. I have to say, I feel used. Am I just a toy for you right now? Just a little side-ho while you go...LOVING other people?” Kevin leaned in toward Amethyst, and the latter shrank down.

“Kevin…”

“I mean...I’m not forcing you to do anything, it’s okay. But wow. You tell me you’re here for whenever I need someone, for one thing or another. And then you do this. I think you owe me, sweetcheeks. Again, I can’t force you to pay that debt, it’s your choice. But wow.” A huge frown dictated his face, his actions, the way the air felt between them. It was...heavy, and crushing. It hurt to breathe.

Amethyst sat, looking down and away from Kevin. Her chest ached now, and her head began to hurt. But now she had to pay her price.

She kissed him gently, hoping maybe he’d somehow sense her apprehension and think maybe something else was wrong, maybe they should stop. Maybe she should be cared for, maybe she was important. Maybe the pinprick tears threatening to form in her eyes meant something. Maybe he’d cease all of this to wrap his arms around her and tell her it would be okay, to make her something warm to drink and talk about everything that was wrong.

Maybe.

But instead, she had to let his hands wander where they pleased, and the next hour passed her by with a sick stomach and empty, echoing thoughts.

The only thing she could consistently think of was how this was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you wanna talk or point things out btw just hmu at marcato-meumew.tumblr.com, I don't mind when people talk to me :33


	5. Props and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is by Pierce the Veil.   
> This is mostly to make up for last chapter tbh, enjoy

Pearl leaned against the wall, anxiously moving her leg and staring in the general direction of the door. She had gotten to the restaurant ten minutes before the time they agreed upon; to be early is to be on time, after all. But Amethyst apparently didn’t go by those standards, made apparent as she waited for the small woman to arrive.

A whopping five minutes after 7:00, she finally showed up. Pearl felt electricity jolt through her bones as she awkwardly stood up straight to greet her friend.

“H-hello!” She held up a hand and waved. “You’re a little behind schedule and it’s not like we discussed this earlier or anything but hey you’re here now so-”

Amethyst interrupted her with a small laugh. “Hey, yeah, sorry. I ain’t good at bein punctual. Where we sittin?”

The taller one cleared her throat and finally lowered her hands. “Y-yes. Okay. It’s okay. Well, I was waiting for you to arrive before getting seated. I’ll tell the hostess.”

Finally, seven minutes after the time they agreed on, they were sitting at a table with their drinks ordered up. The timing grated on Pearl’s nerves, but the woman in front of her’s presence managed to calm it down. She was staring, and seemed very glad to be there. But something was extremely pained in her expression, too. Hidden layers of agony under gentle, quiet relief.

She mostly appeared tired.

“Are you okay, Amethyst? You seem tired.”

“What? Oh, yeah man, I’m good. Had a late night, you know? Long day, too.” An empty smile filled her face. It was convincing enough.

“Well, alright, then. What did you do today?”

Amethyst shrugged. “Ran a few errands.”

That induced a smile from Pearl. “Errands CAN be extremely boring.”

“Heh. You know it.” She smiled back a little more genuinely, then picked up the menu and began searching it. “When did this place even get here? I don’t remember it bein around.”

“It just opened up last week, but I’ve heard good things about it. I hear the caprese salad is rather good.”

“Man that sounds like fancy shit for a place like this. Plus it takes a lot to make a good one. You gonna order it?”

“I might. Why?”

“I wanna try it. Heard lots about it but never made it.”

“Do you like cooking? You mentioned adding things to Ramen.”

“Bitch I LOVE cooking. Food is my favorite thing ever.” There was that smile, back in business.

“Hm. What would you suggest I get, then?” Pearl was smiling back now.

“Ehhhh depends what you like. If you’re the low-cal type and you like seafood, I’d suggest this salmon thing. If not then I’d go for the spaghetti; all the spices on it make a good combo and stuff.”

“Alright, I might just take you up on that.”

Then Amethyst’s phone buzzed. She took a quick glance and seemed to outwardly cringe at what she received before texting back and shoving it back in her pocket unceremoniously. 

“What was that for?” Pearl questioned it.

“What was what for?”

“You seemed pretty displeased with that text.”

“Oh, uh…” Amethyst’s gaze never met hers. “Just my boyfriend and stuff.”

“Is everything okay…?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t they be?” There was a bite forming in her words; acts of defiance against the questioning. 

“Well...you tell me.” Pearl was blushing slightly now, realizing that sick satisfaction formed in her gut at the thought of something being wrong between those two. Such is affection.

Amethyst finally met Pearl’s gaze, searching it. Considering something, then denying it. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

“That little cringe said otherwise…”

“Nothing’s wrong with us, okay? He’s...he’s the best boyfriend I’ve had in a long time. He loves me, he’s a great guy. He makes sure everything is dealt with fairly and he knows his boundaries and he knows how to treat me!” The bite returned; it only felt like denial in its purest form to Pearl.

“That’s...not very…”

“You wouldn’t understand until you met him.”

“Then how about I do?”

“...what? No.”

“Why not?”

“I…” She was looking away again. “I...guess you could…”

“Okay, when and how?”

“Man do we gotta figure it out right here and now?” Now her attention returned to Pearl.

“No, I suppose not. Later, then…?”

“That’s better.”

Then the waitress arrived and all of their food was ordered. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about food, dance, and other things that interested one party or the other. Somewhere along the line they began discussing whether or not straws could be used as chopsticks, as well as the benefits and problems with such a thing.

“But if you used straws as chopsticks, food would get stuck inside of them and go into your mouth whenever you drink something. That’s disgusting.” Pearl was pretty against the idea.

“No it’s not, it’s like a two for one deal!” Amethyst had to disagree. 

“Two for one deals aren’t always worth it, Amethyst. Plus if the straw became filled then it wouldn’t work anymore.”

“Then what if there were wooden straws that were sturdier than plastic and paper ones?”

“I’m...certain those would get clogged even faster, actually.”

“What if the inside was polished to get rid of any friction?”

“That would be better but there’s still the issue of food actually getting inside.”

“Okay then what if there was a cap for them or something? Or you could always blow through the straw before ya take a drink, just to clear it out.”

“Both of those ideas take a little too much effort for the average human, Amethyst.”

“What if it was activated by a button, then? No effort necessary.”

“Pressing a button still requires effort…and how would that even work?”

“Tch. Picky, picky, picky.” She shook her head. “I dunno but I’m sure if we hired a scientist, they’d figure somethin out.”

Amethyst welcomed this distraction with open arms; she really didn’t want to think about Kevin right now. Pearl was just glad that melancholy look Amethyst maintained had finally left.

After the meal, the two were given...complimentary bubblegum?

“What’s this…?” Pearl was studying it as they walked out the door.

“Bubblegum.” Amethyst shrugged, already chewing it.

“Why….? What kind?”  
“I dunno. Just a gimmick, I guess. Tastes like Hubba Bubba, the good shit for blowin bubbles.” Amethyst blew one with her gum as if to make a point.

“I...don’t know how to do that.” The taller woman looked a little dejected.

It popped as she stared up at Pearl. “What?! Okay we’re figuring this out right here and now. Pop that shit in your mouth, sucker, we’re gonna get you to blow a bubble.”

Pearl did as she was asked and began chewing. “Okay...now what?”

“Chew it up reeeaaal good, first. Yeah. Okay, then flatten it out against the roof of your mouth.”

Pearl nodded as she followed instructions.

“Now kinda like….stick two sides against your top teeth and your bottom teeth, poke your tongue through it, and blow.”

The tall one nodded, and once again did as she was told. The resulting bubble was wimpy, but it certainly existed. It popped quickly, and Pearl smiled in utter delight. “Oh! That’s rather fun, actually!”

“I know right?? Try again! Blow slower and more evenly, it helps make it get bigger.” 

This time, the bubble slowly grew in size, and Amethyst blew one too. Hers was bigger than Pearl’s, in the end.

Amethyst let hers pop. “Yo try again, you got this!” She smiled and blew another bubble, Pearl following suit.

This time, Pearl managed to get it almost touching the tip of her nose before she stopped it. Amethyst grinned at this. “Yo, try blowin another one inside that bubble!”

Pearl seemed confused, but she had the hang of it. A smaller bubble grew inside the big one until they both popped. She giggled. “This is a little too much fun for my own good.”

“I just can’t believe you’ve never done it before! Weren’t you ever a child?”

“Well, yes, but my parents weren’t particularly fond of childish behavior from me.” Pearl looked down and shrugged.

“Aww, well shit. I’d ask but I think now’s the best time to get that shit out!” Amethyst was grinning, and she patted one of Pearl’s forearms encouragingly. “C’mon, let’s see if you can get three goin on up in there!”

Pearl met Amethyst’s gaze and smiled. “Alright, I accept your challenge!”

“See if you can beat me.” Amethyst smirked at her and started blowing a bubble just as Pearl did. 

The bubbles grew. Pearl got hers to a rather large size before beginning her second. But Amethyst’s kept growing. Her bubble became level with her eyes, and both of the women’s eyes widened in shock. Pearl blew her third bubble just as Amethyst’s first popped.

The gum had managed to reach her eyebrows, and it covered her now slightly crooked nose entirely. The two stood in shock for a second, assessing the situation. Then Pearl’s bubbles all popped as well, covering her larger nose.

They both broke down in raucous laughter, doubling over and making no attempt to clean the mess from their faces. The stickiness did bother Pearl, but the whole thing was just so ridiculous that she forgot about the mess for a second. 

When they finally managed to recover, Pearl immediately cleaned it up, still laughing. “Well, that sure was something. And for the record, I won.”

Amethyst still spoke with trace amounts of laughter peppering her words, cleaning up her own mess in the process. “Yeah yeah P. I’d give you an award but I think not having gum stuck in your eyebrows is enough.”

“I'll admit I have that much of a luxury. Do you need any help?” A wide smile still adorned her face.

“I think I got it, thanks.” The gum was stuffed back in her mouth, its chewer satisfied with her work. But a small bit still remained just under her eye.

“You have a little…” Pearl pointed to the spot just under her own eye on the same side the bit was on. 

“Hm..?” Amethyst started rubbing the wrong side of her face, checking her hand and looking up at Pearl for confirmation.

“No, lemme just…” She stepped a little closer, licked her thumb, and held Amethyst’s face for a second as she removed the small bit. “There. Good as new.” A smile was flashed at the shorter woman, the hands not letting go just yet.

Amethyst only stood there blushing ever so slightly as her heart increased its steady tempo. Their gazes met for a hot second, then Amethyst closed her eyes and took Pearl’s hands away from her face slowly.

The next moment, the tall one was crushed in a strong hug. It startled her for a second before she returned the gesture, laying a hand on the back of the smaller woman’s head as she was forced to crouch a little. They were in public, so this was a little unnerving to her. But something seemed really important here, so she let it be.

Everything lingered for what could've felt like decades, the colder night air closing in around the warmth of the embrace like a gentle prod, reminding them the world existed. Pearl let go first, but Amethyst refused.

“Are you okay…?” She spoke gently to the small woman, almost silently. 

Amethyst offered a slow nod before taking a deep breath in and finally letting go. “Like I said...long day.” 

Pearl laid a hand on her shoulder. “Is it any better now?”

Once again, a nod was offered. This time it was accompanied by a smile. “A little.”

“Good.” The smile was returned, and her hand slipped away. “It's...getting rather late now. I could accompany you to your dorm if you wish.”

“You done that already, Princess. Why not let the knight help you instead this time?”

“Because I'm the royalty, and I say so.” The real reason was because Amethyst’s room was farther away, allowing them to spend more time together. But Pearl would never say that out loud.

“Guess I can't argue with that logic, your Highness.” Amethyst shrugged and turned to the road, holding out an arm to link with Pearl’s. “Shall we go?”

A thin arm linked with Amethyst’s thicker one with slight difficulty; the height difference sure made things weird. “If you're ready, then go we shall.”

“Then here we go.” The small one smiled and took the step off the curb, reveling in the wanted physical contact as they made their way back to their dorms. 

The two walked in silence for a short time, Pearl trying to say something but the words always failing her. She wanted to ask if it was really errands that Amethyst was doing today, why that would ever make her act as she was. But if she had lied, she wouldn't want to talk about it.

Instead, when words finally found their way back to her head, she asked about meeting Kevin. “We never set up something for me to meet Kevin.”

The little one tensed ever so slightly. “Yeah, uh...I dunno. Sunday, maybe?”

“That...should work, I believe. I don't do much on Sundays.”

“Then I'll text you a time and a place later. I gotta ask him first.” Amethyst was looking away, something in her tone suggesting apprehension.

“Are you sure it's okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't it be? He’ll...love...meeting you.” 

“That didn't sound very convincing...y’know, if he makes you this apprehensive,then-”

“It'll be fiiine. Is that a dog down the street?” She perked up suddenly, looking at a speck in the distance.

“That...does seem like a dog, actually. You like dogs?”

“I LOVE dogs! You don't?”

“They're...okay. Messy.”

“But it's cute!”

“I can...somewhat agree with that, I suppose.”

“You better, cause we’re gonna pet that dog whether you like it or not.”

“Okay, okay, let's go pet the dog.” Pearl smiled a little, watching as Amethyst’s demeanor became lighter. This was...a little better. At least she was smiling now. But Pearl couldn’t help but worry about her friend. Something seemed very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo once again my tumblr is marcato-meumew.tumblr.com, if you see anything wrong here just tell me and I'll fix it! I'd appreciate it a lot tbh, thank you for reading :33  
> Also, yes. It's about. To go down.


	6. The First Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This title is by Pierce the Veil!  
> Also, it's right about now that you should be getting scared. Have fun ;33

The time was set a little later the next day. Sunday came, it was four o’ clock. Amethyst stood in front of Pearl’s dorm with Kevin by her side, holding his hand and fighting the urge to cross her arms; an excuse to not hold it as he refused to let go. Jenny had wished her luck in this endeavor, and most of it really did seem genuine. She could tell when Amethyst really needed something good to happen; now was probably one of those times.

Amethyst could only hope it would end okay.

Pearl answered the door. Garnet could be seen lounging on the couch, glancing up at the two in the door frame and frowning ever so slightly. Or maybe Amethyst imagined it?

“Hello, Amethyst! And this must be...Kevin.” Pearl smiled at Amethyst, then looked up at Kevin.

The man nodded, flashing a charismatic smile. “Yeah, that’s me. I’ve heard a few things about you.”

Pearl nodded, rather unimpressed with him. “Uh-huh. Well, Amethyst, who’s driving?”

“Well…” The short woman was looking at the ground, her free hand toying with a stray thread on her shirt. “I was hopin...Kev could drive...and stuff.”

“Aww, c’mon, you know I drove everywhere yesterday. Why don’t you drive this time?”

“I don’t really…”

“Please, babe? I love youuu~”

Amethyst sighed and looked up, feigning a little smile. “Okay, I’ll drive.”

“Thanks, baby. You never disappoint.” Kevin smiled and tugged Amethyst toward the stairs, no longer acknowledging Pearl.

Pearl could only glance at Garnet and then follow, a disapproving frown on both of their faces. She offered to drive, but Amethyst refused.

“You’re our guest, that ain’t right! I got this.” She said as they descended the stairs.

Soon they arrived at the diner that Pearl and Amethyst had eaten at not long before. Pearl didn’t know what it was, but something heavy and dangerous peppered the air between the three of them. Was it intuition, paranoia, or a weird combination of both? She couldn’t tell.

They were situated in a booth, Kevin and Amethyst sitting on one side while Pearl occupied the other. She smiled with vague unease at the two, hoping it would ease the atmosphere if only a little.

It...did not, that was for sure.

“So, Pearl, yeah. This is my boyfriend Kevin, and he’s pretty cool.” Amethyst smiled at her calmly.

“Mhm, that’s me. Nice to meet you and all that.” Kevin had taken out his phone and was messing around on it. 

“It’s lovely to meet you too, Kevin.” No, it really wasn’t. On so many levels. But hey, let’s not turn this date sour, shall we?

He grunted in response.

“Somethin up, Kev…?” Amethyst looked over at him and asked the question gently.

“When’s the food getting here?” Kevin said, not looking up.

As if to answer his distracting question, the waitress arrived just then. 

...this was going to be a long dinner, Pearl thought. 

\----------

Amethyst could feel slow, subtle panic rising in her stomach and chest. This was a horrible idea, this was all her fault, Kevin hated Pearl because of what Amethyst did and now they’d hate each other and Pearl would never see that things really were okay between them and then she’d have to stop talking to Pearl and Kevin would be mad and…

She took a deep breath. 

Stop overthinking.

But that’s hard to do when your boyfriend is showing all of his signs of anger and boredom while you’re with someone you want to prove a point to. This wouldn’t be convincing to Pearl.

And it would all be her fault.

The food was ordered, and now they sat and waited. Amethyst tried desperately to get Kevin to talk to Pearl, to say anything. 

“So, that rigatoni shit looked pretty good….” The short one tried.

“Oh, yeah! I love pasta, I imagine it’s rather good.” Pearl responded with encouragement.

“What about you, Kev?” The former nudged her boyfriend, hoping he’d say anything at all. When he didn't respond, she only continued nudging him a little until he made an annoyed sound and nudged her back.

So, she continued to make casual, lighthearted conversation with Pearl instead. Man, she was so gonna pay for this later. An argument was probably in order, by the way he laid his head on the table here and there, crossing his arms. 

“D’you think the waitresses see many drunk guys throw up at the bar?”

“Well...odd question, but I’m assuming so, yes. I used to be on both sides of the bar, and I have to say it’s almost a universal constant that someone always has to drink too much once in a while at places like this.”

“Woah-ho-ho, shit, both sides? I didn’t know you drank!”

“I um…” Pearl looked away, clasping her hands together over the table. “I used to. I try not to think about it anymore.”

Kevin broke in. “Psh. Sounds like a problem.”

“It’s...not, really? I’m better about it now.”

“How can you be sure about that? Can’t addiction flare up any time again if you even catch a scent? Sounds dangerous to me.”

Amethyst swatted his arm. “Kev, why you bein rude?”

“What? It’s called a joke. I’m just teasing.”

“You ain’t even teasin, you were calling her dangerous…”

“Now you’re choosing her side over mine?”

“What? No, I-”

“I really feel the loyalty from you. Thanks.”

“Hey.”

The two looked at the interrupting Pearl. She awkwardly sat and fidgeted.

“The...waitress is coming, get ready to order.” Her gaze flicked away from the couple and to the table instead.

The rest of dinner really passed much the same, the anxiety rising and the overthinking only forcing Amethyst’s head to begin hurting as she continued to make conversation with Pearl. 

“Am I bothering you two?” Kevin finally said something on his own.

“...what? No?” Amethyst looked at him.

“I can leave, seriously. If you two would rather I not be here.”

“No, no you’re fine.”

“You aren’t even trying to talk to me anymore.”

“Kevin, I was trying earlier but you just didn’t say anything. I assumed you wanted to be left alone.”

“Well, if you would rather get along with Pearl here, then, maybe I SHOULD leave.”

“Kevin...please don’t go.” Amethyst seemed to deflate. “We’re havin a good time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, I love bein around you.” She smiled a little.

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Well...I’ll make it feel like it.”

Pearl only watched, her own smile disappearing as the tension only grew. Amethyst smiled at her, vaguely apologetic. 

Their food arrived, they ate, and left. And that’s about it.

Amethyst looked at the complimentary bubblegum they gave her. She decided to shove it in her pocket. “How about we play some video games at my place?” The short one was determined to end this on a good note.

“Sounds rather fun to me.” Pearl smiled a little.

“Yeah, I’m down.” Kevin nodded, his phone finally back in his pocket. 

“Am I still drivin?”

“That’d be nice.” Once again, Kevin nodded.

“Aight. Pile in, let’s go.”

\----------

Something ached for Amethyst in Pearl’s chest. She looked so unhappy as she sat in the driver’s seat, steering them to her dorm. It hurt, and it felt...familiar. Somehow, in some way. She couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Kevin, where do you live?” Pearl asked.

“Eh, couple streets over. Not far.” He shrugged, looking at his phone.

“Oh, that’s...convenient.”

“I guess so.” 

Painful, awkward silence once again ensued.

Now they were in front of Amethyst’s dorm door, then walking in and sitting on the couch. Kevin sat uncomfortably between Pearl and Amethyst, not saying anything as Amethyst started the Xbox up. 

“Aight, who’s up for a little Borderlands action? Shit’s pretty good.” They all held controller now as they looked at the screen. 

“Pretty okay game, I played it through a bit before I got bored.” Kevin shrugged. “Not my choice but whatever.”

“It...seems lovely to me.” Pearl smiled encouragingly, hoping Amethyst would see.

“Well, I like it...maybe you guys will too. Shit tho I gotta piss first, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” She smirked and stood, Pearl watching her leave.

Silence hung heavy and uncomfortable in the air. The way Kevin acted sliced through Pearl’s mind like a knife...what did this remind her of? What was this? Why did it hurt so much..?

A million angry words ran through her mind. She wanted to say something to him, to get him to do something a little different. To treat Amethyst better.

And now a few escaped. “Why do you do that?” Wow, that came out harsher than intended.

“Do...what?” Kevin glanced at her.

“You...don’t really...pay attention to her.”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to do that when she’s way too busy talking to someone like you.” The air melted with sarcasm, the words hitting Pearl painfully as her anger only rose.

“...what’s that supposed to mean?” She tried staying calm, probing to see what he would say.

“I mean she obviously likes you more. You should just let her cheat on me with you, we both know you’d be so much more happy with that.”

“What the...when did I ever imply something like that?”

“You talking at dinner while she ignored me. Plus I heard about that little incident here, I know what’s going on.”

“The..what...listen, Kevin, she tried so hard to talk to y-”

“Don’t change the subject. You know what this is about.”

“What?” Pearl’s eyes widened, she was legitimately confused.

“You just want me gone, don’t you? You want me out of the picture so Amethyst can be your little fucking girlfriend. Well that’s not gonna fucking happen.” Kevin was facing his body towards her now, aggression shining in the way he kept his back straight and leaned forward.

When did he get so mad? WHY was he so mad? “I….no???? That’s not what this is ab-”

He was standing now, towering over Pearl. “To hell if it isn’t! I know what you want, and I can’t believe you’d disrespect both me and her like that! Makin me out to be some fuckin monster, planting these seeds in her head that I’m not good enough for her.”

Now Pearl stood up too, asserting herself. “I never, ever said that, Kevin. Now you listen to me, you don’t have the authority to tell me I’m ruining your relationship with her. I never did anything to even imply I was going to do any of the things you say, and I haven’t even done them now! So why don’t you just calm d-”

“Shut the fuck up!” His hands balled into fists, and he took a dangerous step forward. “You think you fuckin know everything about us! About me!”

“I don’t!” She took a step back, holding up her hands in defense.

“Damn right you don’t, stop acting like it! You should just stop talking to Amethyst, you are so shitty for her. Look at you, fuckin acting like you know what we’re like. We’re fuckin happy!”

Just then, a sudden surge of bravery held Pearl in a red-hot trance. Her focus tunneled down to Kevin, and nothing else mattered except the words about to leave her mouth. “I think her discouragement at dinner said otherwise.”

Foolish, foolish bravery.

Kevin’s eyes widened. Teeth were bared. White knuckles almost made Pearl cringe, and an agonizing moment of suspension held her as they came closer.

Then pain was lancing through her arm, her jaw following suit soon after with an agonizing ache. When did she get on the floor?

Amethyst stood at the other end of the room for a second, her hands covering her mouth with shocked eyes resting just above them.

Then there was yelling, and shoving. A door slammed somewhere.

Amethyst was standing in front of her, a worried expression on her face. There was a hand on the intact side of Pearl’s face, but whose?

The last thing she saw was a glittering tear falling down Amethyst’s cheek.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, hmu on Tumblr if you find any mistakes! Continuity errors, a misplaced comma, anything tbh. Thanks for reading :33


	7. Northern Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Panic! At the Disco  
> Prepare your anuses, that's all I'm gonna say tbh

Pearl woke up with a bit of a start at a soft bang coming from the kitchen. The scene focused in slowly, arriving in segments.

It began with the pain. Her jaw hurt so bad she didn’t think she could move it. Pain was lacing through her neck as the rest spread throughout her face in waves. Then her surroundings settled in as she opened her eyes. A black TV screen stared at her across the room, and she wondered where she was for a minute.

With a slight glance downward, she learned she was laying on a couch. Warmth seeped through to her skin, and she noticed the soft blanket covering her body. A glance to the side; there was a door. To the other side, a dining table.

Then it hit her, flooding back. She was in Amethyst’s dorm, her face hurt because her disgusting boyfriend punched her, and...Amethyst was probably in the kitchen.

Now she realized there was someone sitting at the dining table.

“Welcome back, sunshine.”

“Garnet…?” Pearl propped herself up with an arm to get a better look. “What are you doing here?”

“Amethyst called me on your phone. Said somethin abou’ you gettin punched. I looked around for that asshole, but luckily for the guy I didn’t find him.”

Pearl internally shuddered at the thought of what Garnet could- and would- do to Kevin had she found him, deciding to dismiss the fact that Amethyst had taken her phone. “Thanks for coming.”

“You know I would.”

She did. Now her attention focused to the side table, a glass of water sitting on it. Then the situation forced a small chuckle from her.

“What’re you laughin about?” Garnet smiled a little from the table.

“It’s just...ironic, how I’m waking up on her couch now.”

An amused nod was sent her direction. Then Pearl smiled back and curled up in a ball into the blanket, not feeling like standing yet.

A few seconds passed, Pearl’s eyes closed as she thought. “Garnet, what time is it?”

“9 PM.”

“What???” Her eyes opened, panic rising.

“He hit you just right, you were out for a while.”

“How in the world…”

“Pearl.”

She took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts before looking up. “Yes?”

“Amethyst needs to talk to you.”

“What’d you say about me?” The woman in question walked in just then with two plates in her hands and one resting on her forearm. Then she looked at Pearl, a sigh of relief sweeping the air as she saw her eyes opened. “You’re awake...Jesus Christ it felt like you never would be.”

Pearl sat up and shrugged, closing her eyes as the world swam around in her vision. “Yeah, I’m okay...just in pain.”

“You sure…?” Amethyst set down the plates and crossed the room, crouching in front of her. “Go slow, he...hits pretty hard.”

“I could tell.” Pearl held her head, eyes shut tight. Then realization hit her, and she set her gaze on Amethyst. “How would you know?”

“That’s a story for another time.” A hand was rested on Pearl’s forearm. “Garnet, should she stay down?”

“She can probably stand. Just help her, make it slow.”

Amethyst nodded. “Wanna?”

“Yeah, I’m...curious what you made, it smells so good.” The eyes opened and settled into Amethyst’s, reacquainting themselves with her beautiful brown irises.

The little one smiled. “Ramen, but better. Let’s go.” She stood, tugging gently on Pearl’s forearm.

The tall one stood carefully, holding Amethyst’s shoulder and blinking as the world came into focus. When Amethyst didn’t let go of her arm, she smiled down at her. “I’m okay now.”

Amethyst hesitated, but ultimately let go. “F’ you saw your face I think you’d disagree.”

“Why’s that?”

Amethyst looked at Garnet for approval, the latter only shaking her head no. “I’ll show you in a minute. You wanted to check out this food I just made, anyway.” The short one smiled up at her before beckoning her to the table.

Once they were all seated, Pearl studied the noodles closely. “What’s in this?”

“Some cayenne pepper, vegetables, etc etc.” Amethyst shrugged and took a huge bite.

“Huh. Okay.” A tentative bite was taken before Pearl nodded in approval. “Garnet, try it!”

The huge woman took a bite, then looked over and gave Amethyst a thumbs up.

Amethyst couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Hey, thanks guys. It’s whatever.”

“It’s more than that, I actually...like it.” Pearl smiled and took another bite.

“You don’t, normally…?”

“Um…” The pale woman studied her plate for a second. “Yeah, I guess...not.”

“What’s your deal, food is good shit!”

“If I may quote you, ‘that’s a story for another time.’” She took another bite and left it at that.

“Well...aight, I guess so.”

“Thank you.”

Garnet cleared her throat just then, turning her head to face Amethyst. The smaller one tried to ignore the gaze, shrinking ever so slightly in her seat and trying to eat nonchalantly. It didn’t last long.

“What do you want?” The nervous one responded with a bite in her voice, looking up at Garnet.

“You know you need to tell her yourself.”

“I...I don’t think…”

“Amethyst.”

The little one sighed and poked at her food for a second before turning to Pearl. “Okay, so...don’t get mad, but. I just...thought I should talk to Kevin about what happened with you and him before I make any...harsh, irreversible, horrible decisions.”

Pearl studied Amethyst, nodding a little. “I understand.”

“And...I’m gonna...need you to be there, when I talk to him. For...a second opinion, and. Maybe some...protection…?” Her gaze was averted, staring into her food as if she could find assurance inside it.

“I can be there. Garnet would make for better physical protection, however.” Pearl continued to look at Amethyst, watching as her face screwed up. This was difficult for her, she could tell that much.

“She can come too, it uh...it’d be...reassuring. If...that’s okay?” Amethyst took a cautious look up at the huge woman, who gave a curt nod in response. “Thanks, and…” Her hands balled into fists, her sentence stalling as words failed her, anxiety taking their place.

“...and?” Pearl leaned a little closer, hesitantly and gently setting a hand on Amethyst’s back to encourage the words, coax them out with kindness. She was not a mind reader, and tension filled the small one.

“I just...don’t...feel safe bein….alone here, right now, or...overnight. Could...could you….maybe…?” Amethyst slowly peered up at both of them, praying they would catch on as her hands somehow tightened more.

Pearl couldn’t. Her gaze turned to Garnet for answers.

Garnet cleared the air, accompanying the words with an amused smirk. “She wonders if you can spend the night here.”

Amethyst nodded and pointed at the woman, confirming that as her desire. A concentrated gaze still held the plate in place.

The pale one blushed a little and smiled, she was a little more excited than words could tell despite the situation. “Y-yeah, yes. I can do that.”

“Okay...rad, cool.” Amethyst nodded again and finally looked at her injured guest, shoving another bite into her mouth. “And uh….he's comin in the morning, so...Garnet can stay here too. If you want?” She looked up at the bigger woman.

Garnet only nodded and adjusted her glasses. “I have a feeling that's advisable.”

“It'll be cramped? I could sleep on the floor and you two can take the bed and the couch.”

“Oh, no that's okay!” Pearl began to speak, but Garnet cut it off.

“We’ll deal with it later.”

“Or...we can do that, yes.” The thin woman wrung her hands a little and nodded a little.

“Heh. Aight, whatevs. Jenny’ll be here soon, I'll tell her what happened so you don't have to.” The shortest one took another bite, studying Pearl.

“O-okay, only if you're alright with all of this.”

“More than alright! It’ll be fine.” Amethyst smiled just as the door opened and her roommate entered with two pizzas. “Speak of the fuckin devil!”

“Hey now I know I ain't hot shit but...well, I guess I am.” Jenny smiled, laughing a little. “Aw shit, y'all ate? I brought these for nothin then. What’re y’all up to, anyway? Why does Pearl look like her face got hit by a truck?”

Amethyst smirked, Pearl frowned, and Garnet gave a passive shrug.

“Well...that's a long story.” The shortest one’s arm crossed behind her, scratching at the back of her head. “To make it short, Kevin punched Pearl, she and her roommate are stayin the night, and Kev’s comin over tomorrow so we can talk it out.”

The last word was barely out of her mouth before a triumphant yell filled the room. “I FUCKIN KNEW THAT ASSHOLE WAS BAD FOR YOU, NOW YOU KNOW!” Jenny nearly dropped the pizzas in her moment of vengeful justice.

“Hey...it still hurts, you know.” Amethyst crossed her arms, frowning. Pearl was too busy trying to figure out what her own face might be looking like. Garnet was just sitting and observing.

Jenny sighed and calmed down. “Okay, okay. You're right, that wasn't okay. My bad. Are y'all okay? I have comfort food.” The roommate finally crossed the floor, setting the pizzas on the table. “If you're not too full, that is.”

“We’re fine.” Garnet spoke finally as the pizzas jolted Pearl from her reverie of injury.

“I know I'll have some, thanks Jen.” Amethyst smiled at her and opened a box, picking up two pieces and already shoving it in her mouth before speaking, “How come you alwaysh got pizzash, anywaysh?”

“Dad lets me bring home one or two on a discount. Sometimes for free, too, if he thinks I did well enough while workin’. Who’re you, tho?” Jenny was looking at Garnet now, addressing her as she took her own slice.

“Pearl’s roommate, Garnet.” She declined a slice of pizza, her arms crossed as she leaned back in the chair.

“Yo, I'm Jenny! Are you stayin too?” The woman flashed a smile, hoping for a decent impression.

“Yep.” If Garnet was pleased, it didn't show.

Pearl broke in finally. “We’re going to stay until Kevin leaves, are you?”

“You fuckin crazy, girl? Hell yeah I am! Plus I'd die to see a confrontation like this.” The other roommate smirked and took another bite.

“Okay, okay, I get it. You hate Kevin. But he’s not what you think he is.” Amethyst entered the conversation now, annoyance peppering her words.

“Aw, he's actually a big sweetheart inside that's gonna say sorry and everything will be okay?” Jenny made an apathetic pouty face.

The shortest one took a deep breath. Anger wouldn’t solve this. “Look. It's just...a long fuckin story, okay?”

“We got time.”

The room went silent.

A clock ticked, and Amethyst swallowed her bite of pizza. She had a bad habit of talking with her mouth full.

“Okay.” A sigh and a nod. “Okay. But…” The dark brown eyes focused on the floor.

The ones hidden behind sunglasses acknowledged it, the biggest woman speaking, “Take your time.”

The mass of bleached hair shifted down as the smallest one leaned over, clutching her pizza and breathing.

Pearl watched with concern, but stayed silent. Something was about to happen.

The mass spoke, sitting up as words rushed out like a waterfall. “He kinda used to hit me, okay? It only happened once or twice though. It's okay! And this week I went to his place while havin a shitty day and I fuckin wanted to watch fuckin something I wanted to watch but he fuckin made me watch what he wanted to watch and then halfway fuckin through he starts gettin handsy while I don't fuckin want to do that but I fucking told him about the god damn Pearl thing and I fuckin owed him for it-” she started gasping here,“-so I had to fuckin let him to what he wanted and I wanna fucking throw up I fucking hate him so much I fucking...want. I want fucking out of this bullshit I don't like this it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts…” Tears accompanied the words, wet sobs replacing the gasping breaths she had begun taking. Not long after that her head was on the table. Her hands were fists and her words stabbed the air with all the intensity she felt inside her, the shameful, hot tears continuing their journey down her cheeks.

The room was silent once again.

Pearl watched, her face contorted into as much of a pained expression that she could bear. “Amethyst…”

“Don't. I don't need your fucking pity.” The words were slower, but agitation remained. The waterfall fell to a stream, but the rapids threatened to rush through.

The pale guest looked at Garnet for help.

The tallest one sat up. The arms uncrossed slowly, a gentle hand reached to touch Amethyst’s arm. When Amethyst tensed and shied away, it withdrew.

She spoke. “Amethyst. You…got the opposite of what you wanted with him, and that's not okay. That's very, very not okay. This is about exactly that; what YOU want. Tell me, if there were no consequences to your thoughts, what would you want?”

Silence. Then, small words from the safety of her own arms. “I would wanna get away from him.”

“If you had a chance, wouldn't you want to do just that?”

“Yeah…I guess so...”

“This is your chance, Amethyst. We’re here, and we won't dare to let him touch you like that again. This? This is about what you want. Now, in this situation, what do YOU want to do?”

One more moment, a few more ticks of the clock. “I want to get away from him…”

“Then that’s what you CAN do. Remember that. It’s okay, this is your choice. He has hurt you, he has wronged you greatly. He doesn't have to matter to you anymore. He is not allowed to force you to do anything, that includes be around him. Please, let us help you.”

“How do I...know you're not just trying to hurt me more?” Brown eyes peered up from her arms.

Pearl spoke now, her voice as gentle as she could muster. “Because you know it’s what you want, and it’s what you...need, and...we want to help you with that. We care about you, we’ll help you if...if you want us to.”

Silence hung in the room once more as the three looked at the pained woman with her head on the table. Then she looked up carefully, her gaze turning to the last one that spoke, and nodded once. “...okay.”

Pearl gave a small but genuine smile. “You’re safe, Amethyst. He can't hurt you right now.”

The small woman watched her, studying her face for a moment more before standing up and scrubbing her eyes. “I gotta piss.” She walked a path to the hallway unceremoniously, but stopped before crossing the threshold.

Suddenly, Pearl was standing too, and she was being hugged almost too tightly for air to enter her lungs. It took a second to realize what was happening, but her arms wrapped around the small one quickly enough, and she hugged back just as tightly as Amethyst did. Her gaze went to Garnet, the latter giving a smile and standing as well, adding herself to the embrace by kneeling. Jenny followed right behind her. No words were spoken.

The moment hung for a second, the smallest one shutting her eyes tight as a few more tears left her eyes. Pearl made a small observation that they happened to face the cardinal directions, herself marking east, Jenny marking south, Garnet being west, and Amethyst marking north. The northern one took a shuddering sigh as Pearl ran her fingers through the small one’s hair and the two’s roommates parted from the hug.

Finally, Amethyst looked up at Pearl.

Her baby blue eyes met Amethyst’s dark brown ones, and she spoke with a quiet voice. “Are you okay?”

Amethyst nodded after a moment’s hesitation, and buried her face back in Pearl’s shirt. Muffled, inaudible words rose from the fabric.

“Hm? I couldn't hear you.”

The words became audible. “This is really fuckin gay.”

Pearl burst out laughing, as did Amethyst, Jenny, and Garnet. As it subsided, the pain did too.

“Amethyst, you ruined the moment.”

“That's what I'm here for, babe.” She flashed a teary smile up at her pale guest, having finally let go during the fit of laughter.

Garnet adjusted her glasses, a smile settling across her face. “Now that the moment is over, do you have any games? I've a feeling we’re not sleeping for a while.”

Jenny crossed her arms and nodded. “Yeah. I'll get some board games out, Amethyst or y'all can set up the Xbox. We’re gonna have a good time here tonight and you know it.” Her own grin was flashed, and she left the room.

Amethyst watched, then looked back up at Pearl. “Sit next to me?”

“Of course.” A smile was returned.

They sat in front of the couch, leaning against the legs as Garnet sat behind them. Amethyst tentatively leaned against Pearl as Jenny searched through the video game pile. A few last tears trailed down her face as emotions welled up inside of her. Northern downpour sent its love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!


	8. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Panic! at the Disco! At this point I have a feeling y'all are painfully aware of my music tastes

“Press X Press X PrESS X.” Amethyst was getting a little too into the game for her own good, but then again, Mortal Kombat could get pretty intense with the right people. Considering Garnet hadn’t lost a single match yet, she knew she’d found a good challenger. Even Jenny couldn’t beat her, and it was becoming a little frustrating. “Use the teleport, grab, X combo before she blocks it, Jen!”

“I’m fuckin tryin!” Jenny was leaning forward and button mashing intensely at this point. No strategy seemed to work against Garnet, she always managed to find a way to beat you no matter the character. She only sat with a smug smirk plastered on her face as she knocked out Jenny’s character, adding insult to injury by perfectly executing the Fatality sequence.

“Who’s next?” She asked, looking at the three.

Jenny and Amethyst were too busy staring at the screen with their mouths agape in awe.

“I’ll take that as Pearl volunteering.” The huge woman chuckled and shoved Jenny’s controller toward the one in question.

“Wh-what? Me? I...guess I could try..?” Pearl held the controller uncertainly, studying the buttons and considering the combinations that could be used.

Amethyst recovered from her trance. “Kick her ass, P!”

Jenny followed suite. “Yeah! Avenge me!”

Pearl chuckled slightly nervously, wondering if this would have any negative backlash on her and Garnet’s relationship. “I can try, you two, we’ll see how it goes.”

Then the match began.

Garnet started off by immediately ripping into Pearl’s character viciously and without mercy as she had been with the other two, leaving no room to block or counterattack. But Pearl managed to figure out how to break the assault, unlike Jenny and Amethyst. Once that happened, Pearl stayed at a long distance, attacking Garnet from afar and managing to drain her health. This continued, and since Garnet’s character had very few long range attacks that she knew of, Pearl had the upper hand.

The last bits of health remained, and Pearl performed the last attack. “FINISH HER!” flashed on the screen, and she couldn’t help but smirk as she executed a masterful Brutality on Garnet’s character.

Amethyst and Jenny immediately screamed so loud that Pearl could only thank the universe that the sound regulations started at 11 and it wasn’t quite time yet. She was tackled to the ground by BOTH of them while Garnet smiled, looking at her character’s decapitated corpse on the screen while Amethyst and Jenny practically mauled the thin woman.

“HOLY SHIT YOU DID IT P YOU BEAT THE MENACE!” Amethyst’s hands were pinning Pearl to the ground.

“YOU AVENGED ME!” Jenny kneeled nearby.

“Good work, Pearl.” Garnet was now taking in the scene with an amused smile, gently shoving Amethyst and Jenny off of the poor victor. “Careful, she’s fragile.”

“I’m not fragile! I’m just...petite.” Pearl huffed, her face bright red as she tugged on Amethyst’s arm in order to sit up. “Are we going to do that again? Because having the entire room maul me wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience, I’d say…” Well, having Amethyst nearly maul her was bad enough. There was a...certain rush to being pinned to the floor by her.

“Sorry P, got excited.” Amethyst’s arm stretched behind her head as she spoke, smiling apologetically. “Whaddya say to a round 2?”

“I say no.” Garnet answered the question for her. “We need to sleep if we’re going to confront Kevin in the morning.”

“Awww c’mon, Garnet! One more hour!”

“No. It’s bedtime.”

“Please?”

“Where should we sleep?”

“Uuuggh okay you can sleep in Jenny’s room or on the couch, OR we can kick Jenny to the couch, and I have a bean bag chair in my room I can sleep on while Pearl can take the bed. Good?”

Garnet gave a curt nod and looked at Jenny. “I’ll take the couch.”

“You sure? It ain’t the most comfy thing in the world.”

“I’m sure.”

“Aight then, couch it is for you. If you change your mind just hit me up.”

Pearl was still processing what Amethyst said. “Amethyst, wait- me? In your bed, while you take the chair? That’s okay, you don’t have to do that-”

“Where else’m I gonna sleep, P? In the bed with you?” The smallest one had said that as a joke at first, but her face changed as she considered the idea.

“I…” Now Pearl wasn’t opposed, but it’s hard to say that in a situation like this. She thought over her words for a moment. “Only if...you’re okay with it.”

Jenny broke in. “Get a room, you two.”

Now the two in question were blushing, and Amethyst sent a retort,”We’re tryin, can’t you hear us talkin? Jesus, Jen, get your hearin checked.”

Pearl hid her face as Jenny laughed. “Okay, okay. I’ll set all this up and help out Garnet, you help Pearl with the sleeping stuff. Don’t get too frisky, these walls are fuckin thin as shit.”

“OH my GOD Jenny, now I have to do it just to fuckin spite you! Get out of my house!”

“I can’t b, it’s my house too.” She blew a kiss and winked as she left for her room to grab blankets.

Pearl was just trying to figure out how her face hadn’t melted yet, with all the heat flooding to it.

“Sorry bout that P, she’s a feisty one.” Amethyst snickered and stood, holding out a hand to help Pearl up. “Let’s get situated. Night, Garnet!” She gave a wave to the other guest as she left the room with her, Garnet simply holding up a hand that was accompanied by a smirk in return.

\----------

The door to Amethyst’s room clicked shut gently behind them. Pearl tried taking deep breaths to calm down, if only a little. Her face was no longer the approximate temperature of the sun, though, so that was a plus. She had a feeling that wouldn’t last long.

“So, um...DO you wanna sleep in the bed…? With...me?” Pearl asked carefully, toying with the hem of her sleeve.

“Uhm...I...yeah, it’d be a lot more comfortable than the bean bag chair. If it’s. Chill with you.” Amethyst was studying the floor, glancing up at Pearl with the last few words.

She responded with a nod and a smile. “Yes, it’s...fine, it’s okay. The mattress seems big enough to fit us both, but. If you hog the blankets I will personally murder you with my bare hands.”

“Awww c’mon I can’t make a promise like that, don’t be harsh. ‘Sides, if I could get through Jasper tryin to do that over a chair, I think I could handle you,” Amethyst grinned,“I’m fuckin bushed tho.” With that, she flopped on the bed ungracefully and in her clothes, crossing her arms behind her head once she wiggled against the wall, then patting the bed next to her while looking at Pearl.

The pale one studied the scene for a second and ignored the playful slight against her strength, breathing before carefully laying next to the small woman. Anxiety held her in a firm grip as she didn’t meet Amethyst’s eyes.

“Night, Pearl. Sorry you ain’t got any jammies, but I’ll suffer with you.” There was a wink that Pearl managed to catch as she finally looked up.

“Oh, that’s… alright.” Familiarizing herself with Amethyst’s captivating eyes never got old. She studied the iris colors, the deep brown that was almost black. So lovely, so enticing. Words began to fail her.

“...You...okay…?” Amethyst was looking back, equally as lost as Pearl. The space between them decreased ever so slightly.

Pearl shut her eyes and nodded. “I’m tired too, I suppose.”

“Mm.”

At the lack of response, the baby blue eyes opened again. They discovered Amethyst scanning Pearl’s face with a small smile on her lips. The latter blushed gently. “So...goodnight, then?”

Amethyst nodded. “Uh..can...I…?” The words failed her, but she reached her hands down around Pearl’s waist, wiggling so she was closer as her face turned bright red, gaze leaving Pearl’s face.

She wanted to cuddle? That was...kind of intensely adorable. “Yes, yes you can.” Pearl smiled wide and wrapped her arms tightly around the small woman as she returned the gesture like before in the kitchen, but this time only the two of them. Amethyst’s head nuzzled under Pearl’s chin comfortably, both of their pairs of eyes closing.

“Night, Pearly.” Pearl could feel Amethyst’s smile against her shoulder as the latter spoke.

“Goodnight, Amethyst.” The pale woman buried her face in Amethyst’s mane, hoping absentmindedly that she didn’t suffocate overnight in the mass of nicely-scented hair.

A clock ticked a few times. A moment passed.

It ended with a single word, uttered gently by the smaller one. “Pearl…?”

“Hm?” Pearl met her gaze, toying with the monstrous pile of hair and straightening any tangles her fingers could find.

Amethyst blinked slowly, then shuffled so she was eye-level with Pearl again. “Your jaw looks like it hurts…”

“I can manage. Your nose isn’t much better.” Pearl said with a shrug.

Amethyst’s expression didn’t change as she studied Pearl’s jaw. Her hand gently took hold of the pale chin, turning her face slowly and carefully so she could look at the bruise. Pearl remained silent to allow Amethyst her inspection, watching as the small woman looked closely.

“It’s really not that big of a deal, Amethyst. I’ll be fine. Besides, doesn’t your nose hurt? I bet it’s almost as bad as my jaw, if not worse.” Pearl’s hand gently met Amethyst’s as she looked at Amethyst’s bruise in return.

Amethyst remained silent, looked up at Pearl for a second, then back at the wound. A moment was passed in hesitation, then she kissed it gently, allowing the light touch to linger for a second before allowing her lips to leave the discolored skin. The gesture was so sweet, so intimate in its own way that Pearl felt her chest tighten a little. Such love in so little a thing; not to mention from Amethyst.

The small one spoke quietly, not meeting her eyes,”There, I...I kissed it better.”

It was Pearl’s turn to study Amethyst now, her eyebrows knitting together as she waited for eye contact. When the latter finally looked up questioningly, almost afraid of Pearl’s silence, she caught onto the gaze. Pearl couldn’t say what she wanted to say. But as the silence loomed on, Amethyst leaned a little closer, hesitating, then whispering,”Do you want me to kiss you?”

Pearl nodded slightly and spoke in a whisper,”If it’s okay with you.”

She could feel Amethyst’s grin in the darkness. The small gap between the two closed, and their lips brushed gently for a second before parting, akin to Amethyst’s cure for Pearl’s wound. The difference began when the separation didn’t last long, their lips meeting again with a little more purpose, more sense of place and belonging.

Pale hands threaded more securely through bleached blonde hair, and thick arms wound their way around a thin body to pull it closer. Once their lips parted, their foreheads met, all eyes closed as breath was taken in slowly.

“Night, now?” The words were whispered.

Pearl nodded, pressing a kiss to Amethyst’s forehead and down the still slightly bruised bridge of her nose, tenderly returning the favor Amethyst had begun the moment with. “Goodnight.”

\----------

There was a jolt. Amethyst’s entire body twitched and she woke up, something feeling wrong. Maybe it was the dream she had just had; a dark figure was chasing her down a dead-end alleyway. When she tried to escape, it only pinned her to the wall. She was helpless and had no means to fight except her fists, but she couldn’t hurt the thing. Something told her there’d be a mental cost. The thing had leaned close when the dream had ended with her waking up to a dark room.

No light peeked under the door; it was still night time. A glance at the clocked showed it was 3 AM. Why couldn’t she sleep?

Amethyst took a deep breath, trying to shove off the sense of dread that creeped through her, trying to regain the breath that had left her lungs. Awareness hit her; Pearl was laying next to her, her arms wrapped tightly around the chubby body. Another deep breath coursed through her chest, and she pressed herself closer to the tall woman, clutching tight to her shirt.

The fabric was soft in her fists, and she ran her thumbs over it as if to test its reality. This was Pearl, yes, and this was Pearl’s shirt. Her head turned to the side, an ear pressing up to Pearl’s chest at just the right spot. The pulse of Pearl’s heart hit her head gently, telling her it was okay, this was a live human who cared about her.

But...how did she know Pearl really did care about her?

The fists’ grip tightened on the shirt before letting go, flattening themselves against Pearl’s back. Then, the woman in question stirred.

“Mmm…” Her long, pale arms tightened around the short woman, a leg throwing itself over Amethyst’s.

Amethyst kept completely still for a moment, trying to pay attention to the woman’s heartbeat. But she shifted to nuzzle under Pearl’s chin, and the woman stirred again.

“Amethyst…?” Blue eyes opened a little, her hand finding its way through Amethyst’s hair again.

“Shhhh,” she spoke gently,”Go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mmm...you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Amethyst traced small circles on the flat surface of Pearl’s back.

“You’re awake.” Now Pearl was becoming a little more alert.

“Yeah, I just. Had a dream.”

“Bad?”

“...I...guess so.” Amethyst couldn’t help but feel bad about waking Pearl up, but. The company was really nice. The unsettling feeling in the air had dissipated somewhat.

“Wanna talk about it…?” Pearl looked down a little now, both hands tangling themselves in her hair, her thumbs brushing gently across Amethyst’s jawline.

“I…”

Silence, a few ticks of the clock.

“Yeah, I um...I was...in this alley, I guess, and. Some guy is chasin me. It’s a dead end, and I...got stuck. The guy pins me there and starts leanin in, but. I woke up then.”

Pearl nodded, continuing to toy with her hair. “You were trapped?”

“Yeah, it was…” A moment passed. “...familiar.”

Nothing was said for a few more moments. Then Pearl’s eyes widened in realization. She knew what had felt familiar when Kevin was around. “I know how that feels.”

“You do…?” Amethyst looked up at Pearl, wondering if she really knew or if it was just the exhaustion speaking.

She nodded, humming for a second. “That...story for another time, you know. My...parents were...not...good.” Pearl faltered, hesitating to speak. “My father worked a lot and was...addicted, to drugs, and. My mother turned a drunken, blind eye on it.”

“She didn’t try to help at all…?”

“She...did, at first, but. That resulted in nasty fights in the kitchen. She couldn’t force him out of it, and she wasn’t...used to that. Mother was pretty controlling; if she had no power over it, she was lost. And so she became...an alcoholic. Obsessed over her weight, too, but yes. Father knew, and. I remember one night in the kitchen, I was hiding behind the counter as they talked. They both knew they had problems, they knew it needed to be stopped. So...they promised, that. If one stopped, so would the other.

“For a while, it...really seemed like things would get better. Father was angry sometimes from withdrawal and so was mother, but. We’d have more nice moments. Then...one night I was hiding behind the counter again. Then father walked in, started...shuffling around. He picked up a little bag of...something, then saw me. ‘Don’t tell your mother,’ he said. When I didn’t answer, he freaked out. ‘Promise me you won’t tell your mother!’ I was...too caught up in the moment, I didn’t understand. He seized me up by my arms, started yelling at me...I couldn’t say anything, I was scared. Then mom walked in and saw, and...yeah. Another screaming match ensued, father was kicked out for a while...I don’t know where he went. I never saw him much after that. Mother took care of me, but...strictly, you know. Managed everything I did; who I talked to, my grade, my activities, she didn’t let me do anything. I controlled nothing. So...my weight became an interest, I assumed I was...too much, it needed to be changed, regulated.”

“...and that’s why you don’t eat…” Amethyst nodded slowly, everything clicking into place.

Pearl gave a return nod, her eyes shut tight. “It’s messed up, but...that moment in the kitchen, I was. Completely helpless, just like you felt. And I was always stuck at home with mom and dad, and they fought a lot. Then mother, always controlling everything I did when he left. I didn’t even want to go to this college, you know. There wasn’t any escape from anything, though, I felt...completely helpless. And...completely...fucked, for lack of a better word.”

Amethyst was silent for a moment, a small nod in agreement at the last few statements. “Didn’t you have siblings?”

Pearl shook her head no.

“Friends?”

Again, it was a no. “Mother made that...rather hard.”

Silence. Tick, tick, tick.

“Kevin did that to me once.” Amethyst finally spoke  
.  
“What did he do, exactly?” Her pale hand shifted in the mass of hair.

“He...he got mad, cause. I went out partyin with Jenny. I’m pan, remember? And...He always hated that, said I’d leave him for some other person, probably a girl. Used to wanna make me not talk to anyone. Always got jealous a’ Jenny, too. Thought I was hookin up with her on the down low. But yeah, I went to a party cause I had a rough day, drank a lot...he was there too, hittin on some other girl. I walked up, asked what was goin on, and he just...dismissed me, acted like it didn’t matter. Like I didn’t matter. I left, went home...well, tried to. I actually...ended up in your dorm, heh. But I came back here for a sec before that, gettin some texts from him sayin that we needed to talk, that I should come to his place. I got there, and...it was all off, somethin was wrong. He had this look, this edge. Kept gettin pissy, tellin me I was in the way of what he wanted to do, that I didn’t give him enough freedom. I tried to tell him I just didn’t want him mackin on other girls, that’s what I’m here for and stuff, but...he hit me, Pearl. Then he pinned me and made me tell him it was okay, I wasn’t mad. Almost broke up with me, too, but I insisted. That’s when I left and ended up on your couch.” Amethyst looked down, holding her head. “I still think he was right...did I do something wrong? I was being clingy…ugh, this is all so wrong, he was right...”

Pearl took Amethyst’s face in her hands carefully, looking her in the eye. “Amethyst, you did nothing wrong. You’re allowed to get upset about him flirting with other girls, if you don’t like that. It’s worse that he forced you to verbally agree, it was most certainly not right. You...you’re allowed to be upset, Amethyst. You didn’t deserve to be hurt like that.”

The words hung in the air, Amethyst looking up into Pearl’s blue eyes as they really sunk in. She didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. She didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. She didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. “Neither did you…”

“Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn’t. But this is about you though, Amethyst. Please understand.” Pale thumbs stroked Amethyst’s cheeks caringly.

After a second, Amethyst nodded and buried her face in Pearl’s chest, hugging her tightly and making a mental note to return this emotional favor to Pearl later on. This was an awful lot of emotion for just one night, she didn’t think she could right now. The tears forming in her eyes again only proved her right. When Pearl hugged her back just as tightly, burying her face in Amethyst’s hair, a shining sphere escaped the confines of her eyelids as she nodded. Nothing else could be said, but something made it feel like they both understood. “Thank you…”

“Of course, Amethyst.” Amethyst could feel Pearl smile through her hair, causing her to smile as well.

Yeah. Pearl cared about her, there was no doubt now. The thought didn’t leave her mind as she drifted comfortably back to sleep, Pearl’s lips pressed against the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin, yo B33


	9. Defame Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, hoooo-boy....it's a doozy  
> The title is by New Years Day!

Dark brown eyes open once more. There’s a glance to the door, light shows under it. Warmth registers through her body as she realized she is still clinging tightly to Pearl, who is returning the gesture with the same strength she is given it. Then the air registers.

Something is wrong. But this time, it's worse.

“Pearl.”

“Mm..you okay?” The baby blue eyes open, her pale hand stroking itself through Amethyst’s hair. 

“Something’s wrong.”

Pearl looked confused, but checked the time. It was 9AM now. She looked back at Amethyst questioningly. 

“Just...trust me, we need...to get up, and stuff.”

There was a hesitation, then Pearl nodded and let go, releasing Amethyst from her grip.

Amethyst immediately stood, though she missed what warmth Pearl gave her. As the pale woman stretched her arms out, Amethyst took hold of her thin wrists and gently tugged her off of the bed, hugging her tightly for a second. Pearl returned the gesture before Amethyst tugged her gently out of the place and into the living room.

Garnet was sitting at the dining table, arms crossed as she leaned back in the chair. Though she normally would have commented, she was staring at the front door patiently, silently. All she gave was a small nod in their direction to acknowledge their presence.

“...he’s coming, isn’t he?” Amethyst asked her.

Garnet nodded, and nothing more. They didn't know how she would know that, but something felt...true, about it. 

The smallest one took a second, letting the fact sink in. A hand went up to Pearl’s shirt, clutching to its fabric as if it would keep anything bad from happening to them. Pearl gently laid her hand over Amethyst’s in an effort to reassure her, the taller one looking down at the ball of sudden anxiety. 

Amethyst only stood. Something bad is going to happen, something bad is going to happen, something bad is going to happen, something bad is going to-

“Amethyst?” The pale one spoke gently, snapping her from her thoughts.

She looked up at her. “Mm?”

“Have...you eaten yet?”

Amethyst shook her head no and took a breath. “You guys gotta eat, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll fix you up. Can you wake up Jenny for me? I dunno why the fuck she ain’t out here yet.”

Pearl smiled and nodded. “Yes, I can rouse her. I’ll return.” The words were spoken like a promise. She WILL return. Amethyst thought it comforting enough as the taller one left for Jenny’s room. 

Garnet didn’t seem as if she’d be much for conversation at the moment, so Amethyst immediately entered the kitchen, busying her mind and trembling hands with recipes and food. 

She grabbed a pan from the cabinet and searched around for something good to make, attempting to busy her mind from the situation at hand. 

What could go wrong?

Then the door to the dorm opened with a bang. 

Well, shit. THAT’S what could go wrong.

“Where is she?!” She could hear Kevin’s voice from where she stood.

“Don’t know who you’re talkin about.” Garnet’s voice drifted into the kitchen more gently than Kevin’s did.

“Just fuckin tell me, you psycho.”

Silence. Then she heard lighter footsteps and Pearl entered the kitchen quickly. Amethyst could see Jenny pass by to stand in the living room with Garnet. Pearl crossed over to her and touched her shoulder gently, saying nothing. 

An argument began in the living room. Jenny and Garnet wouldn’t allow him any amount of steps more inside the apartment, but Kevin wasn’t having it. 

“Why won’t you let me in you fucking pricks??? I’m here to have a calm ass DISCUSSION with Amethyst about what a fuckin shit head she’s bein right now!”

“And that’s why you’re not taking a step closer.” Garnet spoke now.

“Seriously man if you call her any more shit ass names like that I’m gonna have to rip you a fuckin new one before another can spill out your mouth. I JUST got up bro, I ain't dealin with no shit.” Jenny’s voice forced Amethyst to feel like she was crossing her arms. 

Amethyst looked up at Pearl, who looked back with concern. “We can handle this, if you want.”

The little one shook her head no, then buried her face in Pearl’s shirt for a second as the argument continued to escalate. Then she dashed out to the living room, startling everyone in the process. 

“Ohhhh so little fuckin princess shows her face now that her STUPID GIRLFRIEND and her friends are in trouble? What a fucking asshole, I thought I meant something to you!” Kevin’s hands were balled up tightly as he took a step forward. When Garnet stood up behind Amethyst, his courage faltered as she towered over them and Amethyst’s hands mirroring his, balled into fists.

“Don’t touch her.”

It returned quickly. “I’ll do what I fuckin want, she’s MY girlfriend! My CHEATING girlfriend. But at least I’m fuckin willing to look past our differences and forgive her for what she did! Now she’s having you guys back her up like a fuckin pussy!”

Amethyst broke in now, her anger having built up over the time. “You’re a dick, Kevin! You’ve cheated on me before, why do you even fuckin give a shit?”

“Because it’s DIFFERENT for me! I’m not like you, I have different needs and feelings!”

Kevin continued his advance now as his focus laid itself on Amethyst, not breaking eye contact.

“Kevin, that’s full of crap and you know it.” Pearl’s voice broke in now as Amethyst took a step back.

“Oh, now the fuckin pretty ass girlfriend is fighting your fights for you?”

“She wouldn’t have to if you weren’t screaming at her right now.” Garnet answered him this time as Amethyst’s face fell, tears welling up in her eyes.

“No one asked you, you fucking ogre.”

“Hey now that ain’t called fo-”

Jenny was cut off by him. “Don’t even THINK about joining this argument, this is between ME and HER.” Kevin had looked up at Jenny, and now his gaze returned to Amethyst. He took a deep breathe. “Amethyst. Don’t make rash decisions. Just come back to my place and we’ll talk this out. You know you don’t want to break up with me. C’mon, at least admit that.”

When Amethyst responded with a stare, he continued.

“Don't you remember that time when we went to the music festival together? There were fireworks at the end. We watched them, and you told me you were so glad that I was here to watch them with you. Or that time we went to the theme park, and I threw up on the Whirlpool? You stood there and made me laugh while I got over it. We went through the dinosaur part of the park too, and started making fun of the way they look. We've had such good times, Amethyst. Why are you so willing to give all that up?”

Amethyst’s face looked so helpless as the tears grew. Memories flooded her head, including the few times he'd helped her. “And...the time that I got upset because I was insecure about stuff...you told me I was lovely and perfect.”

“Exactly. Plus there’s the time you woke up with a nightmare and called me, we talked it out. C’mon, babe, we always talk stuff out. I'm nice, you know that. Please reconsider anything rash you might be thinking right now. Don't leave me, I do need you. You need me too.”

Amethyst stared at him, relaxing her tense shoulders. She thought, and she knew it felt wrong. That feeling of helplessness coursed through her, and she glanced at Pearl. The pale woman looked back with concern, shaking her head ‘no’ ever so slightly. When she returned her gaze to Kevin, he looked angry at the fact Amethyst had even looked at her.

“Don't listen to her, Amethyst. You think I’m manipulating you, but she's trying to force you to break up with me. Besides, Pearl caused that argument, you know. She deserved to be punched, you know I wouldn't have hit her otherwise.”

A tear fell down Amethyst’s face, and not because she believed him, but because she couldn't tell whether or not it was a lie. In the end, there's a big difference. She was once again trapped by his words, she felt the cage rising around her like it had so many times before without her being aware of it. Who was right, who told the truth? Who held the key to the lock on this cage? 

How could she get out? 

Well, How did she ALWAYS get out?

By agreeing with him. Going home, calling it a day.

But that wasn't to be. Garnet spoke now. “Amethyst. Remember why you wanted to leave him in the first place. I...we can't force you to do anything, but think. Think hard. Remember. What did you say you wanted, if you had a choice? Remember that. Right now, you have a choice.” The huge woman gently touched her shoulder for a second. “Please, Amethyst. Do what you want to do.”

Silence once more. Amethyst stared up at Kevin, the tears slowly continuing to course down her face like a small river as she was forced to think. Contradictions tore her mind apart, she couldn’t understand. “I…” Her bravery faltered, her head starting to hurt from the confusion. But then the tension snapped, impulse won over, and she spoke her mind, she spoke what she had wanted for so long. “I’m breaking up with you.” 

Freedom. A breath of glorious, healing freedom.

But then Kevin frowned dangerously, and the freedom was known to be short lived. “Wrong fucking answer.” 

The next few moments were a blur. Kevin’s hand went to his pocket and pulled out some shining object, then Garnet’s hand shot from behind her and managed to redirect it. 

Now Amethyst was standing to the side somehow. When did her hands reach her chest? Why was Pearl shouting and crying? 

She watched Garnet deck Kevin in the face so hard he was knocked out, then kick him in a lower area just for good measure. Jenny kicked his ribs; she could process that as well. 

And now time started again. The three crowded around her in a large blur.

Garnet was expressionless, Jenny looked worried. 

Tears fell down Pearl’s face, her hands covering her mouth as three syllables spilled out quietly but painfully. “Amethyst...?”

Amethyst tried to respond, to say ‘hey I’m okay,’ but the only thing that came out was an odd, strangled noise. She held out her hands questioningly, trying to figure out what was going on.

They were covered in blood, and so was her chest. She was trembling hard. 

The room swam, the edges of her vision blackened as she tried to speak, to say anything. Intense dizziness caused her to tip.

Then she fell, the room filling with the invading blackness. 

\----------

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god-” 

Pearl was kneeling next to Amethyst’s unconscious and bloodied form, pressing her hands hard against the gash in her chest. It was more towards the center of her chest under her collarbone, and...she was losing blood. Fast.

Garnet ordered Jenny to go do something before pulling out her phone. Pearl couldn’t tell what, she was too focused on the mess that was quite literally on her hands right now. She whispered wishes under her breath,”Please don’t die, please don’t die, please don’t die,” and continued to try and stop the stream from flowing, trying as hard as humanly possible to not look at the woman’s face. 

Jenny returned with some old towels and gently touched Pearl’s shoulder. “Pearl, go wash your hands, I can take it from here while we wait. You go watch Kevin, make sure he stays out. And put that knife somewhere else.”

Pearl could only nod, not looking Jenny in the eye as she stood shakily and headed to the kitchen. 

Her hands. They were just...they were shaking so hard. She tried not to think about the blood covering them as she ran water over the previously pale things, watching as the red quickly flowed down the drain. Deep breaths wracked her body as she attempted to calm down, but the trembling in her hands refused to cease. It took a lot just to get back to the living room, back to the mess.

When she finally did, she refused to look where Amethyst’s body lay, instead looking over Kevin’s body for the knife. The glinting thing was taken from his hand and set on the table, ignoring any blood that covered the blade.

She watched him. Closely. 

No one spoke a word as the sirens crescendoed until they were outside the building, the paramedics eventually bursting in and hauling Amethyst inside the truck, checking her vitals as the policed questioned the other three on what happened.

After the run down, they weren’t allowed inside the truck, the knife was taken as evidence, and they needed to go. Garnet offered to drive, and the other two didn’t disagree.

After following the paramedics to the parking lot, they climbed inside Garnet’s car. Pearl sat in the back, alone, while Jenny took the passengers’ seat.

Once again, no one spoke a word. 

Pearl watched the morning sun rise through the window of the car as they drove. She pondered the beauty for a minute before having that sudden realization that all of her clothes were touching her. Then she realized she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

“...These are the same clothes we slept in.”

Jenny smirked a little. “Nice observation.”

“No, you don’t understand. These are disgusting, we need to change clothes. Why didn’t we do that back at your dorm?” Tears found their way into Pearl’s voice.

“I...think you’re overreactin a lil, Pearl.”

“Jenny, I’m not overreacting, I just- we just- I…” She trailed off, looking into the front seats. Then her breath quickened, and the dam broke. A deep breath. Then sobs wracked her body, forcing her to gasp as she tried to speak,”I just- I just want some… s-some nnnew clothes?? Ok-kay?????” 

Garnet spoke now, catching on. “This isn’t about clothes, is it?”

Pearl shook her head, leaning forward in her seat so she was effectively curled into a tight ball, clasping her hands behind her neck. Her shoulders shook as she spoke,”I j-just...Amethyst…! What if she-”

“She won’t, Pearl. It wasn’t that bad of a cut. I made sure of that.”

“B-but it s-still h-hit her…”

“Yes.” There was a bite to the word, catching a look from Jenny. But she softened. “But she’ll be fine. Kevin’s going to jail, Pearl. Amethyst is getting taken care of. We’ll be there for her too. Don’ worry, she’ll be better before you know it.”

Pearl took a few moments, allowing a few gasping breaths to escape her lungs before she opened her eyes again, tear streaks still running down her face. “W-will she?”

Garnet glanced at Pearl through the rearview mirror and nodded reassuringly. Jenny looked back at Pearl as well, smiling a little and mirroring the gesture.

A heaving sigh left Pearl’s mouth before she curled up again. “Thank you…”

Garnet grunted, and Jenny turned back around.

The rest of the car ride was spent sleeping, on Pearl’s part.

Therefore, she wasn’t awake to notice the tear running down Garnet’s cheek.

\----------

Pearl woke up in a cold, silent, empty car. A note was taped to the dashboard.

Upon further inspection, it said ‘If you wake up, call me. You were sleeping very soundly.’

The handwriting was Garnet’s, she recognized. A muted flash of anger at the abandonment coursed through her chest before she sighed again, dismissing it and pulling out her phone to call her friend. It answered on the second ring.

“Garnet?”

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah, I....how long did I sleep?”

“Not long. Jenny and I just went inside to check for Amethyst’s room for you. We’re on our way out now to get you.”

Pearl peered out of the windshield and noticed her friend exiting the building as promised. She nodded and hung up, watching as the other did the same. 

They reached the car a minute later, Garnet opening Pearl’s door. “Careful, you’re gonna be real sore when you stand up.” 

Pearl nodded, carefully stretching out her body from its awkward position in the car as she stood. She reached her arms to the sky, taking a deep breath and exhaling as she lowered them. Her long limbs smarted in protest, but ultimately it felt good to be out of the small space and no longer curled in a ball. Pearl rubbed her eyes, trying to open them a little more past the bleary fog of sleep and tears. 

Garnet wasn’t saying anything, only staring straight ahead and waiting patiently for Pearl. Jenny noticed, and when Pearl looked done, she bumped her hip against the huge woman, only managing to hit her thigh due to the height difference. “Les’ go.”

Garnet grunted and shut the door once Pearl moved out of the way, immediately turning back to the building. “She’s settled and checked in, Pearl. They’re allowing visitors now.”

Pearl nodded in acknowledgement and followed Garnet along to the front doors, hanging close to the two as they entered. The receptionist looked at them disinterestedly and pointed her pen in the direction they wanted to go, recognizing Garnet and Jenny from before. They went by without a problem and entered the ward, Pearl clinging close by and watching the rooms pass as they walked, keeping an eye out for Amethyst.

Then suddenly, Garnet stopped. “Pearl, are you sure you want to see her right now?”

Pearl looked up at her friend and breathed, nodding slowly on the exhale. 

Jenny had walked ahead a little, leaning against the wall next to a door. The plate next to the door held Amethyst’s full name on it, which Jenny gestured to with a glance that returned itself to Pearl. 

Pearl sighed, trying to relax. Amethyst is okay. Amethyst will BE okay. But she wasn’t brave enough to be the first one inside. “You open it…?”

Garnet nodded, situating herself in front of the door, gesturing for Jenny to follow. 

The two opened the door, entering the room one after the other. Pearl stalled, staring at the threshold keeping her from seeing her...friend? Girlfriend? She guessed that was something to be ironed out later. 

Her gaze flew upward as she took a deep breath.

Then she stepped through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for readin, bros! Hmu on Tumblr if you find any mistakes or think something should be a lil different :33


	10. Impossible Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty slow chapter, but I can't deny that I love it <33  
> 'Impossible Year' is by Panic! at the Disco :33  
> Man, they show up a lot around these parts, eh?

Amethyst stirred as the door opened gently. Her shoulder hurt bad, and the pain made her a light sleeper. She couldn’t complain, though; some company that wasn’t doctors would be really nice right about now.

Garnet entered first, leaning against the wall opposite of Amethyst and crossing her arms. Jenny situated herself by the window in the room, settling on the thin windowsill as best she could. 

“Man why’s my ass gotta be so fat, I can barely fit on this thing. I love it, but damn.”

The induced a small chuckle from Amethyst, but it was quieted quickly when pain coursed through her body at the disturbance. 

Then Pearl entered. 

She fretted with her hands, wringing them and toying with her fingers. The taller one looked at her friend on the hospital bed, mentally taking in the bandages wrapped around her torso and fretting even more when the sight really sunk in. Just looking at her gave Amethyst secondhand anxiety. So, she tried to speak.

“Pearl…?”

The taller woman sat next to the bed, setting a hand next to Amethyst’s and not looking up at her. 

“I’m okay.” Amethyst reached her hand over to Pearl’s, covering the dainty thing with her own and running her thumb over the pale skin. 

Another moment’s hesitation, then she looked up at the injured woman. There was a sharp intake of breath at the second, closer sight of the bandages, and she gripped Amethyst’s hand back a little harder than she meant to. “You’re...s-sure?”

The darker woman looked her in the eye and smiled, giving an affirmative nod. Then it grew into a grin. “‘Tis but a flesh wound.”

Pearl giggled nervously, only barely catching the reference. “I didn’t know you...watched that.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Monty Python’s the shit, yo.”

“You’ve got me there.” Pearl smiled back at her for a second, then looked at their intertwined hands and sighed, nearly letting go. “I...I’m sorry, about all of this.”

“Pssh, ‘s not like it’s your fault. None of you caused this.”

The silence that met her words wasn’t very reassuring.

“Aww, c’mon, you guys can’t seriously believe you made this happen?”

“Well…” Pearl said uncertainly.

Then Garnet spoke, her sudden entrance alerting Amethyst just a little. “Amethyst, I could have blocked the knife better if I only anticipated the action a little more. I normally do. But this time, I’ve failed you, and you’re seriously injured because of it,” the woman looked at the floor, and moved her hand to scratch just under her right eye, leaving behind the same shining dampness the ran down her face in the car before,”I’m sorry.”

Jenny talked next, not meeting her eyes. “I shoulda kicked the fucker in the dick the instant he started talkin about you like that anyway. If anything I kinda helped him, letting him in the place like that. If I hadn’t just woken up then maybe I coulda been a lil more receptive of what was goin on.”

Amethyst opened her mouth, then closed it, looking at Pearl. The pale woman had something to say too, she could tell by the way she fidgeted with Amethyst’s fingers. 

“I...shouldn’t have talked to him about you...then he wouldn’t have punched me. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t get in the way, this is...all my fault…” Pearl was hunching over a little. It pained Amethyst, knowing the woman believed every word she said about herself.

Looking at the three of them, it only broke Amethyst’s heart more. “Guys...Kevin’s always been violent. Y’know, I used to be freaked out he’d pull a stunt like this, whenever he’d get angry or...punch-y, I guess. I don’t know, I just. This isn’t your guys’ fault. Don’t blame yourselves for this. If anything, I’m to blame, I’m the one who was dating the guy. I already feel bad, maybe I should…”

“Forgive him?” Garnet said,”No. He stabbed you.”

“That’s my point, I guess. HE stabbed me, not you guys. Man, this is kinda gruesome, ain’t it? Too bad I can’t be the black knight in Monty Python, just up and rarin to go after losin four limbs.”

“We’re just glad you didn’t lose any appendages.” Pearl said, smiling a little. “That’d be quite the shame, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, then I wouldn’t be able to flip off Jenny when she eats all my Cocoa Puffs.”

“I’m tellin you that wasn’t me!” Jenny was smiling now, glad the tension was easing. “You ate all of it yourself, you just like blamin me for shit!”

“Yeah, maybe. But who’s gonna tell me I’m wrong?” Amethyst smirked at her room mate.

Jenny pursed her lips and crossed her arms, making a small hmph-sound due to being unable to retort. “Aaanywayy, are you wearin any clothes or are you in your birthday suit?”

“Depends, why you askin? Cause I think at this point, Pearl’s the only one who’s gonna know the real answer to that.”

Jenny smirked. “Cause I just got curious, ya dingus. Now look at Pearl, girl’s redder than a fuckin tomato.”

Amethyst glanced at Pearl and couldn’t help but laugh at the look. “Awww, did I embarrass you~?”

Pearl attempted to regain her composure, but only barely succeeded. “N-no! I’m just...I’m just curious where your clothes are too, now!” She crossed her arms, looking more outraged than she was and letting go of Amethyst.

Amethyst couldn’t help but laugh again. “Chill out, P. I’m wearin a hospital gown, my clothes are...somewhere.” The woman frowned. “Haven’t actually looked for em yet.”

“Are these it?” Jenny broke in, holding up a small pile of clothing that had sat on the bedside table.

“Oh, shit, yeah that’s it. Gimme.” Amethyst held her good hand toward them, curling her fingers in and out.

Jenny gave them to her friend, smiling a little. “Why? Feelin indecent in front of your girlfriend?”

Amethyst snorted. “Psh, NO. I just remembered I left some gum in my pocket from the restaurant and I wanted it.” She held up the wrapped piece in question and shoved it in her mouth, balling up the wrapper and chucking it at Jenny. Then her gaze went to Pearl, and she stopped smiling.

Pearl was wringing her hands again with uncertainty. “I...are we, uh…”

Garnet crossed the room to stand behind Pearl, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Pearl, I know what you’re about to ask. But now isn’t the time. For now we need to let Amethyst recover.”

“Uhhhhh what?” Amethyst looked between the two with confusion.

The huge woman only looked up to face Amethyst, then returned to her spot against the wall as Pearl stared at her hands. 

The pale woman took a breath shortly after and straightened her back, looking up at her friend on the bed. “Well. How long has it been since you’ve eaten? Are you allowed to have food right now?”

“I dunno, don’t really care either. If you could sneak me some food I’d probably cry out of sheer joy.”

“I suppose we can get you something then, right?” Pearl looked up between Garnet and Jenny. 

Jenny shrugged. “I’m down for whatever, yo. I can go get it while y’all stay here if you want?”

“I think Amethyst needs company, yes. But I think Pearl should go get it.” The tallest one readjusted her glasses and looked at Pearl.

“I can handle that, I think…” The woman was already standing, trying to recall if she saw any place that sold food around the hospital as they entered. 

“Take a left at the end of this hallway. It should be around there.”

Pearl nodded in acknowledgement and began to leave. “I’ll be back, then.” 

“See ya…” Amethyst said to the closing door.

\----------

Pearl continued to fidget with her fingers, pinching at her skin and looking around the halls anxiously as she searched for signs. Garnet’s directions were enough, but a little more certainty never hurt anyone, right?

She continued walking as she was before, her mind whirling with thoughts of Amethyst. Now she was nervous about what she had almost asked; why would she think it’d be okay to ask if they could date right after something that traumatizing happened? Mental kicks were administered at the thoughts, wishing she hadn’t begun to bring it up. 

Now she was worried about Amethyst’s mental health, as her mind played along the track. How could anyone be remotely okay after being stabbed by their ex? Pearl couldn’t imagine the variations of pain that Amethyst might be in. And yet the small woman acted as though everything was fine. Pearl couldn’t help but admire her friend’s courage, noting her own instability at having simply witnessed it. 

The pale woman took a few breaths as she entered the small store this part of the hospital held. There was a wall filled with various snacks, forcing Pearl to realize she had no idea what any of them wanted. Did she even have money with her? 

A pale hand felt around her pockets as she perused the wall, hoping she wouldn’t have to travel back to the car to retrieve her wallet. Garnet or Jenny wouldn’t be paying for it, that was for sure. There was a need to make up for the way she was acting right now: flighty, nervous, not thinking clearly. There was also the fact that Amethyst loved food. Perhaps it would alleviate some of the mental pain?

A relieved smile crossed her face as she felt a few dollars in her pocket. The reveal was about $7 altogether, she could work with that. Though, she didn’t recall putting them in there, nor would she normally do that. The relief clouded her mindset though, and she allowed the irresponsibility just this once.

Leaving the shop with a couple of bags of stuff eased her mind a little. There was something to bring back now, it would be okay. The situation at hand flitted at the edges of her mind until suddenly, one fact brought itself to the forefront.

Amethyst had gotten stabbed by Kevin and was taken by the police. He’d need to have a trial as soon as Amethyst was capable. The situation wasn’t over yet, and probably not by a long shot.

This would be a lot more difficult and mentally taxing than Pearl had previously thought. Her hands began to shake again just at the thought of returning Amethyst to his presence.

\----------

In the meantime, not much had happened in the room. Light conversation was being made between roommates as the door opened and Pearl entered with the snacks. 

Amethyst gasped and reached for the bags. “GIMME GIMME GIMME!”

The pale woman chuckled as she sat down and set the bags on the bed. “Here, I hope you like them.”

“Are you kidding? I love cherry sours! They make your tongue all numb after a bit.” Amethyst stuck her tongue out in a goofy smile before shoving a bunch of them in her mouth messily. “Try em if you wan’, you might like em.”

“And here you say you wanna flip me off for eatin your Cocoa Puffs.” Jenny broke in.

“HAH, you admit it!” Amethyst pointed a finger at her roommate victoriously. 

“Never said that, I only meant the accusing part of it.”

“Whatever, thief. You ain’t allowed to have any a’ my candy cause for one, P got it herself, and either way, Cocoa Puff stealers don’t get to eat more of my food.” The red candy was popped into her own open mouth as if to make a point.

“Amethyst, you can’t even say shit. I could tell when my cotton candy flavored grapes went a little faster than they should’ve.”

“Aww, come on, you can’t buy shit like that and expect me to just leave it in there without trying it!”

Garnet turned to Jenny. “Cotton candy grapes?”

“Yeah, never heard a’ those?” Jenny’s eyebrows furrowed at the question.

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Dude, they’re fucking INSANE,” Amethyst enlightened the huge one herself,”They taste JUST like cotton candy, it’s sick.”

“How could it...be...sick?” Pearl seemed confused as she tried to keep up. 

“Figure a’ speech, hon. It means they’re cool.”

“I...okay?”

“You doin okay over there?”

The room went silent along with Pearl. “I-I’m...sorry, but. How are you so...okay? With what just happened?”

“What, Jenny stealin my Cocoa Puffs? She always-”

“You know what I mean, Amethyst.”

“I...I just am, I guess.” The little one shrugged and looked away. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“But...there’s going to be a trial for Kevin once you get better-”

“So I’ll deal with it when I get better.” There was a bluntness and edge to her tone that suggested Pearl shouldn’t pry any further.

“I...guess that’s okay, then.” Pearl said uncertainly, looking up at Garnet. The huge woman only shrugged in response, giving nothing away. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Nah, you done enough.” Amethyst smiled at her and shoved another candy into her mouth. “Thanks tho.” 

“It’s...no problem.” 

Pearl felt something heavy in the air. Things would be fine for now, but. They wouldn’t be that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin, yo! Hmu with suggestions, corrections, questions, whatever on my Tumblr! I love talkin to people, don't worry :33


	11. This is Gospel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the attorney! Keep in mind, this chapter title is by P!@TD (again) and the version I have in mind is the piano version. Also it's not very fitting. But that's okay X33

Five days passed. The new gash in Amethyst’s chest had begun healing; stitches sealed it shut, and she was allowed to leave as long as the woman refrained from physical activity. Not that she even considered it, at this point. The pain that lanced through the area whenever she moved too much was enough of a warning for her.

Pearl, Garnet, and Jenny had visited her in the hospital all through the few days, helping her heal through laughter and distraction. Here and there, Pearl would touch Amethyst’s hand, brush some hair out of her eyes, and otherwise simply acknowledge her existence. It made Amethyst truly feel like she was cared for, which by then, she had desperately needed.

And now, the four were driving home.

Silence filled the car, one topic weighing heavily in the air as if it was screaming for someone to bring it up, out in the open for everyone to see. After a few minutes, Garnet heeded its pleas.

“They've settled a date for the hearing. It's in three days.”

“The….there's a court case?” Amethyst seemed more confused than she should be. 

“We did call the cops on the prick.” Jenny shrugged.

“But...shit, I ain't even got an attorney.”

“Took care of that for you.” Garnet adjusted her glasses as she drove,”Her name is Opal Patel. I've a feeling you'll like her. Though you're the one who will have to book her for the trial.”

“Why me?”

“I’m legally not allowed.”

“Ugh…can we get that over with?”

“You'll need to call her. You can do it now if you really want to.”

“What’s the number?” Amethyst asked with a small sigh, pulling out her cell phone.

“866-740-4531. Ask for Miss Patel, tell her Garnet sent you.”

“Aight, cool.” Amethyst dialed the number, soon covering the situation herself.

Pearl, in the meantime, sat next to her in the backseat quietly, staring out of the windshield. Her gaze sat squarely between Garnet and Jenny’s shoulders, directing itself through the middle of the windshield, thoughts racing through her mind about the trial-to-be. 

Kevin would definitely get charged for attempted murder. Though she was unaware how many years that would put on his back, she was certain it was a few, at least. But would Amethyst bring up the abuse? The...other stuff? Should she ask? 

Jenny snapped her out of her reverie. “Yo Pearl, where you at right now?”

“I...what?” Light blue eyes blinked and focused, returning to the present.

“You looked like you were states away, girl. Somethin on your mind?”

“I...I’m sitting right here in the car, though.”

The reaction produced a small chuckle from the other passenger. “Figure a’ speech, b. Whatchu thinkin about?”

“Amethyst…? I guess?”

“That ain’t no surprise.” Jenny snorted.

Amethyst just then hung up the phone and entered the conversation unexpectedly. “Y’all talkin about me?”

Pearl jumped a little at the sudden intrusion, as if she’d forgotten Amethyst was even there.

“Woah, woah, calm down, P. What’s got you all riled up?”

“I...Kevin, he...he abused you.” The words struggled the exit her mouth like someone clawing their way up a cliff face.

The outrightness had caught Amethyst off-guard as well, but she suspected there was more. “And?”

“W-well, see, that’s...he...um...” Pale hands flitted through the air, making empty gestures as if to try to pull the correct words out from it. “Will you….? Are you going to….mention...it? To the court?”

“Uh…” Now Amethyst was unsure as well.

Then Garnet added her own words to the space between them. “Kevin’s going to get about ten years for attempted murder, Amethyst. But if you add that he abused and raped you, we can add about ten more at most.”

“Way to be blunt as hell about it.” Amethyst crossed her arms, avoiding the implications.

“Do you want him in jail or not?”

“I...he...yyyeah, I do. But twenty years…?”

Pearl held her breath and spoke, nearly muttering. “Twenty years where there’s no chance he can touch you.”

That left Amethyst silent. 

Now Jenny spoke as well. “Yo, if you want him in there for that long, you gonna have to talk about everything that happened with him a. Us three can add our two cents to it, but your story’s probs gonna be the most important one. We just support it, you need to tell the main outline. Right?” She looked to Garnet for confirmation, who nodded solemnly.

A few seconds passed as Amethyst mulled the words over in her mind. “Do I have to…?”

“No,” the driver said gently,“But I imagine it will be quite a load off your chest, literally and figuratively.”

The smallest one gently rested her hand over the spot she had been stabbed, reminding herself of what happened through the slight pain that followed the touch. “Twenty years…”

“Jus think about it for now, but at least bring it up with Miss Patel while you go over the case.”

Amethyst nodded, despite knowing Garnet wouldn’t be able to hear the gesture. 

The pale woman sitting next to her fidgeted and twitched a little, pulling her legs up to her chest on the seat of the car and wrapping her arms around them. There was frustration in the way she rested her mouth against her knees, opening it once before allowing herself to speak. “I don’t...want you to be hurt by him again.”

The other backseat passenger nodded again, ever so slightly. “I don’t want you hurt by him either.”

“This is about you, not me.”

“He still hurt you.”

“Wait...couldn’t that be used against him too?” Pearl perked up a little in a hopeful manner, looking to Garnet for an answer.

“Could be. You and Amethyst are the only witnesses to that, but there’s still a bruise on your jaw. It could work.”

The pale woman smiled a little and looked at Amethyst expectantly. Amethyst looked back, but her expression was truly neutral, unsure of what to do. 

“You can’t...possibly be thinking he doesn’t deserve twenty years in there, can you?”

“No, I...I just...when he gets out, he…” Once again, the words failed to arrive to the speaker. 

Jenny lent them to her friend. “You think he’s gonna wanna kill you again?”

There was a pause, then Amethyst nodded, looking at the hands she rested in her lap.

“He gon’ be long gone by then, boo. He might have ya on his mind, but that don’t mean he gonna hurt you. Twenty years in prison can fuck a man up. You ever watched Orange is the New Black?”

Amethyst smirked, laughing a little. “Yes, Jenny. I’ve watched Orange is the New Black.”

“You seen how Piper got all fucked up, then! You know what I mean! And that was only a year, too. Imagine how he’s gonna be if he gets twenty of em, and for rape, too.”

A sick grin plastered itself to Amethyst’s face. “You’ve got a point there.”

Then Pearl looked at Amethyst and spoke, adding her own words with a small smile. “Either way, you’ll be somewhere entirely different in life by then. Who knows who you’ll have around to protect you?”

Dark brown eyes met those baby blues, traces of hope glittering in both sets. God, Amethyst hoped it was these three, if anyone. Please, at least let it be Pearl. 

\----------

“Good evening. I can get you another chair, if you need?”

Opal Patel was a huge woman. 

No, that’s an understatement. Garnet was a huge woman. Opal Patel? She was gigantic, absolutely enormous. Garnet hit 6 feet easily, but this woman was even taller than her somehow. 

It was a little bit intimidating, Amethyst had to admit as she settled down to meet the prosecuting attorney. It had been arranged the day Amethyst had gotten out of the hospital so Miss Patel could hear from her about the case, thinking it would help it a bit more.

The room was adjusted so there were four chairs in front of the office desk that Miss Patel used for business. The time had come to prepare the case, to inform her of exactly what she had to work with against Kevin. Anxiety coursed through Amethyst’s limbs as Jenny, Pearl, and Garnet settled around her. She was astounded they even allowed them in there, but she couldn’t complain about it, either. The more support she had, the better this would go. 

Miss Patel settled behind the desk, pulling out a legal pad and a black pen. “My apologies, but I have an atrocious memory. Is it okay if I take notes while you speak?” The woman looked up at Amethyst directly, almost surprising the smallest one when asked her opinion.

It took a second, but Amethyst managed to nod. “Yyyeah, sure, it’s chill.”

“Thank you. Now, down to business.” The woman poised the pen over the paper, reading over a few things already scribbled onto the pad. “So, I’m aware this man...Mr. Catis, he stabbed you in the chest about five days ago?”

“Correct, bro.”

“According to your medical records, the puncture barely managed to miss the arteries and veins entering and leaving your heart. The wound was also situated about...an inch away from your heart itself. Does this sound correct?”

Amethyst shuddered a little and nodded. From where she sat, she could feel Pearl cringing and tightening her grip on her own hands for comfort.

“Do you think it’s possible that Mr. Catis was attempting to…” Miss Patel faltered, looking up at Amethyst once again.

“Murder me brutally? Yeah, probs. Guy was fuckin insane.”

The attorney smiled in slight amusement. “As much as I’d love to tell the court this man is, as you say, fucking insane, I’ll need either medical history on his mental health or a history from you proving he is. Medical history would be more believable, they won’t take your word for anything.”

The smallest woman there smirked. Yeah, Garnet was right, she already liked this chick. “He used to go to a therapist, actually. I think he took meds for somethin, but by the time I knew him he didn’t take them anymore. Said he didn’t need them or something. I think it had...somethin with a b...bipolar? Borderline?”

“Borderline personality disorder? How much do you know about that?”

“Uh...not much, I guess. I can’t say he definitely had it, cause...yeah, I don’t know much.”

“Hm. What about bipolar disorder?”

“Same problem there.”

Jenny leaned forward from her spot slightly behind Amethyst. “I actually knew someone with that, once. I don’t think Kevin had that, it has a lot to do with like...phases, I guess? Nah, that’s a bad word. I mean like…”

“Episodes?” The attorney tried.

“Yea, like that. There are bits where they get really depressed, then bits where they get really happy and excitable and stuff. Kevin wasn’t like that.”

“Amethyst? Would you agree with that claim?”

The woman nodded resolutely. “Yeah, that ain’t it. But I know bpd ain’t got meds you can take for it, so…”

“Actually, most take some forms of medication anyway to treat symptoms. Nothing solves the disorder itself, but there are anxiety medications, mood stabilizers, and so on that can treat the depression, aggression, whatever else may come along with it.”

“Oh…so, what’s bpd, then?”

Opal sat for a second and thought, pulling her words together. Amethyst could practically see the cogs working in her head to form a good description. “Borderline personality disorder is...a rather uncommon mental illness, first off. People with it suffer problems with regulating emotions, thoughts, impulses, and often have very unstable relationships with others as a result. From what I’ve experienced myself, it manifests itself differently in everyone who has it. Some are compulsive liars, some are just constantly depressed and angry, some are combinations of those...I’m sure there are more. It’s common in individuals who have suffered a lot of trauma and/or abuse, normally in early childhood.” Then, she looked at Amethyst for any reaction.

Dark brown eyes only grew wider as Miss Patel spoke. That...really did sound like Kevin. Were all people with bpd like him…? Should she be scared? 

“I’ll...take it that fits fairly well?”

Amethyst nodded a little. “That...makes a lot of sense, are...are all people with bpd like him?” 

“Oh, hell no.” Miss Patel smiled. “Everyone is different, just because someone has bpd doesn’t make them a horrible person just because Mr. Catis here happens to have it too. Like I said, it’s different for everyone.”

Once again, the small woman nodded, blinking and taking a deep breath. “I can imagine. Shit, shouldn’t have called him insane. That was a pretty dick move. But...that can be used against him?”

“Technically speaking, yes. It could very well be used against him in the court of law. All we would need is his medical history, which won’t be hard to acquire. Along those lines, however, I see here you also went to a therapist for a time? A few years ago?”

“Yeah, I uh...had a bad bout with depression.” Shoulders shrugged as she turned her gaze to Opal. “It’s a lil better now, tho, I guess?....maybe not.”

“Well, I wouldn’t blame you for needing to go again after all this is through. It seems to have already taken a toll on you. But the downside to that is he can use that against you as well.”

“How would he do that?”

“Blame it on you, first of all. But that can be refuted using the fingerprints from the knife. He can also blame you for instigating, but with three other witnesses, I’ve a feeling he won’t get away with that. The only valid excuse he could use it for is to claim it as an accident, but once again, three witnesses. These three are going to be your best friends for the trial, I’ll tell you that right now.” Miss Patel gestured to Pearl, Garnet, and Jenny with a small smile. “I’m sure you know this already, but he’s definitely going to jail for a time. He can only attempt to reduce his sentence now.”

Just then, Pearl looked toward Amethyst, who happened to meet the pale woman’s gaze at the same time. The former lifted her hand, pointing to the bruise still staining her jaw, albeit with muted colors and gestured her head toward Miss Patel. 

“Is there more?”

Amethyst nodded vigorously and returned her gaze to Opal. “Yeah, he punched Pearl, too.”

The attorney’s eyebrows raised high as she looked at the thin woman, studying the injury on her face. “Did you take her to the hospital for that? Are there any prints that could be made? His fingers seem to have left an impression…”

“Shit. No, we didn’t.” 

“A-actually, I, um…” Pearl fidgeted, looking away. “Once, wh-while you were asleep, I had the doctor sort of...check it. But I don’t know if she wrote anything down.”

Opal nodded. “I’ll be sure to check, just in case. Amethyst, that must mean...your nose?”

That produced a little smile from the small woman. “Nah, my nose wasn’t him. It was from a badly behaved bear that I know.” A glance at Pearl forced a chuckle from her friend as well.

Miss Patel smiled and linked her fingers after finishing a sentence on her notepad. “I suppose I shouldn’t ask about that, then. However, DID Kevin ever make harsh physical contact with you? Of...any sort?”

“Eehhhgghh…” Amethyst’s gaze drifted toward Pearl as she avoided the question, the smile disappearing. Pearl flashed a small, encouraging smile at the woman, hoping it would help. “Yyyyyeah….yeah, a buncha sorts.” 

“My apologies, but for the case, I'm going to have to ask you to go into further detail about it.” 

“S’ chill, um…” Her darker fingers linked together in a little attempt to keep calm. “He uh kinda like…hit me once, you know? Got pissed and yeah. Then uh...he kinda raped me I guess.” 

The last few words fell out like weights, now they sat on the table in front of Opal. The attorney mulled them over, considering how best to pick them up. “Is there...any bruising? From either of these instances?”

“Well...there's a lil bit down low I guess, then where he hit me there's a lil mark and shit I dunno.” Amethyst’s gaze rested heavily on the floor now, her head tilting down as she tried to keep it together. The words still felt heavy on her tongue, but somehow letting the weights leave made it worse, reminding her of what happened.

Pearl noticed. She gently reached a hand over, just at the edge of Amethyst’s vision, and spread her fingers in an invitation for some physical contact. The smaller one graciously accepted it, toying with the pale hand with both of her own as time went on.

“I see.” Miss Patel said, marking a few more things down. “If you can get that marked down by a doctor, perhaps run a...DNA test, we can get evidence toward the...yeah.” 

“That's fine...so...agh, do you think we’re...gonna win?” The small woman perked up from under her hair.

“Oh, definitely.” Opal made eye contact with a smile. “He's already probably in for about 10 years for attempted murder. That's only if we can paint it in the correct light, however. But I've a feeling the jury’s sympathy will be on your side.”

Amethyst only nodded in understanding. “What else can get added?”

“The rape charges, abuse adds some, and if he pleads not guilty then gets convicted, that adds a few years as well. After a while he could potentially get out on probation, but that would be a long time ahead of now. You'll be safe for a long time yet.”

Amethyst nodded along as she listened, returning to studying the back of Pearl’s hand. “Good…”

“One last thing.”

“Mm?” The short one looked up.

“Do you have text messages from him? They might just prove to be substantial enough evidence if we can play it right.”

“I do, actually. I'll keep em for the trial.”

“May I look at them? I need to know what I have to work with.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Amethyst finally let go of Pearl’s hand to open her phone, pulling up the recent conversations with Kevin and handing it over.

After the attorney scanned over a few messages and nodded, she nodded and returned it to its owner. “Thank you, I think it'll do just fine. That's on iMessage, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“The judge might have you check the number those messages were sent to, just to be certain it is in fact Kevin you were texting.”

“Oh, aight. Makes sense.” Amethyst nodded and shoved her phone back inside her pocket.

“Well, I believe that concludes the session, then. I can schedule a doctor’s appointment for you so you can get those things checked out, plus perhaps take a look at Pearl’s face and set it in stone that it happened. If you'd like, as well, direct quotes; text messages, emails, et cetera from Kevin can prove convincing as well. Prepare some of those if you think it'll assist the case.”

“That'd be great, I can probs do that.”

“Alright, then. I'll email you about it, alright? Thanks for meeting me!”

“Thanks for bein my attorney and shit, I dunno.” Amethyst shrugged and stood up, still clutching Pearl’s hand like a lost child. “This is a weird case.”

“Don't worry.” Miss Patel also stood, crossing the room to open the door. “We’ll get him in there.” 

The smallest woman looked up as Pearl led them through the door, speaking with a small but genuine smile,“Thanks.” 

As the door shut behind them, Pearl squeezed Amethyst’s hand reassuringly. “I’d say that went well, don't you think?”

Garnet nodded,”I'll have to agree. She knows what she's doing. Kevin isn't getting out of this.”

Jenny grinned and looked at Amethyst,”Le’s go get ice cream, eh?” 

Amethyst grinned back, looking at the three of them. 

Freedom was on its way.

“Yeah, sounds cool to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! However, also let me reiterate this again: Just because you have bpd does not make you an abuser, and not all abusers have bpd. Kevin's his own person, and there are a lot of reasons he acts like he does. If you want I'd be glad to explain why he's such an asshole, if you'd like confirmation that it's not just bpd. Message me on Tumblr, comment, anything! 
> 
> Or, if you think me making him have bpd is a horrible idea, just hmu and talk to me about it. I'll take what you say into consideration, aight? Just please be respectful, is all I ask
> 
> Thanks again, yo :33


	12. The Judge (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the trial begins...  
> (This title is by TOP again X33)
> 
> EDIT: TOTALLY forgot to mention, but pls thank Kindergarten-runt on Tumblr for helping me out a fuck ton with the trial process! I knew absolutely nothing but he helped me out a lot, so yeah. He's a bro tbh, thanks man!!

At last. The four of them stood before the courthouse doors, silent as Amethyst breathed in the situation.

Three days had passed, as well as yet another visit to the doctor, more video games with each other, and more cuddling with Pearl. Jenny and Garnet seemed to get along pretty well, too, an added bonus to the situation.

The smallest one looked over the courthouse doors as the approached, stopping a few feet away. The others stopped too, wanting to allow her the first step into the situation.

Thoughts raced through Amethyst’s head; scenarios, what-ifs, possibilities of everything that could possibly go wrong. Worst case scenario: he wouldn't get convicted. Sure, she had a stitched cut in her chest proving him guilty, but...he knew his way around words. You could never be sure with Kevin Catis.

The thoughts were interrupted by a pale hand touching her shoulder gently. When the short woman looked up at Pearl, she was offered an encouraging smile and five careful words: “You can do this, Amethyst.” 

Amethyst’s gaze lingered on Pearl’s before taking a deep breath and approaching the door, entering the courtroom with great trepidation.

Opal Patel was already settled at the proseuctor’s table, waiting patiently for Amethyst as she looked over her notes. Another gigantic woman sat at the defendant’s table, Kevin sitting next to her and leaning back as if nothing was wrong.

...needless to say, Amethyst found it rather unnerving. But two could play at that game, despite the nerves rising in her veins and screaming at her to run, run now. She settled next to Miss Patel and leaned forward on the table, crossing her arms in mock comfort as she glanced at her attorney’s notes and her three friends sat down.

“Got a plan?”

Opal nodded, flipping a page. “Don't worry. We’ve got this in the bag.”

That reassured Amethyst somewhat. “Did you...call my mom? Or any of my family?”

“Should I have?”

“Nah, they wouldn't help my case even if I was dying.”

“Well, I suppose it's good that I neglected to ask about them, then.”

“Who's the other attorney?”

“That,” Opal seemed to hesitate,”Is Miss Amaril. She's probably the most ruthless, cold hearted defense attorney you can find. Doesn't matter whether you committed serial murder or worse, she can find a way out of it.”

“That's...reassuring.”

“Don't worry, Amethyst. The worst they could do is shave a few years off of his sentence.”

“How many?”

“Maybe 10 if they're extremely lucky. Besides, what evidence can they produce in support of his cause?”

Amethyst only grunted and leaned back, attempting to maintain her uncaring demeanor. That probably wouldn't work for long, though.

A sharp rap sounded through the area as the woman at the bench hit the gavel against it. “Order, please.” Immediately, silence filled the room. Amethyst’s thoughts only got louder.

“We are gathered today for the hearing of accusations of attempted murder, rape, and abuse of the woman Amethyst Rivera by a Kevin Catis. Prosecution, will you please approach the stand?”

Miss Patel stood and set herself before the judge and faced her audience. “Ladies, gentlemen, and otherwise of the jury. I present to you my client Amethyst Rivera, a 21 year old woman in college, a woman JUST old enough to legally drink. Miss Rivera was in a relationship with the defense, Kevin Catis, for about six months before the recent events occurred. The first and most continuing of these events would be the accusation of his abuse. For that, I call my first witness,” Opal looked up at the blonde judge,”I call Jenny Pizza to the stand.”

There were a few murmurs and a minor commotion as Amethyst’s roommate stood up from the crowd and made her way to the stand as asked. Once the oaths were said and the woman settled comfortably in the seat, Opal began her questioning. 

“Miss Pizza. What is your relationship with my client?”

Jenny shrugged, glancing over at her friend at the prosecution table. “She’s my roommate, y’know? We kinda knew each other before college, so we managed to get paired together.”

 

“So she’s a friend, you’d say?”

“Defs.”

Miss Patel nodded, leaning against the stand. “Miss Pizza, have you met the prosecution outside of these events before? Have you ever talked to Mr. Catis with and/or without Amethyst around?”

“Yeah, I mean. She’d bring him to the dorm every now and then, sometimes she’d go make food or go piss or somethin and leave me alone with him, so I talked to him whenever.”

“Though I will have to ask you to keep your language a little more formal, miss, can you please tell me what he was like in these circumstances?”

Jenny made an ‘oops’ face at the minor blunder and nodded. “My bad. Yeah, he was like...always kinda tense, I guess? Always seemed to be accusin me of somethin one way or another. Never really liked how it felt to be around him, especially alone. Felt dangerous.”

“How would you say he treated my client when they were together?”

“Like sh-....I mean. Not very...well at all. She never had a chance to do what SHE wanted to do, everythin was about him or what he wanted. Plus if she didn’t wanna do somethin, he’d get pis- I mean. Upset, then would get kinda violent in a verbal way. Sometimes he kinda looked ready to fight too, like. It was freaky.”

“Do you have any moments like that in mind, Miss Pizza?”

“Yeah, like. One time she jus wanted to play some Mortal Kombat wit him, one of the old versions, and he was all like,’nooo the graphics suck Amethyst let’s play something better, this is full of crap.’ Then when she insisted he started callin her names and shhhsstuff.” Her shoulders went up every time a swear nearly left her mouth, but she managed to keep it under control.

“Are there any particular insults that you remember?”

“Uh…idiot, stupid, stubborn bitch, I dunno. Stuff like that.”

Opal nodded in understanding. “Do you perhaps have any photo evidence? Any sort of video?”

“Amethyst has some stuff on her phone, but all I got is screenshots.”

“Thank you, Miss Pizza.” Miss Patel stood up straight.

“Does the defense have any questions for the witness?” The judge called. 

Miss Amaril sat up straight. “Miss...Pizza, I do wonder; did the prosecutor ever seem to start the arguments? Provoke any sort of...hostility towards my client?”

“Well, not anythin reasonable enough to cause a fist fight, that’s for sure. I think the worst argument they had was when Amethyst was too tired to cook cause she’d been out doin stuff all day, he started accusin her of cheatin and bein lazy and stuff. He punched the wall and then stormed out.”

“You’re certain that’s all that caused his hostility?”

“Yea. I mean, he had been playin video games and goin to classes all day for college, as far as I know.”

Miss Amaril looked disapproving, her tone of voice reflecting it. “No further questions.”

“Thank you Miss Pizza, you may now leave the stand.”

Amethyst watched as Jenny sat herself back down next to Garnet. The younger woman looked worried, enough so that Garnet gently laid a hand on her shoulder in slight comfort and murmured something that made her smile just a little.

“Now, your honor, if I may, I will now take my client’s phone for text messages to present to the jury as evidence.” Opal looked up at the judge expectantly. At a nod from the short woman at the stand, the huge attorney crossed the room and reached a hand out for Amethyst’s phone. When her client obliged, opening the phone and whispering its password, Opal held it up for the court to see.

“My client’s cellphone. Let's check the messages between her and the defense, yes?”

A few taps on the small screen and the conversation was brought up. “If I may, I will now read the texts aloud as evidence for the jury. Then I can hold it for the jury to see themselves. Yes?”

The judge nodded, threading her fingers together. “Proceed.”

“I object!” Kevin’s attorney stood up from her position,”How do we even know the messages will be between my client and the prosecution, your honor? How is this substantial evidence?”

“Overruled. Miss Patel, can you please recite the number of the contact in question?”

Opal nodded and did as asked.

When Miss Amaril heard the numbers, she studied a piece of paper she held very carefully; probably containing Kevin’s number. The police had taken his phone when he was arrested, but the number recitation was enough to force a scowl across her face as she slowly sat down.

Miss Patel smirked and began reading the messages to the court. Some of it was filled with one word responses, but then it got to the day Amethyst had gone to Kevin’s house shortly before going out to eat with Pearl. The day that certain...thing had occurred. 

It was argumentative. Amethyst’s responses held hesitation, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not. But Kevin kept insisting and saying she owed him a visit; there was no indication of jest in any of the messages sent or received. It was enough to get a few people in the jury shaking their heads in disapproval.

“I believe these messages hint at signs of abuse, coercion, perhaps even...some forcing to do things that she’d prefer not to,” Opal looked up from the phone,”Which would very well explain a certain area of bruising that could very well be said to have been made during this date. Medical records that were recently obtained agree,” the attorney crossed the room and held up a few papers,”a licensed doctor examined the area, and here I have a document of what he thought. It's exactly as I said; a bruise created around this date.”

“A bruise, Miss Patel?”

“Surrounding more southern regions on my client’s body, yes.”

The judge nodded once. “Thank you, Miss Patel. Please continue.”

The prosecuting attorney nodded and set a couple papers down, retrieving a few others. “My client has also sustained injuries from a knife wound on her chest directly in the middle of her chest from approximately a week ago, when they checked into the hospital. Here I have a few pictures that show the injury at the hospital directly after arriving.” The attorney held up a couple of pictures, brandishing them for the jury to see. 

A few noticeably cringed upon sight, others elected to look away. 

“These wounds were sustained by a knife held by none other than the defense’s Kevin Catis. How do I know this? Well, these police records hold that the fingerprints on the knife were in fact Mr. Catis’ own,” Opal held up the documents,”There were signs of a struggle of some sort, mostly shown by the blood smeared around the wound in an attempt to cease the flow. Not to mention the fact that there are three witnesses to this heinous act. Garnet Jones, will you please approach the stand?”

The slightly less tall woman seemed to walk with a purpose. Despite not knowing her as well, Amethyst felt comfortable seeing Garnet up there. There was a sense of security in knowing someone like her was on her side. 

Oaths were said, the questions began. “Miss Jones, what is your relation to my client?”

“I’m a friend.”

“I see. What were you doing in her dorm the morning Mr. Catis arrived?”

“Spendin the night. Amethyst asked me to, she and Kevin were going to speak in the morning and was afraid he would do something drastic. So she had Pearl and I stay the night.”

“For what reason was my client afraid that Mr. Catis would do something drastic, as you said?”

“He punched her friend Pearl the night before. Wanted to break up with him, but just kicked him out at the time. She wanted to talk to him about it face to face but already knew what she wanted to do.”

“I see. Would you please describe the scene that occurred shortly after his arrival?”

“Well, he entered. He was already angry for obvious reasons. Started yellin at me to get her. Eventually they started talkin, it was calm for a bit. But when Amethyst said she was breaking up with him, he said,’Wrong answer,’ pulled a knife from his pocket, then stabbed her in the chest.”

“What happened directly afterwards?”

“I knocked him out and called the police while Pearl and Jenny tended to Kevin and Amethyst respectively.”

“So the bruise currently occupying his face is from your own hand in an attempt to keep Amethyst safe?”

“Yes, miss. I would not have hurt him if I didn’t think Amethyst was in danger.”

Opal nodded. “Thank you, Miss Jones. That ends my questioning.”

“Does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?” The judge looked down at the other table.

Miss Amaril seemed to roll it over in her mind rigidly, her hands clasped together as she thought. “What exactly happened the previous night? Describe it in detail for me.”

Garnet nodded, maintaining her normal facade. “I wasn’t there when Pearl was punched. What happened was I received a call from Pearl’s cellphone; it was Amethyst, calling me to inform me of what happened. I ran over immediately and searched for Kevin, but he was gone. I entered the dorm, Pearl was knocked out and Amethyst was fussing around her, attempting to set her on the couch. I assisted her and after that, Amethyst and I talked for a small amount of time until she decided she needed to make food for when Pearl awakened. Then Pearl woke up and Jenny arrived, so we discussed what happened and what to do about it. Then we slept at her place.”

“Why didn’t you transport her friend...Pearl, to the hospital?”

“Wasn’t my call. Either way, by the time I was there it had already been a bit, she seemed to be alright to me anyway despite the fact that she’d bruise.”

“What EXACTLY did the four of you discuss that night?”

“She was very afraid; after all, someone she loved just injured her friend. She wanted to talk to Kevin about it, but then went on to explain the...sorts of things he did to her. Once it left her mouth, she said that she wanted out of it. So we talked about that, and she came to the decision to break up with Kevin the morning after.”

“Are you certain Miss Rivera wasn’t exaggerating or lying when informing you of the things my client may or may not have done to her?”

Garnet nodded curtly. “Positive. There are many reasons it would be so.”

“Like what?”

“Amethyst was nearly having a panic attack just considering of speaking to Kevin about how she felt about the situation that had just occurred. The thought of telling him was worse, she was certain he would do something detrimental to someone in the room, be it Pearl, Jenny, herself, or me. You can ask them to vouch for me; they will tell you she reacted exactly like I relate to you now. If that paranoia, that intense fear does not indicate to you some form of abuse, physical or mental, I think you should retake a Psychology class.”

Miss Amaril’s gaze seemed to attempt to do a reenactment of Kevin’s stunt, but now on the woman sitting at the stand. The muscles in her jaw clenched as her teeth were gritted. “No further questions.”

The judge nodded. “Miss Jones, you may now leave the stand. Does the prosecution have any further witnesses or evidence?”

“Indeed, your honor. I call Pearl Callaghan to the stand.” 

The pale woman in question soon sat behind it in the seat, looking around and appearing a little nervous. There were so many people, so many eyes on her. Now she was going to be questioned in front of this entire court, oh my god does she look okay? Was her hair alright? What if she stuttered?

Amethyst caught Pearl’s gaze and gave a small, encouraging smile. The witness inhaled carefully and looked up at Opal, attempting to calm herself a little as the oaths were spoken. 

“Miss Callaghan. What is your relation with my client?”

“I...we’re friends.” Pearl’s gaze continued to flit between the attorney and Amethyst.

“I see. What were you doing at her house the night before this incident?”

“W-well, she wanted me to meet her boyfriend Kevin...so we went out to eat, and then came back to play video games, and then…”

Opal nodded and made a small rotation with her hand, asking for Pearl to continue.

Pearl looked down at the stand, then back up. “Then Kevin and I got into an argument, and...yeah, he punched me.”

“I see. Are those fading bruises on your jaw from this incident in particular?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright. What caused this argument?”

“Frankly, it was that I didn’t like how he treated Amethyst while we ate dinner.”

“How’s that?”

“He largely ignored her, electing to play on his phone and not speak to either of us the entire time. Generally, he failed to even acknowledge her existence. She would attempt to speak to him, and he would not respond. Any time he actually spoke was to ask if he was bothering us, if he should leave immediately and leave us alone.”

Opal nodded and spoke. “So you confronted him about this once you arrived back to her dorm. Can you describe the incident that night?”

“I asked him,’why do you do that?’ and it sounded rather confrontational, I must admit, but I wasn’t attempting to start a fight, honest! I was only attempting to talk about  
things that I assumed would be unhealthy for the two in the long run-”

An interruption hailed from the defense table. “Yeah, yeah, nosy broad. Stay out of our business.”

The judge tapped the gavel against the stand. “Please do not interrupt the questioning, Mr. Catis. Miss Callaghan, please continue.”

Pearl was a little shaken, she began to toy with her fingers and scratching at the grain the the wooden stand. “I just...wanted to help, or...something.”

Miss Patel nodded again, managing to refrain from sending a dirty glance in Kevin’s direction. “So, the stabbing incident the morning after he injured you. Please describe that for me as well.”

“It’s...just like Garnet said, really. He came in already yelling, when he saw Amethyst he freaked out even more until they started talking. It was calm, he attempted to talk her into staying with him. When she refused, he pulled out a knife and...stabbed...her.”

“How did Mr. Catis attempt to persuade her into staying?”

“He brought up the good things they had been through, explained it was my fault for provoking him the night before, told her that he needed her and she needed him. Things such as that.”

“And she responded by saying…”

“‘I’m breaking up with you,’ yes.”

“I see. Was Amethyst provoking him to attack in any physical manner?”

“No Ma’am, she was standing about three feet in front of him. She wasn’t even holding anything to defend herself with, Amethyst only had Garnet, Jenny, and myself around her for protection.”

“Kevin was standing directly in front of her?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Alright. Well, no further questions. Thank you, Miss Callaghan.” Opal nodded once in a gesture of gratitude and took her seat.

“Does the defense have any questions for the witness?”

The gigantic defense attorney considered the proposition, her body seeming tense. Ultimately, she declined and Pearl returned to her seat next to Garnet and Jenny, clinging to Garnet’s arm as if it would protect them all.

“Do you have any further witnesses to call to the stand, Miss Patel?”

“I have one more, your honor. I call Jenny Pizza to the stand.”

“You’ve already called her.”

“Allow me one more time, I assure you it will be worth our while.”

“...permission granted. Miss Pizza, please approach the stand.”

Jenny stood up once more and approached, sitting quickly. “Yea?”

Opal stood before her with a sense of purpose. “Will you please describe the events of the night before the stabbing incident as well as the incident itself?”

“Yeah, uh. Basically I got home after work and Pearl was there lookin like her face got run over. Garnet was there too. They told me what happened, said that Kevin punched Pearl and now there was gonna be a talk with the dude in the morning. We all talked to Amethyst about him for a bit to help her think, and...yeah. It got pretty serious. Then...yeah, next morning he showed up all pissed about it and when she talked to him, told him they were gonna break up, the guy stabbed her.”

“Exactly as Miss Jones and Miss Callaghan related, yes?”

Jenny nodded. “Yea, without a doubt.”

“I see. Thank you, that's all I needed.”

The judge nodded. “Does the defense have any questions for the witness?”

Miss Amaril stared intensely at Jenny, but said no.

“Miss Pizza, you may now exit the stand.”

Once Jenny was seated once more, Opal nodded once and looked up to the judge. “That concludes my line of evidence.”

“Then please take a seat, Miss Patel. The court will now adjourn for a five minute break. Please be prompt and return quickly; this case is not over yet.” 

Amethyst couldn't help but glance over at Kevin. He was glaring at her angrily, his hands balled into familiar fists. Something told her she shouldn't leave her seat right now; the look, the desperate look in his eyes, it was very, very dangerous.

Dark brown eyes looked away and sighed, reminding herself that the case was secure for now. At a glance at Opal, the attorney winked and returned to searching through her papers for anything else they could use as backup. 

Maybe they didn't need it. But this wasn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin, yo! I promise I didn't forget about this, I just haven't been able to update as much. My apologies '^^


	13. The Judge (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court scene continues...

The people in the court had settled down in their seats once again. The defense attorney, Miss Amaril, was sorting madly through her documents and forms, doing only what Amethyst could assume was searching for any shred of evidence they could use. Words were whispered to the defendant Kevin; they seemed frantic.

Good. The more scared they were, the more at ease Amethyst and her own attorney could be. But nerves still wracked her body. 

Opal Patel sifted through her own papers as well as her legal pad, checking off the evidence they used as well as her backup evidence. She listed the witnesses and their purposes, just in case. Amethyst couldn’t help but smile at the thoroughness of this woman’s notes for herself; her memory really MUST be complete shit. Not that it made her uneasy, not with notes like that.

The judge tapped her gavel against the stand. “If the court will now remain seated, the defense will now present their case to the court,” she turned to the defense attorney,”Miss Amaril, will you please approach the stand?”

When the woman stood, once again Amethyst was absolutely dumbfounded by how huge people can grow. She was somehow even bigger than Opal, even if it wasn’t by much. When she spoke from in front of the court, every single syllable of every word seemed to be perfectly enunciated. It carried a haughty, holier-than-thou tone that pissed Amethyst off to no end. But she’d deal. Plus she kind of sounded like the dean character from Monsters University...Dr. Hardscrabble? Something like that. 

“My client,” god, even her t’s had a kick,”Kevin Catis, is a fair, respectable man with many redeeming qualities. Though I could stand here and explain it myself, I have a feeling there are a few other individuals who would explain it a lot better than I could. Sarah Catis, will you please approach the stand?”

A woman who looked vaguely like Kevin himself stood from the crowd. Amethyst knew her from somewhere, but she couldn’t exactly place it. 

Once she sat down and the oaths were said, Miss Amaril stood directly in front of her, arms crossed behind her back with her posture perfectly straight. “Miss Catis, what is your relationship to my client?”

“I’m...his sister, ma’am.” Damn, that’s how Amethyst knew her.

“The younger sister, correct?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” The poor woman had to crane her neck back to look up at Miss Amaril, and eventually elected to just stare at the wooden stand, avoiding all eye contact.

“So you’ve known Kevin for your entire life.”

“Guess so,” she shrugged.

“Then I’m sure you have many things to say to vouch for him being a good person who would never perform the deeds in question, correct?”

“...I’m just here so I don’t get fined, ma’am.”

Amethyst internally snorted at that. Poor girl just wanted to leave, she could understand that. Probably didn’t have much to say for Kevin, either.

“Please answer the question.”

Sarah sighed. “Okay, yeah, he was pretty okay. He liked learning things about how stuff worked and stuff, just kinda...would sit there and figure things out sometimes. Hella outgoing, too, when he wanted to be. He could make friends with anyone. Guess I always admired that about him.”

Miss Amaril nodded and turned to the side. “I’m certain of that. That concludes my line of questioning.”

“Does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?”

Miss Patel thought for a second and nodded. “Miss Catis? Who were the individuals your brother normally made friends with? Can you describe them for me?”

“Girls mostly, I guess. He always got along really well with them somehow, he brought a lot of them home and went to their places a...lot…” the woman was now shrinking under a glare from Miss Amaril but looking up,”he, um...yeah. Friendly kid.”

Opal frowned at the defense attorney’s glare, but continued to ask questions. “Did his relationships with these women ever last long?”

“Well, they weren’t always romantic, if that’s what you mean. If not, either way it’s a...yeah.” Now she was receiving death glares from both Kevin and Miss Amaril, and she looked down at the stand again, slouching so much it was a wonder she didn’t melt onto the stand. 

The judge frowned as well. “Miss Amaril and Mr. Catis, such behavior will not be tolerated in the court. Please allow the witness to speak freely.”

Kevin was immediately outraged and crossed his arms, spitting his words with fire. “I wasn’t doing anything, your honor.”

“Mr. Catis. Another outburst such as that and I WILL have to remove you from the court so we can adjourn for another day.”

The man glared at the stand and huffed, but he let it go.

“Thank you. Are there any further questions from the prosecution?”

Miss Patel had glanced at Kevin, but returned her gaze to the judge. “No, your honor.”

“Then Miss Catis, you may now exit the stand, thank you.”

Miss Amaril watched the woman’s every step back to her seat, it seemed, then turned to the court. “I would ask for his older sister’s appearance as well, but it seems she is currently in another country at college with no way to contact her. So, I also have a bit of medical evidence,” the attorney held up a few papers,”explaining that Amethyst Rivera has had a history of depression. As many of us know, depression causes people to do things they wouldn’t normally do, such as...self harm.”

Amethyst clenched her hands into fists. Yeah, this woman made her mad. What she said was true, but wow.

“I believe there’s a chance that the prosecutor did not, in fact, get stabbed by my client; or at least in the way the three describe. There’s a chance that the three witnesses met with the prosecutor and her attorney and planned the event in detail on their own, resulting in such a flawless story between the three of them. If Miss Rivera was in a bad state of mind at the time, it’s possible that perhaps Kevin was merely holding the knife for another reason, and the prosecutor perhaps fell on the knife, or ran at him, something of the sort.”

“Do you have any hard evidence to go with that claim, Miss Amaril?” The judge sounded uncertain, like she didn’t quite believe her.

“I have surveillance records to Miss Patel’s law office that show that those four entered and left her office at the same time and date,” Miss Amaril held up a paper and a video cartridge,”but other than that, I also have my client’s unrehearsed, true, undeniable side of the story. For that reason, I call my client Kevin Catis to the stand.”

Whispers flew among the court like wind on a cold day. The temperature on such a day could be related to how Amethyst’s blood felt now; it could be equated to ice. What would he say?

Kevin now sat at the stand. He smiled smugly at Amethyst once, probably just to fuck with her. It worked, but she wasn’t going to let him know that.

“Mr. Catis. Please, loud enough for the court to hear, will you tell your side of the story about the night Miss Rivera was stabbed?”

Kevin sighed, his demeanor suddenly becoming a little more morose. “Well...see, my baby had been hangin with this girl named Pearl, I think. The night before, I had met her, and wow was I worried for her health. If you knew Pearl, I mean REALLY knew her, you would understand. I was just, I was simply worried about my baby’s mental health, hangin around people like that,” he paused, crossing his arms and looking away dramatically,”I tried to talk to Pearl about it, but she turned on me. She even admits she sounded more offensive, and I have reason to believe her fidgety demeanor on the stand was just anxiety because she wasn’t telling the full truth. Next thing I know that night, girl’s trying to attack me. I had to punch her for self defense, I mean. What else was I going to do? Let her hurt me? Hurt Amethyst? Not a chance! Then Amethyst kicked me out because she thought I started it. Just another reason to not trust Pearl, I’d say.

“So, I came back the next morning to talk to her about it, and her friends start attackin me then, too! Luckily I brought my pocket knife just in case things got hairy, y’know? They were pushing and shoving like animals; somehow I ended up on the floor with an aching face, and then, I saw Amethyst falling. Probably shoved by her so-called friends. Before I knew it, she landed on my knife, and she was on the floor, too. I couldn’t do a thing,” Kevin paused again.

His voice was sounding more sad now, like he was going to cry. ”Then...th-they knocked me out, and...I woke up in the hospital, then they took me to jail. Jury, please don’t put me in jail. I need to be there for Amethyst, I need to protect her.” Tears spilled over his cheeks now, the metaphorical dam breaking loose its hellish yet completely fabricated fury.

The fucker was always good at fake crying, Amethyst knew that. She hated it now more than ever.

Miss Amaril seemed to show a small amount of empathy for the man with a pouted lip. “I’m sorry, Mr. Catis. That truly must have been a shock.”

Kevin nodded, putting his face in his hands. “Man, I can’t even talk about it anymore, this is too much to handle…”

“I understand. No further questions.”

“Does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?”

Why are you lying? Why are you such a fake asshole? Why won’t you just confess??? Amethyst wanted to scream so many things right now. But it wasn’t her job to speak. Her hands gripped the table in an attempt to keep still, calm down, stay grounded. 

Then Opal spoke.

“No blood of Amethyst’s was found near the spot you fell, Mr. Catis. Can you please explain that for me?” Quiet determination filled the air with just a hint of pissed-the-hell-off on the side. It gave Amethyst some new energy, that voice always meant shit was about to go down. Knowing Miss Patel...yeah. It was about to go down.

“You callin me a liar? When I’m so emotional???”

“Please answer the question.”

“You got any picture proof of that? Could’ve just been another lie they told you, another piece of the fabricated story.”

Opal sighed more audibly now out of sheer impatience and crossed the room. As she approached Kevin, she held up a couple of documents and pictures. “This is the scene of the crime, Mr. Catis. The white outline on the floor was set there by the police to mark where your body had been. The red spots on the floor to the right of your body were proven to be Amethyst’s DNA, as these documents from the police state,” she held up a couple papers,”so, if Amethyst fell on your knife, wouldn’t there be blood surrounding the floor around your hand? EITHER of your hands?”

“Maybe she got up and walked away before then, ever thought of that?”

“First of all, blood would begin to come out of the wound shortly after it was created. There would also be blood on your hand. Miss Rivera probably would not be very capable of standing and walking away, as well. And, if Miss Rivera DID walk away, I doubt she would have been highly capable of taking the knife out of her chest and placing it back in your hand where the police found it. Not to mention her fingerprints were not found on the knife,” a few more papers were held up,”which they indefinitely would be, if such a thing had occurred. Can you explain that for me, Mr. Catis?”

The man went silent.

“That’s what I assumed. No further questions, your honor.” With that, the woman sat down. The courtroom seemed to go silent for a second, and Amethyst was in awe of the fact that Jenny could keep silent about the action, much less all three of her friends.

“Mr. Catis, you may now leave the stand. Miss Amaril, have you any further evidence to support your cause?”

She would have spoken. Amethyst could tell that immediately. But Opal had just totally ripped their entire case apart piece by piece, and as far as she could tell, there was no alibi to back them up. Surprising, but perfectly agreeable, in her own opinion. 

The court watched in dead silence as the defense attorney took a large breath and muttered a quiet ‘no’ before sitting down next to Kevin at the table. Kevin looked pissed. Miss Amaril looked pissed.

It was the most glorious, refreshing sight Amethyst had seen in a long, long time. 

“Kevin Catis. How do you plea?”

 

“Not guilty, of course! I didn’t do SHIT wrong!” Kevin slammed his fist on the table defiantly before Miss Amaril could say anything, looking rather tense, and...confrontational. Amethyst could practically feel the tension rising in his attorney’s body as well as his own. She’d seen this before, hadn’t she? That look in his eyes, the intensity...now anxiety coursed through her body and through her arms. All Amethyst wanted to do was run, run now. Something bad was going to happen. 

“Keep your language formal, please, but alright. The court will now adjourn to discuss the result of this case. Thank you for your time.”

Immediately Kevin shot up and over to where Amethyst and her attorney sat, slamming his hands on the table with a gunshot-like bang. She jumped horrendously, knocking over her chair and landing behind it. “Don’t fuckin think you’ve won this, little bitch,” Amethyst backed against the partition to the seats and curled up in a panic, tears coming to her eyes as she started cowering. Kevin leaned closer and spat more needles in her direction,”The fuck are you thinking? What is having me in jail gonna do??? I thought I meant something to you!” 

A guard appeared behind him, seemingly out of nowhere from Amethyst’s panicked perspective. His arms seemed to disappear behind him, and quickly enough, his body went along with them. The picture was now hidden from behind her hands as she tried to understand what was going on. Then only Kevin’s voice was left, yelling obscenities from...somewhere distant. Her cheeks were wet, so were her hands, was Kevin still there? Was he hurt? Was she hurt? Why was she shaking so badly what the fuck just happened who-

“Amethyst,” Pearl’s voice slipped in carefully all of sudden, pale hands softly laying themselves over Amethyst’s darker ones,”Amethyst...he’s gone.”

When did she get on the floor? Did she black out?

“I-I…” Amethyst attempted some form of speech, but whatever had just happened shook her badly. Her fingers curled into fists around the slender pale ones belonging to Pearl. “W-what..” Then she hiccupped, and her body wracked itself with a sob. Arms were wrapped around her, Pearl’s scent enveloping her along with them. 

Someone started talking, but it wasn’t to her. Vibrations could be felt through Pearl’s chest; she must be the one responding. A painful glance upward provided a fraction of Garnet and Jenny both. Were they going to hurt her?

A hand found its way into Amethyst’s hair, running fingers through each thick lock in careful manner. The action in itself was enough to calm her down a little. What was going on?

Pearl murmured in her ear carefully after saying something to the other two. “Can you tell me where you are right now?”

Amethyst was panting, sobs still threatening to spill over in her state of panic. “I-I...we’re in...courtroom...ffffuck we’re in public,” she seemed to become more distressed at the revelation. 

“Can you walk?”

It took a second, but Amethyst nodded. Shaky legs could barely support her as she stood, Pearl assisting her as best she could. Amethyst only watched the floor change color and texture as she was led to the bathroom so they were in a more private place. As they entered the bathroom, Pearl gently nudged her over to the wall. Amethyst slid gracelessly down the flat surface until she was sitting down, Pearl kneeling in front of her. 

When she spoke now, the room echoed softly with her melodic voice. “Now can you tell me where you are?”

“I-I’m in..the bathroom,” Amethyst still hiccuped as she shoved her hands against her eyes. Pale hands continued to toy with her hair through the haze of tears and painful breaths. Fuck, the wound in her chest had begun to hurt now. 

“Do you know what just happened?”

“I...Kevin...he…” A gasp left her mouth as she started crying again, reliving the moment in better detail. When she spoke, her words seemed to run together and never end. “He wanted to hurt me Pearl, he wanted to kill me he was gonna hurt me real bad I just fuck why did this happen I don’t want this I don’t want this I don’t want this, fuck…”

“Hey, hey,” Pearl began shushing her gently, continuing to speak softly and quietly,”he’s gone now. Security took him out of the courthouse entirely, he can’t hurt you.”

“H-he..c-can’t...agh,” Amethyst’s hands moved up to the top of her head as she curled in on herself,”Pearl, y-you’re…”

“I’m right here.” A hand was laid on Amethyst’s trembling shoulder, the other still running soothingly through her hair. 

“You’re…” She seemed to be calming down, but she hiccupped every now and then. “You’re...real...right?” The words came slowly, and as she spoke, Amethyst looked up at Pearl, touching one of her pale arms as if to test if it was a hologram or not. 

“Real as day.” A reassuring smile crept across the taller woman’s face, one of her hands moving to Amethyst’s shining cheek. 

The smaller one looked up now, moving her hand over the one cupping her cheek slowly and almost hesitantly. For a second, she merely looked into Pearl’s baby blue eyes. Then her eyebrows knitted together once more and she shoved her face into Pearl’s shoulder. Slow, measured breaths came and went until eventually, Amethyst was completely calm. Pearl pressed her lips to the top of Amethyst's head.

"Feeling better?" She asked quietly, speaking into Amethyst's hair. At a nod from the small woman, she leaned back, holding Amethyst's hands as she studied her face.

Amethyst smiled back at her, eyes red from the crying. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, dear," Pearl grinned and slowly leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead in the gentlest, most careful way. The sheer amount of love in the gesture nearly made Amethyst begin crying again, closing her eyes and leaning into it in order to savor it all the more. Kevin never did things like this. "Are you ready to go back out? We'll probably be leaving."

Amethyst simply nodded and tried to stand, using the wall for support. Pearl followed suite, gently tugging Amethyst's sleeve in order to get her to follow her to the courtroom again. Amethyst elected to grasp Pearl's wrist in her hand as she followed, peeking around her thin body just to be certain Kevin was gone as they exited the bathroom.

Then, Jenny and Garnet appeared into view. It was a sight for quite literally sore eyes.

Garnet spoke first. "They took him out to jail. He's definitely goin in there now, if the case wasn't enough." There seemed to be a hint of a smirk on her face, but Amethyst couldn't quite tell.

Jenny didn't hide her satisfaction, crossing her arms and checking her nails. "Yeah, fucker went out in a police car. Probably got him in jail right now! This case won't take long, boo," then she looked up,"and don't worry, I thanked Opal for you."

"Aww...Jenny, please don't tell me you did anything weird."

"I didn't! However, did you know she's weird about really excitable 21 year olds? I didn't."

"Jenny...please tell me you didn’t lift a 7 foot woman into the air out of excitement.”

"How could I not??? Homegirl ripped them a new one and already ensured him a place in jail!"

Amethyst chuckled at that. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for thanking her, I guess. Is she still here?"

Garnet shook her head no. "Left soon after, had something to attend to."

"Damn. How long do you think it'll be until they announce the results?"

"Day or two. Won't be long."

Then Pearl spoke up, a small, awkward smile crossing her face. "I believe something to...eat, is in order." 

Jenny grinned at that, as well. "Aight, I like how you're thinkin! I ain't eaten since like 9, and NO ONE should be awake by then, ugh. We gon' go?"

Everyone looked at Garnet who, once again, nodded. "Perhaps something else is in order as well."

“What are you thinking?” Pearl asked, running her fingers absentmindedly over the back of Amethyst's hand.

Jenny grinned,”Girl, how long has it been since you got your nails done?”

“Jenny, I told you I don’t like having nails.” Amethyst said not unkindly, holding onto Pearl's hand and wiggling her eyebrows a little with a smirk.

“You don’t gotta get nails! You're gross. Sides, it’s just nice gettin them done. Pearl, you ever had em done before?”

“Yeah, a few times! I like that idea.” Yeah, she didn’t get the reference.

“See? We gotta go, Amethyst! ‘Sides, gettin high off the fumes can calm you down, eh?” She snickered.

Pearl faltered for a second before beginning to explain,”Actually, you can’t really get high off of the fumes of nail polish remover in a salon, it’s just a…”

“Pearl, Pearl, calm down. It’s just a joke,” Amethyst smiled up at her,“okay tho, y’all talked me into it. But are we gonna be able to afford it?”

Jenny winked and patted her pocket. “I got coupons.”

“Where in the shit did you get salon coupons?"

“Don’t worry. We’re leavin now, right Garnet? Le’s go.”

Garnet led them out, and thankfully Miss Amaril, Miss Patel, and Kevin had all left. She had to admit, the sudden burst of fresh air was definitely a welcome change from the suffocating courtroom. 

Amethyst could have cried at the fresh scent and the feeling of Pearl’s sweater against her skin. The sight of her three friends with her felt so amazing under the shining sun, despite the cold chill in the air that caused her to shiver despite her light jacket.

 

They arrived at the car. Before they could enter, Amethyst grinned and hugged Pearl tightly before tugging Jenny and Garnet into it as well.

“What’s this for?” Jenny asked as she hugged her back with a smile.

Amethyst only shrugged and proceeded to let go, the biggest grin they’d ever seen plastered across her face. “I dunno. Now let’s go get high off nail polish fumes!”

And with that, the four of them left in high spirits. The case wasn’t over yet, but Opal's dissection of the situation coupled with Kevin's outburst had almost ensured their victory. There wasn’t much room to worry about anything anymore, and...none of them could really complain for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, bros B33


	14. Brick By Boring Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooo this chapter title is by Paramore! 
> 
> No verdict yet, but...

Amethyst sat with Pearl and Jenny in their Stats class. Right back in numerical hell, she had once said. But this time it felt worse. 

It had been three days since the trial, and Kevin’s fate still hadn’t been decided. With this, three days felt much more like three years. Anxiety made her jumpy and nervous, and it felt like everything was about to attack her. A shadow could hold Kevin’s face, and every time she left her dorm she was afraid of bumping into him somewhere.

Jenny had been understanding enough, and Pearl even more so. The night after the trial, she had stayed with Amethyst the whole night again, just to keep her company. The salon was fun and all, but everything had returned right after. Sleep also hadn’t come very easily to the small woman, but with Pearl, it became slightly more bearable when she woke up in the middle of the night. 

They had never talked about their relationship. Garnet told Pearl that Amethyst would probably need time, and Amethyst hadn’t really brought it up yet. Maybe after the verdict…? But maybe not… They’d have to wait and see just a bit longer, even if everything was confusing and weird for now. Why not just date? Amethyst always asked herself, but...what if Pearl was really exactly like Kevin in the end? Was that how relationships always worked? She was too much trouble for Pearl to deal with, it wouldn’t be nice of her to do that.

Then Amethyst snapped back to attention in class, roused from her thoughts when she realized she hadn’t caught a single thing the professor had said. Yeah, her attention span had shortened considerably, as well. She couldn’t even focus for long, as her gaze drifted over to Pearl, who was writing something down. Should she be writing something down, too? Fuck, she was so lost. Could she ask Pearl for help? No, no, no, she had really been enough trouble. 

What the fuck was wrong with her? She must be stressing Pearl out so much, and probably Jenny, too. Just a nuisance filled with anxiety. Ugh, when the fuck would this end?

She laid her head down on the desk in front of her, placing her hands on her head in an attempt to stop overthinking. It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay, just relax…

The thoughts were finally interrupted by a hand being laid over one of her own.

“Amethyst…?” Pearl’s gentle, sweet voice welcomed itself into her head,”Class is dismissed.”

The shorter one didn’t move for a second, only taking in the feeling of Pearl’s skin against the back of her hand. Then she moved to take Pearl’s hand in her own, finally standing up. “Sorry, I’m jus...ugh.” Her free hand moved once more to her head before she could start gathering her things.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” A smile was flashed at her, filled with patience and understanding. Or was it the exact opposite? It would’ve been malicious on Kevin.

Kevin. Fuck. Kevin. “H-hey, um...wanna come to my place and keep playin Portal? We didn’t get very far last time.”

“I believe I can, yes. Is everything alright?” Genuine concern hinted in her voice, soft and kind.

Pearl isn’t Kevin. “Y-yeah.” Amethyst’s gaze didn’t meet hers.

“You sure…?”

“Yeah, I just...yeah.” Her hand met her arm, her gaze settling on the scratched wooden desk she had been sitting at.

Pearl didn’t seem to be convinced, but she tugged gently on Amethyst’s sleeve. “Let’s go then, okay?”

Amethyst took a deep breath and nodded on the exhale, becoming more aware of her surroundings and attempting to be more sure of herself. “Yeah, let’s go. It’ll be fun.”

The pale woman nodded once and followed Jenny out of the door and to the long hallway. “Will you be joining us?”

“Man, I’d love to, Pearl, but I really can’t. I gotta work.” Jenny frowned and crossed her arms around her few folders a little tighter as they walked. “Y’all have fun by yourselves, aight? Don’t fuck up the furniture or Imma hurt you.” A smirk accompanied the last sentence along with a glance directed toward Amethyst.

“Hey, we ain’t freaky as hell like you, hypocrite,” Amethyst responded, a smile forming.

“I ain’t had anyone over in forever, Amethyst, you can’t blame shit on me!”

“Still happened, yo.”

“Whatever you say,” Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled. They were approaching the door to the college. “Later guys, I’ll be back around ten, aight?”

“Yeah, see ya then.” Amethyst nodded in dismissal and tugged on Pearl’s sleeve in the direction of their dorms. She should really start investing in a car...didn’t Pearl have one? 

“Yo, P. Don’t you got a car or somethin?” Amethyst looked up at her friend.

“Well, yes, but I prefer not to use it.” They turned onto the sidewalk to begin their walk back to the dorm.

“Why not?”

“Health reasons; both for me and for the environment.” The woman shrugged and looked at the building they had just left.

“Pearl.”

“...what?” Now she looked down at Amethyst hesitantly.

“You’re a fuckin nerd.” Amethyst was grinning up at her in a friendly manner. 

“Well, it takes one to know one.” Pearl grinned back, a challenge in her gaze.

“Hey! Low blow, P.” The short woman crossed her arms.

“With you, everything is a low blow.”

“You callin me short?” Amethyst now pouted in an unserious manner.

“Perhaps.” That grin turned into a smirk as they continued to walk. 

Silence filled the air between them. Though it wasn’t empty, it was cold. The day was overcast, Amethyst noticed, it was probably about to rain soon. She uncrossed her arms to zip her jacket up in an attempt to contain heat, only to notice Pearl shiver. 

“You cold?” Amethyst asked, curious. 

“No.” Pearl replied, proving herself wrong by crossing her arms over her chest as another shiver coursed through her frame.

“You can have this if you want.” She held up the edge of her hood in order to present it.

“Then you’ll be cold.” The offer was turned down in a decisive voice.

Amethyst wouldn’t have it. “But you won’t be.”

“We could run back, that’ll warm us up.”

“But Pearl, I don’t run.” Amethyst was frowning and pouting again at the mention of such an endeavor.

Pearl couldn’t help but giggle at it. “I believe I would outpace you, in any case.”

“Probs cause your legs are as tall as I am.” Amethyst smiled and punched her arm gently.

The woman ended up rubbing the spot. “So you admit you’re short?”

“What? Hell no!”

“But you just did,” Pearl was grinning wide,”Anyway, I’m assuming that’s a no to the running idea.”

“Why do you even want to? Did you used to like. Run in track or somethin?”

“Yes, actually. Back in high school,” Pearl smiled a little at the memory,”Garnet used to train with me, but she was more the fighting type. Boxing was her thing.”

“Garnet boxed???” Amethyst’s mouth dropped open. She guessed she would just have to stop being surprised toward this woman.

“You’d be surprised how many youth leagues there are.”

“But she’s so...well...I guess it makes sense.”

“Yeah, remember when she punched Kevin? That was her holding back.” A sick smile spread across Pearl’s face. 

Kevin. Amethyst went silent, everything flooding back once more, just like they always did. Whenever they said his name, whenever she smelled popcorn...stupid shit. Their uneven steps against the pavement punctuated the air for a second as they continued their journey to the dorms.

“...why haven’t they called back yet?”

“Who?”

“The...court people.” The dark brown gaze drifted toward the ground now, trying not to think too much. It never worked, though.

“I…” Pearl seemed to be in the same boat, crossing her arms tighter,”I don’t know, Amethyst.”

A raindrop tapped Amethyst on the nose. 

“Oh, shit.”

“Hm?” Pearl looked confused.

Another drop. “Uh...do you feel that too?”

“The...what?”

“It’s starting to rain.”

They stopped and stared at each other for a second. Then Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s hand and started to rush toward the dorms with a wide smile. 

“Run, run, run run run run!”

\----------

The door clicked shut behind them like it had so many times before. The scariest part about breakups always seemed to be the loss of something very familiar, but...at least this was becoming more familiar as well. The sight of Pearl in her dorm room, sitting in front of the couch instead of on it as was the custom. Her, smiling up at Amethyst and patting the floor next to her in an invitation to sit down. 

The light bloodstain on the floor was new, but. Not much could be done about that.

As she settled down next to her, their thighs touching and sharing heat through now-damp clothes, Pearl began to speak,”You know, I heard if you use unflavored meat tenderizer mixed with cold water, that blood stain could be removed a little more effectively. Either that or like...lemon juice or something like that. I’ll have to look it up.”

“Really? Huh. Might have to try that. Thanks, P,” Amethyst smiled and nuzzled under her chin as she turned on the Xbox by powering the controller up.

“Anything for a...friend.” Uncertainty filled her tone, not sure what to say or if the topic should even be broached.

It forced Amethyst to sit up slowly. After some hesitation, she looked up at Pearl,”You know, we-”

Ring! 

Amethyst’s cell phone was buzzing. What shitty timing for a phone call.

“Sorry, one sec,” she answered it,”yo.”

Muted words could be heard from the other end. 

Amethyst gave a single response,”Okay, I’ll be there, thanks,” and then hung up the phone. And then she sat with a neutral expression.

“What...was that?” Pearl asked cautiously, a little distressed.

“It was the court people,” Amethyst started, holding her shoulder with a hand that looked as if it was beginning to tremble,”we gotta go back tomorrow for the sentence.”

“Oh! Well...that’s good, isn’t it?” Her head was tilted to the side in slight confusion, considering the situation.

“Yeah, but...ugh, Kevin,” the smaller woman leaned into Pearl, burying her face into the seemingly frail shoulder,”he’s gonna be there, and...what if he doesn’t go? What if I get the blame instead?” Her thoughts once more were racing like they had so many times before in the past three days. It seemed as though that would end soon.

Pearl’s hands reached into her hair, working out the knots and tangles like they always enjoyed doing. “Hey, there’s no chance he’s going to get out of this. Don’t worry, Amethyst, everything will end okay.”

“I guess, I’m just...nervous.” Her hand gripped onto Pearl’s shirt a little tighter like a child not wanting to get lost in a crowd.

Pearl’s hands stalled in their path through the bleached blonde tresses. “I understand. How about we...play Portal and stuff? Until then? It’ll keep your mind off of it.”

Amethyst smiled a little. “Okay, that...sounds good to me.”

\----------

“Not guilty.” The voice echoed ominously through the empty, cavernous courtroom. Amethyst knew only she, Kevin, the judge, and their attorneys were in the room. It was nerve-wracking as hell, especially when she looked over at Kevin with full-blown panic rising inside her.

Kevin leaned back with a sick smirk on his face, looking over at Amethyst with that disgusting look in his eye, that ‘I have you now’ appearance. He won. Amethyst lost. Despite everything, everyone was wrong, and Kevin would be free. This was...all for nothing. The panic was nearing its acme.

Miss Amaril suddenly stood above Amethyst and Miss Patel and sneered,”And you called us liars.”

“H-how did you hear that?” Miss Patel was distressed, even cowering back in fear of Miss Amaril in all her gigantic glory. Was Miss Amaril taller, or did Opal just seem significantly smaller? Kevin now joined her side, that same sneer plastered across his own face as he stared, now more hungrily, at Amethyst. 

He approached, slinking forward like a cat would toward its prey. Amethyst felt so small, but she was paralyzed. Her limbs failed her, all movement was out of her reached. She couldn’t do a thing except begin to scream and cry as his hands reached toward her like claws, his eyes glowing red and drooly, oversized fangs now sprouting in his mouth.

“You’re mine now, bitch.”

The panic peaked. Amethyst screamed. Words no longer existed, only endless, piercing screaming. That’s when she woke up.

The room was dark, her breaths came heavy, and she caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes staring at her. She jumped and cowered against the wall the bed was pushed against, another scream escaping her lungs as she covered her head with her arms and tried to escape. “Don’t hurt me!”

Then the voice registered. “Amethyst, Amethyst, it’s okay, it’s me!”

Pearl. Shit. It was a dream.

That didn’t stop Amethyst from breaking down completely. Sobs escaped her now, cracked and broken as if screaming had damaged her voice. For once, she didn’t lean into Pearl’s voice. Instead, she curled up tighter.

What a fucking mess she was. Disgraceful. 

A hand touched her shoulder. She didn’t notice. The door opened. She didn’t notice. 

A mess, a nuisance, an overemotional, horrible, manipulative liar who would only fuck up Pearl or GET fucked up by Pearl. Relationship? What a fucking joke. 

The bed now felt empty next to her. That’s what she did notice. Great, she had chased Pearl away. Tears fell faster, she somehow curled in tighter and sobbed. It felt like the entire world was sitting on her chest now. Add in the stabbing pains coming from her wound that she was now registering, and it just felt like the world was attempting to murder her. Wasn’t that familiar, too? Maybe there was a reason for that.

A hand was laid lightly on her side, causing her to tense. Gently, ever so gently, she was being turned over a bit. Pearl’s voice could be heard, shaking with worry. “Amethyst...it’s bleeding a little...please let me see.”

Amethyst sniffed and turned over, moving her arms so Pearl could reach her chest better. “S-sorry, I’m b-bein such a…” air was sucked through her mouth and released like it couldn’t ever stay,”a f-fuckin...baby, agh…” 

“You’re not...doing anything wrong, there’s no need to apologize.” Was Pearl crying? Something wet and rough was pressed against the spot on her chest, cold and soothing. A rag…? That was...very very sweet. “What happened, Amethyst?”

“I..I j-just…” Amethyst’s voiced trailed off amidst the tears. When she attempted again, she could only fail.

“Take your time. It’s okay, shhh…” Pearl spoke quietly, reaching a hand behind Amethyst to rub her back soothingly. 

A few moments passed, Amethyst screwing her eyes shut and focusing on the hypnotic motion of Pearl’s fingers between her shoulder blades. That felt...really good. “S-sorry.”

Pearl smiled reassuringly, retrieving her hand. When Amethyst whimpered at the loss, she returned it to its position, rubbing small circles on the spot. “You did nothing wrong. Bad dream?” A nod in response. “Wanna talk about it?” A head shake to indicate no. Pearl nodded in understanding. “Need a distraction?” Another nod from Amethyst. That caused Pearl to hum thoughtfully, looking around the room for inspiration of any sort. 

Her gaze landed on a small bookshelf filled with graphic novels. Then she had an idea. 

“Do you...want me to read to you?”

“...read to me?” Amethyst’s voice still quivered and was rather quiet. 

“Yes, it could...help.” Pearl shrugged a little and looked down at her friend, studying her face. A bloodshot gaze was returned, Amethyst’s face red and damp from the crying. Ultimately, she nodded her agreement. “What would you like?”

A moment passed before Amethyst decided. “I have a...fairytale book...on my shelf, and stuff.”

“You like fairytales?” This was new.

“Yeah, they’re…” Amethyst started to smile, a single laugh interrupting her somber expression entirely,”really fuckin stupid, honestly.”

Amethyst’s smile caused Pearl to grin as well. “I suppose I can agree. Which is your favorite?” 

To Amethyst’s chagrin, Pearl left her side in order to stand, a chill entering the air she no longer inhabited as she crossed the room to the shelf. The smaller woman watched as Pearl crouched down, looking over the titles on the shelf. “Um...probably this one called Herr Korbes.”

“Is it in here?” Pearl asked, pulling a book from the shelf and opening it.

“Yeah, page 168.”

Pearl flipped to the page, then looked up, confused. “It’s only a page long.”

Amethyst grinned. “Just trust me and read it.”

The pale woman looked doubtful, but agreed in the end, returning to Amethyst’s side with the book in her hands. She cleared her throat and began to read as Amethyst listened intently. “Once upon a time there were a rooster and a hen who wanted to take a journey together. So the rooster built a handsome carriage with four red wheels, and hitched four mice to it. The hen climbed aboard with the rooster, and they drove away together.

“Not long afterward they met a cat, who said, ‘Where are you going?’

“The rooster answered, ‘We're on our way to Herr Korbes's house.’

“‘Take me with you,’ said the cat.

“The rooster answered, ‘Gladly. Climb on behind, so you won't fall off the front. Be careful not to get my red wheels dirty. Roll, wheels. Whistle, mice. We're on our way to Herr Korbes's house.’  
Then a millstone came along, then an egg, then a duck, then a pin, and finally a needle. They all climbed aboard the carriage and rode with them.

“But when they arrived at Herr Korbes's house, he was not there. The mice pulled the carriage into the barn. The hen and the rooster flew onto a pole. The cat sat down in the fireplace and the duck in the water bucket. The egg rolled itself up in a towel. The pin stuck itself into a chair cushion. The needle jumped onto the bed in the middle of the pillow. The millstone lay down above the door.

“Then Herr Korbes came home. He went to the fireplace, wanting to make a fire, and the cat threw ashes into his face. He ran quickly into the kitchen to wash himself, and the duck splashed water into his face. He wanted to dry himself off with the towel, but the egg rolled against him, broke, and glued his eyes shut. Wanting to rest, he sat down in the chair, and the pin pricked him. He fell into a rage and threw himself onto his bed, but when he laid his head on the pillow, the needle pricked him, causing him to scream and run out of the house. As he ran through the front door the millstone jumped down and struck him dead.

Herr Korbes must have been a very wicked man.” 

Pearl had no words. 

But man, was Amethyst laughing at the story, thoroughly distracted from her dream. “See what I mean?? Holy fucking shit.”

“They just...murdered a man.” A look that looked dumbfounded in a disbelieving way was covering Pearl’s face.

“I know right??? Fuckers just straight up murdered a guy and the author don’t even know why, oh my fucking god,” Amethyst was grinning widely, continuing to laugh at the ridiculous fairy tale,”see, this is why I love Brothers Grimm, they’re all like this.”

“I’m...aware, but. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“That’s why it’s hilarious!” Amethyst yawned wide and rubbed her eyes at the end of the sentence. “Ooookay, now...read The Cat and Mouse in Partnership.”

“Perhaps you should be going to sleep now, instead.” Pearl asked doubtfully with a small smile.

“What? Why? C’mon, please?” Amethyst pouted a thick lip cutely at Pearl, only forcing the pale woman to grin wider. 

“No...you should sleep.” The book was set down on the bedside table, and she laid once more by Amethyst’s side. Amethyst was still pouting, but seeing Pearl’s face in front of hers once more forced her lips into a smile. 

“Okay, Miss Bossy.” 

For a moment, they simply laid there and looked. Studying, memorizing the features on each other’s faces. Feeling the magnetism, something telling the two they should be closer together, to close the gap between their lips. To BE together, more so than they already were, in a way. 

For now, they listened just a little. Thick lips pressed hesitantly against thin ones once again, tasting salty from the previous tears and yet so damn sweet. A darker hand traced Pearl’s jawline as lightly as a feather, Amethyst’s hair shifting as a paler one was threaded inside. When they parted, their foreheads met, their eyes half closed and minimal movement being made. 

“Pearl, I…” Amethyst started to say something in a soft, uncertain voice.

“Mmm?” The pale woman tried to urge her onward. 

Amethyst refused. Instead, their lips met once more in a brief moment of gratitude, understanding, and complete, unadulterated peace. Then, Amethyst fell asleep soon after, failing to finish her sentence. 

Pearl merely studied Amethyst’s face for a few moments longer before carefully picking up the book again, finding the second story Amethyst had mentioned. 

The ending made her scoff before she set it back down and fell asleep, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, just btw.....the end is nigh
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys!!
> 
> Also yes, I have a problem with loving dumb fairy tales. Hmu on Tumblr or something about em if you want, I'll get overly excited and ramble with ya about em! Y'all should look up the second fairy tale I mention, the ending is so....wtf. 'Herr' is also basically the German way of saying 'Mister,' so that's all it is


	15. In the Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooo this title is instrumental, and the best recording you can find of it is by Glenn Miller and His Orchestra! It's jazzy and old, I love it like. So much. You've also probs heard it before but ye
> 
> Anyway, the tense changes in this chapter are intentional (intense-ional? B33), and this is where some shit gets together yo

Amethyst stands before the doors to the courthouse once again, the broad wooden grain of them intimidating her. She now wastes little time pushing through the obstacle, crossing the threshold to find her way to the courtroom with Pearl, Garnet, and Jenny trailing closely behind. They sit in the seats they are assigned to silently, simply hoping for the moment to end soon.

Amethyst had been thinking about this for the past few hours. She could prolong the inevitable, or face it headlong. Therefore, she elected to sit and take it despite all the charged energy sparking through her veins and asking her to move, maybe even just leave and never face the verdict. If she’s honest, Garnet had talked her into it. But she was the one who decided to go through with it seamlessly, and now they sit where they were now. 

Kevin and Miss Amaril arrive soon after, Miss Patel already having been there before Amethyst. They settle at the table adjacent to hers, Kevin glancing over with an angry-looking expression. Amethyst knows that look. He’s nervous. 

No, nervous doesn’t cover it. Kevin is scared.

Miss Amaril speaks a few words to him. Amethyst can’t make out what it is, nor can she see him verbally respond. All he does to respond is look up to process the words, then lean back in his chair, cross his arms, and look away again. 

A sharp rap sounds through the air from the judge’s stand. 

“Attention ladies, gentlemen, and otherwise of the jury. We’ve gathered today to announce the verdict of the trial Rivera Vs. Catis. But first, I must ask. Kevin Catis,” she turns to the man,”Do you plead guilty or not guilty?”

Kevin sits silent for a second. He wants to plead not guilty, to be stubborn and not let up, to make a point. But he isn’t quite that stupid. 

“Guilty.”

“I see. In that case, the court has decided your sentence,” the judge pauses for effect. It only heightens Amethyst’s nerves, reminding her of the dream that woke her up screaming last night. However, the idea of a sentence definitely being held gives her comfort, and hope begins to grow in her chest and course through her limbs.

“Kevin Catis. You have been sentenced to 15 years of jail for attempted murder and assault, and 5 more for the rape and abuse of Amethyst Rivera. Your sentence will last for 20 years altogether if nothing else happens while you’re in there, and you are not granted the opportunity of bail for the safety of Miss Rivera and her friends. Thank you, ladies, gentlemen, and otherwise for your arrival in the court today. We are now adjourned.”

Kevin just sits. Nothing moves on his body, not a single hair or a twitch. Guards arrive, and he leaves without any problems. Amethyst watches as they led him out of the building in handcuffs in complete silence. The door shuts behind him with a final little ‘thunk.’

Did...that just happen?

The hope in her chest seems to falter for a second, as if it doesn’t believe this can possibly be real.

Then Opal speaks to her. “Amethyst? Are you alright?”

Immediately, the hope, the freedom, the absolute bliss of the moment spreads through her body and courses through her veins, replacing all of the rock hard nerves that had inhabited them before. 

Amethyst stands up and laughs loud and clear, spreading her arms wide to grip Opal in the tightest hug possible. There was no way she can sit still, not with all of this...raw, powerful energy!

She’s free! Amethyst is completely freed from Kevin! And for 20 years!!!

As Amethyst is laughing, tears begin spilling down her face like broken pipes, only crushing Opal tighter in her grateful embrace. At some point, she begins verbally thanking her through the tears. Miss Patel can only pat her back in response while smiling sheepishly, not sure how to feel about all the contact.

“It’s...no problem, Miss Rivera. All in a day’s work, I suppose.” 

Then Pearl, Garnet, and Jenny appear, gathering around Amethyst to pry her off of her attorney and hug her themselves, all of them crying happily for their friend. Well, Garnet wasn’t really crying, but Amethyst swears she can see some dampness behind those shades. Maybe it’s just a glare. 

Jenny wraps the smallest woman in a headlock next, messing up her hair and noogieing her mercilessly. “Hell yeah, bitch, guess who just won that shit!” She lets go to straighten Amethyst up and punch her in the shoulder playfully,”Man we gotta get somethin good to eat after this shit!!!”

“That was...pretty great.” Garnet is grinning as well, her arms crossed over her chest as she looks down at Amethyst. The short woman smiles up at her appreciatively, knowing she won’t get much else but loving it anyway.

Then she looks at Pearl. The pale woman’s hands are clasped over her mouth, tears streaming down her face nearly as fast as Amethyst’s own, forcing her to sniff and eventually pull her friend into another tight, energetic hug. “I-I’m so happy for you, oh my goodness!!!” 

The exclamation coupled with the excitement forces more raucous laughter from deep in Amethyst’s chest as she hugs back tightly. “‘Oh my goodness’? Really?”

“Oh, hush,” Pearl speaks, her voice quivering with emotion and her thin arms tightening their vice.

Amethyst only returns the intensity of the hug, allowing it to linger and saying no more. She closes her eyes and takes everything in; the feeling of it all being savored thoroughly in her head. 

You know those moments that occur and you just...know that you’ll always remember them, whether for better or for worse? This was one of them. But Amethyst feels it’s all the better that way. 

Jenny slaps their shoulders in a friendly manner. “Aight you two, break it up before one a you starts poppin out babies. ‘Sides, we got places to go and people to see now that Amethyst’s free, single, and ready to flamingle!”

“...Jenny,” Amethyst lets go, leaning back,”what the hell was that?”

“It’s...nevermind, you’re just not hip with the kids,” Jenny shrugs and punches her shoulder again,”now let’s go be wild and free, yo!”

Amethyst and Pearl look at each other, the former with a gaze discerning how ridiculous she thinks Jenny is, the latter looking at her just because she could. Then Amethyst throws her arms in the air and dashes toward the courtroom doors like a small child, yelling excitably all the way with Jenny following her lead.

 

Garnet and Pearl follow, the latter yelling something along the lines of “don’t run we’re in a public court of law, this is so unprofessional” but not doing much else to stop the two.

\---------

In the car, they all decided to visit one certain place to celebrate this victory:

Motha.

Fuckin.

JumpZone.

“What’s...JumpZone?” Pearl had asked.

Jenny and Amethyst’s mouths immediately dropped open. Both started trying to answer at once, which was pretty counterproductive considering it’s hard to make out what’s being said when two very excitable women are spouting it at the same time.

“It’s like a place, y’know? It’s got trampolines and-”

“There’s dodgeball and-”

“NO there’s also like basketball-”

“No Amethyst they took that out!”

“No they didn’t , they have to have everything!”

“But Amethyst--”

After a few moments of rambling, Garnet held her hand up from her position as the driver, silencing them. “It’s a trampoline park.”

Pearl nodded slowly in final understanding. “Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, okay. How long until we get there?”

“About 15 minutes.”

“Does it...cost money?”

Jenny grinned,”Don’t worry Pearl, I got coupons for this, too.”

“...how?”

“I know people, yo.” The woman winked at Pearl and left it at that. 

The paler woman raised her eyebrows and looked at Amethyst for any elaboration, only receiving a shrug. “Well, I do believe this will be fun, anyway. It’s been awhile since I’ve done anything on a trampoline, though.”

“Geez, when’s the last time you did?” Amethyst asked with a sideways glance. 

“I used to take gymnastics in...ssseventh? Grade?” Pearl looked at the ceiling of the car in thought,”Yeah, I think that was it.”

“You took gymnastics? What the fuck DIDN’T you do, Pearl?”

“Box.” Pearl smiled in a silly way and looked between Amethyst and Garnet.

“Oh yeah...hey Garnet, have you killed anyone before?”

The question wasn’t necessarily serious, but the tone leaned toward that direction when Garnet only responded with a little smile. 

“You...you’re kidding, right?”

“I don’t feel like answerin that.”

“Is that a yes or a no???” 

Again, no response. Amethyst’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Pearl. When the pale woman smiled, shook her head, and mouthed ‘no,’ she was relieved. But the feeling lingered when suddenly Pearl looked away in a seemingly unsure manner. 

Then the mood was abruptly interrupted by a shriek from Jenny. “We’re here!!! I’m gonna kick y’alls asses at dodgeball, I fuckin swear.”

“Don’t be too sure, Jenny, I’ve got a shit ton of energy to burn off and Pearl would snap in half if I threw one at her!”

“Hey,” Pearl contested,”I’m not that fragile! I think I could beat you.”

“Oh really now?” Amethyst smirked competitively at Pearl, batting her eyes and looking at her over her shoulder from her seat next to the pale woman,”Guess we’ll just have to see about that, cutie.”

The pet name caught her off guard, but it didn’t stop her from smirking and sending back a,”why, yes we will,” in return. 

The car was parked soon after, the four joking around as they made their way into the large building.

It...really was a large building, Pearl came to realize. Once they stepped in and Garnet began registering all of them for the hour, she looked around the area with wide, wondering eyes. The gyms she used to practice in were large, but they only had about three trampolines. This place had many, many more set in five by five arenas, all encased by more trampolines set at 45 degree angles so you could jump off of them and onto the others. Not to mention there were multiple areas of this type; some were labeled ‘Dodgeball,’ she was assuming those ones were popular. Surprisingly enough, however, the place was rather empty. Weekday visits had their perks, she supposed.

Amethyst was already freaking out. The short woman grabbed Pearl’s wrist with a wide grin, speaking animatedly with words that were so fast it was a wonder Pearl could catch any of them. “Oh man Pearl, you’re gonna love the dodgeball! I’m SO gonna cream you, we gotta be on opposite teams first! Then we’re gonna team up and beat Garnet and Jenny, I don’t care how scary Garnet is, we’re gonna do it! And then you’re gonna show me all the shit you can do on trampolines cause HOOO-BOY you can probs do SO much, and they’ll allow whatever as long as you don’t get hurt and- and-”

“Amethyst.” Garnet interrupted the small one’s thought process with the three syllables. When she looked up at her in a confused manner, Garnet held up stickers that had their assigned jump times on them. “We’re registered.”

Amethyst immediately made an ungodly screeching noise and snatched one from Garnet’s hands, having to reach up in order to get it, then stuck it unceremoniously on her shirt while trying to rush Pearl and Jenny to wear their own. “Hurry UP, guys!! We’re wasting valuable minutes, here!!!!!” 

Jenny laughed and stuck her own on before shoving Amethyst in the shoulder and winked. “Calm down, we all know you wanna SMASH Pearl in...dodgeball.”

“Well, maybe I do! But we have to get IN the arena first!!!!!” Amethyst crossed her arms and glared at Jenny mockingly, following her to the staircase leading to the areas. 

An attendant gave them the safety spiel. It was a minute of Amethyst fidgeting and looking around while Jenny laughed at her movements, the two of them preparing to dash to the closest arena they had. “Don’t be dumb, that’s the most we ask. Stay in one rectangle at a time, don’t shove people, and only do flips if you know you’re not gonna die. Dodgeball is kinda whatever today, it looks like you four and a few other people are the only ones here so you don’t have to worry about little kids, but we do ask you try and stay in this arena right here,” they pointed to the closest one,”and don’t shove little kids if any happen to arrive. Aight, go have fun and don’t die.” 

With that, Amethyst and Jenny immediately dashed to the indicated arena with Pearl and Garnet in tow. When Amethyst hit the first rectangle, she bounded high with a loud yell of sheer excitement, turning in the air and landing in the square next to her. Jenny followed with similar excitement, albeit slightly muted. Pearl and Garnet stood on the side for a second, the former looking at the latter in confusion. When Garnet merely shrugged, Pearl smiled and decided to walk in after them in a more calm fashion. 

There were a few balls laying around in other squares, and she realized the arena was divided in half by a yellow line of padding. Amethyst grabbed two and chucked one at Pearl,”Y’all ready fo dis????”

“Only if Garnet’s joining,” Pearl caught it carefully and spoke with uncertainty, looking at the huge woman on the sidelines.

“I’m not much of a dodgeball player.” Garnet answered, not moving from where she was leaning against the wall. 

“Aww, c’mon, Garnet,” Jenny whined,”we need you for even teams!” 

The tallest one stood for a moment, seeming to consider it. Then finally she stood up straight and stepped into the arena. “Okay.”

Jenny whooped and tossed her a ball. “Aight! Let’s do this!”

Pearl looked at the soft rubber thing in her hands. “Don’t these need to go in the middle, first?”

“There’s only like. Five of em,” Amethyst answered from her position on the opposite side,”Y’all keep two, we keep two, then we fight to the death for the last one, aight? Jenny!”

“Yea?” Her friend had grabbed the last ball in the arena, now holding two.

Amethyst’s demeanor became serious, stopping all movement to stand still on a partition between trampolines. “Place the ball.”

Jenny nodded curtly and walked over the the yellow pads, setting the odd ball down and backing up so she was next to Amethyst.

The four stared at each other down for a minute. Amethyst drew a line across her neck while looking Pearl directly in the eye. Despite all the talk earlier, the pale one seemed more nervous now. Garnet, however, remained unchanged as always.

This would be interesting.

“DING DING DING, FIGHT!” Amethyst yelled, immediately leaping for the ball in the middle. 

...well, where it should’ve been.

“Huh?” Amethyst looked up to see Garnet towering over her, holding the ball and prepared to annihilate the tiny woman right then and there. Amethyst yelped and managed to move JUST as the ball hit the spot she occupied, catching it as it bounced off of the trampoline. 

Another ball hit the trampoline behind her with great precision and nigh-deadly force. Okay, maybe not deadly, but it was going so fast it was hard to tell the difference. Well, now Jenny and Amethyst both had two balls, and Pearl and Garnet were left with just the one. Pearl held their ball with great uncertainty, but at a reassuring and affirmative nod from Garnet, she gripped it tight with determination and widened her stance.

The barrage began from Amethyst and Jenny’s side, leaving them with none and the opposers with...all of them. 

“Oh…”

“Shit.”

Pearl bounced once, then threw herself against the trampoline wall, catapulting herself at high speed toward the other team. She threw her two at their outside flanks, drawing them together.

They didn't notice Garnet following Pearl’s lead. She did the same thing as Pearl, following close behind in the air and pelting the two opposers with the three she had left.

They were out. Pearl and Garnet had won, and in record time.

“Awww, man!” Amethyst crossed her arms,”I feel like aerial moves like that shit is cheating! Seriously, how the hell did you guys do that?”

Pearl shrugged with a huge grin,”It’s...not really that hard.” 

“I've done it before.” Garnet shrugged as well, giving nothing else.

“Aight, aight, whatevs. Let’s switch up teams for now, me and Pearl against Jenny and Garnet. Then we’ll keep rotatin for a bit til I get to kick your ass, capiche?”

Garnet smirked. “Whatever you say.”

Sides were switched and the ball was placed in the middle. Amethyst stood next to Pearl, studying Jenny and Garnet. 

“Psst, they got any weaknesses?” Amethyst nudged Pearl’s leg.

“Garnet’s vision is a little shaky on her left side...something about an accident. What about Jenny?”

“Sucks at aerial moves and protection from them. Keep movin, her aim is shit.”

“Got it. So, you stay to the left first, on Jenny’s side. I'll take the right. When I give the signal, switch me sides and quickly; take Garnet off-guard if you can. I'll take care of Jenny then help you with her. Don't try to take the ball.”

Amethyst nodded and affirmative, then their huddle was broken. They separated, taking their respective sides in preparation.

Jenny called the shots this time. “Aaaand….DING DING DING, FIGHT!!!”

Amethyst stayed back like Pearl said, inching forward as she watched Jenny take the ball in the middle and retreat to Garnet’s left side. Shit, she had protection. 

Pearl looked at Amethyst and motioned quickly for her to change sides. The action was completed in a single bound. Then, they charged. 

Pearl leaped in the air and flipped forward, chucking her ball at Garnet with great finesse and form. Amethyst was fine with getting Jenny out from her position on the ground. Both missiles hit their marks.

But Garnet caught the ball Pearl had thrown. Pearl was out.

“Shit.” Amethyst said in panic as she dodged a ball from Garnet, looking at Pearl for help. Pearl only raised her left hand and winked. 

Realization hit her. She knew what to do. 

Amethyst moved to the right side of the arena quickly, bouncing as high as she could on the trampolines. When she got to the far right, she changed direction and fast; Amethyst hurtled toward the left side of the arena with the single ball she had in hand. 

On a whim, she threw it.

Somehow, the stars and planets aligned perfectly then. Everything fell into place. The ball sailed through the air in a straight line, heading directly toward the gigantic woman. It hit Garnet’s huge head of hair just as Amethyst hit the trampoline on her side. 

“YOOOOOOOO P WE WON!” Her body flopped on the trampoline a couple times as she flailed and cheered in celebration. 

Pearl was soon at her side with a gigantic grin, taking her hands and pulling the small one so she stood. “Nice job, Amethyst! I'm so proud of you!!!!” 

Garnet and Jenny let the two celebrate, the former crossing her arms and smiling while the latter leaned on the huge woman, taking in this positively adorable sight.

Jenny looked up at her with a knowing smile,”You let em win, didn't you?”

“Yup.”

\----------

Pearl and Amethyst sat outside the building by themselves, one hour later. The fights had been good; the victories were dished rather fairly, but eventually it had been time to go. Jenny and Garnet stayed inside to sign them out and use the bathroom, and knowing Jenny, they were also probably looking for more coupons or magazines that might have them. The two outside didn’t mind; the time alone was very, very nice. 

Not to mention the burning question still on Pearl’s mind, after all this time. 

The two were sitting on a bench, so close their thighs were touching and sharing heat in the cold air of the late afternoon. It was around nine o’clock, the stars already sparkled ahead in the sky with the full moon shining bright enough that there wasn’t any need for street lamps. The atmosphere was...perfect. It was so romantic.

The pale woman studied her small friend. Amethyst was looking at the sky, eventually closing her eyes and smiling widely and contentedly, probably feeling the cool air against her skin. She looked so serene, so...at peace. It seemed like she hadn’t felt this way in a while. With Kevin around, she wouldn’t blame her if she hadn’t. 

The words suddenly tumbled out of Pearl’s mouth involuntarily. “What are we?”

Amethyst was roused from her reverie, looking up at her. “What?”

“I-I mean...I…” The words now failed her, she was uncertain whether now was the right time.

“You...wanna know if we’re dating?” Amethyst tilted her head to the side a little. Damn that adorable expression, that perfect face, those wide, wondering eyes.

“I-I umm...yyyes, if...if you want to...to talk about it, that is.” Pearl looked back cautiously, not quite returning the woman’s full gaze. 

A moment of silence passed between the two. It was positively unbearable. 

“D’you know what fuckbuddies are?” Amethyst finally spoke.

Pearl’s heart sank, but she tried to hide it. “Yeah…? But...we don’t have sexual intercourse.”

That made the small woman chuckle. “We in that territory right now in a chaste kinda way tho, and I don’t like it,” Amethyst looked away, clasping her hands together and running her thumbs over the darker skin,”Do...you like me?”

“Do I…” the pale woman’s heart began to race. Could it be? “Yes, yes I very much do.”

“You promise…?” Amethyst peered up at the woman. There was fear, uncertainty in her gaze. 

Pearl looked her directly in the eye now. “I promise you, Amethyst. I like you very much.” 

“You ain’t gonna try to stab me to death?” The smaller woman grinned, leaning in a little to bump her shoulder against Pearl’s arm playfully.

Pearl chuckled a little in return, shaking her head no. “No, that’s one thing I promise you I won’t do.”

“Then I’d say…” Amethyst established a thinking pose, peering up at Pearl in faux-deep thought. After a few excruciating moments, she finally smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s lay this fucker to rest and date.”

A blush covered Pearl’s entire face. The pale woman clasped her hands in front of her mouth. As she spoke, she felt...tears? “R-really?” 

The smaller one laughed a little and nodded. “Really,” dark-skinned hands reached up to take lighter ones in themselves, brown eyes looking deep into light blue,“I’d love to date you.”

For a moment, the two stared wonderingly. Pearl was frozen; should she be doing something?

Then Amethyst broke the tension. “Wanna make out?”

Shock settled in Pearl’s vision first, causing her to stutter uncontrollably as the red in her complexion came back with a vengeance. “I-I u-um, w-we’re in p-public and I...I th-think…”

Amethyst laughed, releasing the tension with her raspy jubilation. “It’s chill, we can postpone that for later if ya wanna.” 

Pearl relaxed and grinned, sighing in relief. “Okay, thank you.”

The small woman stood to kiss Pearl on the cheek. “No prob.”

Somewhere, Jenny started cheering, and it forced the two to jerk apart in embarrassment. This would...definitely be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter was originally gonna be named Nine in the Afternoon after the song by P!@TD, but it only fit in with the last part so I didn't do it *shrug*
> 
> SO! Important news: 
> 
> This will be ending soon. Next chapter will be the last chapter :/  
> However! I have an Epilogue in mind. There are two versions of this Epilogue, both told from Kevin's perspective. One version will be dubbed "the 'Good' End" and the other will be dubbed "the 'Bad' End" since it's...kinda fucked up. Both versions will NOT interfere with Pearl and Amethyst's relationship, but I would like to know how interested you all are in reading them.
> 
> So. Would you like the Good End, the Bad End, both, or neither? Comment here and tell me or hmu on Tumblr in an ask or something. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, it's kinda sad to see this end


	16. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is from Adventure Time :33  
> This is the end, kiddos. Have fun

Fun fact about abusive relationships: the feelings and impact take a very long time to leave. No matter how much someone new may love and cherish you, sometimes you’re left to wonder about the things they do that the abusive one didn’t. Does silence mean they’re mad? Do you need to constantly worry about upsetting them? Do you need to worry about them being around other people?

It had been a few days since that night when things became official with Pearl, since that day that everything began going absolutely right, what with Kevin going to jail. But those questions proved a problem for Amethyst. 

Everything with Pearl was so...alien. They hung out a lot, but Pearl never pressured Amethyst to do so. Pearl was also capable of inviting Amethyst to do things as well, making sure the woman knew she was wanted. Sometimes, Pearl would go silent as they hung out, and Amethyst would begin to worry. Had she said something? Was Pearl angry? But if she asked, Pearl never was when it happened. Another thing the pale woman never did was flirt with others; she never made Amethyst feel jealous, and it was a life-sized load off of the smaller one’s shoulders. 

As much weight was left off of her shoulders now, it was almost an entirely new brand of stressful. Constantly wondering if Pearl was mad but not wanting to ask just in case it would MAKE her mad was agonizing, almost. The pain of wondering when she’d snap on Amethyst’s nervous ways, as if it would definitely happen.

Yeah, it would take a lot of getting used to. But...it also almost made her miss the familiarity of how Kevin acted. Perhaps he was unpredictable, but at least she was used to it.

These were the things she thought about when she was alone, when she remembered that Kevin was the reason she was a ball of anxiety with Pearl. When she remembered Kevin was in jail. Sometimes she wondered if maybe, just maybe, she should at least say hi to him. Maybe she was the one who acted like a jerk, if she was so used to how he was. Maybe it would be right to at least try to make amends. But maybe it wasn’t; she couldn’t tell.

Bringing it up to Pearl, Garnet, or Jenny would be a bad idea, if it was. They would shoot it down immediately. Maybe there was a reason why…? But how could Amethyst be SURE about that?

As she laid in her living room one day and procrastinated doing her homework, Amethyst thought. She thought hard. Then the realization arrived like a speeding truck that suddenly grinded to a halt.

She’d just have to visit him herself and see, wouldn’t she?

\-----------

Amethyst looked up visiting times. Bus times were also important, and thankfully enough, they worked out around everything. She could visit Kevin that day.

As her footsteps on the pavement echoed across buildings, muted thoughts ran through her mind. Was she even sure of what she was doing? Did she know what was going to happen? When no clear answer was made, she shrugged it off. That’s what made her realize how hazy the world seemed. 

Everything was there. She could see the pavement beneath her feet, the people she passed, the bus stop sign as she approached. But the amount of focus it took to notice them...probably wasn’t normal. She settled on a nearby bench, placing her hands on the rough wood and attempting to focus on the texture.

Was it real? Was she real? Was the situation real???

The fuck is going on?

As the bus arrived in what felt like either years or record time, all Amethyst could think to do was adjust the beanie on her head. She’d forgotten to prepare her money for the driver, but it wasn’t a huge deal. When she sat inside and looked out the window, her head began attempting to make sense of the scenery outside. 

She touched the window with light fingertips, watching them rub clear trails through the thin veil of fog. The still-perfect nails from the salon visit scratched against the glass gently, ultimately dropping down all the way to Amethyst’s lap.

It didn’t feel real. 

No thoughts could come to mind, she couldn’t consider her situation. This was just...something that was going to happen, apparently. She didn’t know when she would snap out of this, but she did hope it was soon. As much as she hated feeling, this isn’t quite what she asked for.

The bus stopped as close as it could to the prison. Amethyst was aware enough to get off and begin her way to the destination. A faint memory graced her mind about situations like this; something about grounding yourself through questions and statements. So, she began to whisper to herself through the cold air of the day, small puffs of fog leaving her mouth as she spoke.

“My name is Amethyst Rivera. Right now I’m visiting my ex-boyfriend Kevin Catis in prison. He’s in there for rape, abuse, attempted murder, and...he’s...a bad guy.” Was he a bad guy? Was that true? “He’s in there for a reason. I’m visiting him because I want to.” The words felt forced. She didn’t know anything for sure anymore. But thank god no one was around to hear her speak to herself like a madwoman. 

There was no friendly greeting when she opened the door to the prison. A frowning receptionist set up the visit, not a tinge of gregariousness to be seen. 

Amethyst stepped over to a window tentatively. It had a small, circular grate in it, probably so they could hear each other. 

It felt like she blinked and he was suddenly there, being shoved roughly into the chair in front of her. For a minute, not a word was spoken. The two stared, one cold gaze returning the other.

Then Kevin spoke, all the charm once in his voice now lost through the muffling glass. “What the fuck are you doing here? Putting me in here to rot wasn’t enough, you have to come see it for yourself, too?”

“No, I…” She couldn’t think of what to say as she looked up at him. Everything was blank. 

“You’re a fucking bitch, Amethyst.” The man was crossing his arms, his lighter brown eyes piercing Amethyst’s darker gaze with daggers. A guard was watching them closely now, but he didn’t yet intervene. “Seriously, why the fuck are you here? You hate me, don’t you remember? All because your stupid girlfriend thought that maybe I was a bad influence or some shit.”

“I…” Amethyst’s shoulders fell with insecurity, uncertainty, and misery. If anyone else looked into her eyes just then, she would appear lost. 

“Fucking...answer my goddamn question, bitch!” The man was standing now, his hands flat on the table separating them. The guard stood close and laid a hand on his shoulder in warning, but he didn’t sit. “Why the fuck would you come here just to fucking look at me? What the fuck is your problem???”

“I...I missed you.” The truth fell, and so did her gaze. It hit the table just as his fists did, too.

“So NOW you fuckin miss me, cunt??? You fuckin miss me now that you got me in jail??? What the fuck, didn’t you do this cause you thought you’d be fuckin happier with me out of the picture?” His voice was raising, but it didn’t make it any easier to process. “Bitch you don’t fuckin miss me! Get the fuck out of here, fag-ass motherfuckin shithead!”

The words sunk in. Amethyst nodded once in response, and that was all. She stood slowly, turned around, and walked away. Kevin was screaming something at her, but it was lost behind the glass partition and the closing of the room’s door behind her as she stepped back into the lobby. 

That was fuckin great. 

The first thing she did was walk to the opposite wall, ball her hand into a fist, and punch it with all the strength she had. It didn’t help. 

Next, she leaned her forehead against the wall and covered her face with her hands. 

She wasn’t going to cry. Right now, she felt everything and nothing all at once. For now...she was going to accept that. 

A few moments passed her by like that as she attempted to clear her head, or think more about what just happened, or...something. Anything. But then, a rough, growly voice invaded her thoughts, causing her to jump.

“Amethyst?”

The small woman whirled around and backed into the nearby corner in a panic. “Jasper??”

The huge bodybuilder stood before her in all of her jacked glory. But...something seemed more docile in the slackened posture, the baggy hoodie she wore. Maybe it was the way she spoke Amethyst’s name with...hesitation, almost. 

Amethyst gained her bearings, allowing herself to relax a bit. It caught her attention enough to where the fog was a little less unbearable. “What...are you doing here?”

“I’m uh...visiting someone. Heard you did the same.” Jasper shrugged, crossing over so she stood next to the smaller woman, both of them facing away from the wall. Eye contact wasn’t her thing. 

“You heard that…?” Amethyst looked up at her, crossing her arms. 

“Only a little,” another shrug,”didn’t sound friendly.”

The small one shrugged as well and looked away. “Who you visiting?”

“An aunt, in for drugs,” if you looked up, you could almost see Jasper smile almost bitterly,”she got in the day I...kinda went ballistic at you over nothing. I’m sorry about that. Sugi’s my favorite aunt, she seemed like she was getting so much better. She’d...just gotten out not too long ago, too. Guess I was pissed and took it out on you.”

“It’s in the past, man,” Amethyst bent her leg at an angle, pressing the bottom of her shoe against the wall,”bruise is almost healed, anyway. Sorry about your aunt.”

The huge woman shrugged once more and scoffed. “I’ll deal. Whatever you got goin on tho...he sounds rough.” Then, she surprised Amethyst. Jasper looked at her, and Amethyst looked back. “He doesn’t deserve you missing him.”

Amethyst looked into her eyes for a second, wondering why this was happening. “I...don’t know what you mean.”

“To put it lightly, he’s a piece of shit,” Jasper chuckled and looked away again, after that. “Move on. Shit’s hard, but you get used to not havin em around.” 

“...sounds like...you’ve had experience.”

“Long story,” Jasper stood up straight and stretched, yawning wide,”Now get outta here before I destroy your nose again. You don’t need that shitbag.”

The words sunk in. You get used to not havin em around. Amethyst’s eyes widened a little as everything became a little clearer. The world focused, and suddenly, everything started making a little more sense. “...thanks, Jasper. I’ll...see ya around.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The huge one waved a hand dismissively.

Then Amethyst left the building, dialing Pearl’s cellphone on her own.

\----------

Pearl sat, gripping the steering wheel tightly in her fingers as Amethyst settled in the passenger seat. For a minute, she didn’t say anything to Amethyst, silence pricking the air with angry curiosity. Then, finally,”What...were you thinking?” The quiet frustration seeped into her words. 

That scared Amethyst more than anything Kevin could have said. “I’m sorry, Pearl, I...I’m not really thinkin right now.”

“You don’t...like him, still?” The pale woman side-eyed her. Was...Pearl jealous or worried?

“No, no, Pearl, I don’t like him. I’m sorry, did...did I scare you?”

“Yes!” It cut through the air like a knife, Pearl turning in her seat to look at Amethyst. There was panic in her gaze, among the worry. But she took a breath, careful not to shout anymore. “Sorry, yes...I was afraid. Can you...explain? Anything?”

Amethyst looked back as tears began flooding her eyes. “I...thought...it would help.”

“Help...what?” The words were gentler now as she relaxed, trying to listen before she got worked up any more.

“See, I...it’s...hard, to...to date you, and-”

“What?” The statement had caught the taller one off-guard, and not in a good way.

 

“No, no, just...just listen, okay? This isn’t...easy.”

Pearl studied Amethyst’s face, watching a tear slide down her cheek as the smaller woman looked back. She nodded once, her features softening with sympathy. “I’m sorry. Please continue.”

“It’s okay. So...I’m just...used to him always bein mad, I guess? So...you...not always bein mad is...weird. And...you don’t...force me to do stuff, or make me feel like I HAVE to talk to you, and...it’s...really weird. In a good way!!! But...I’m not used to it. So I...started thinkin, I guess? And I thought...maybe I was the bad guy here, like...like I always thought I was. So...I thought that if I visited him, I guess, it would...help? Maybe I missed him, but. He...proved me wrong.” Amethyst sniffed, scrubbing her face with a sleeve and avoiding her girlfriend’s gaze.

“Are...you okay?” Pearl asked carefully, reaching out her long fingers to touch the side of Amethyst’s face. 

The smaller woman nodded and leaned into it, settling a hand over Pearl’s. “I didn mean to scare you, I-I just...fucked up. I’m fucked up.”

“No, no, you’re not...fucked up, Amethyst.”

“Why the fuck would I go visit him, then?”

That silenced Pearl for a second. All she did was run a pale thumb over Amethyst’s cheek as she tried to think of what to say. “I think...I mean that this isn’t your fault. He’s the reason you feel like this, not you. You’re not the bad guy.”

Amethyst’s darker fingers curled around Pearl’s lighter ones as a last tear fell. That’s what she needed to hear.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” The pale one questioned her gently, her voice tinged with care.

“I just...thought you’d be mad…” The small woman shrugged, holding Pearl’s hand tight in her own. 

“Oh, Amethyst…” Pearl frowned, her gaze the softest thing Amethyst had ever seen. “I’d prefer you tell me things rather than sit there and be miserable.”

“But it’s just...so much.”

“I think I’d be glad to listen to anything you have to say, anyway. I don’t mind if it’s a lot, Amethyst. I can understand how much this must be, at least. Maybe I can’t...help, but...the absolute least I could do is listen.” A pale thumb ran gently over Amethyst’s cheek once more, letting the smaller one know she was cared for. 

She could’ve melted right then and there, seeing all the sincerity in Pearl’s eyes. “You won’t...get tired of it? Or pissed off about it?”

“I couldn’t ever do that. If it’s important to you, it’s important to me, too.” A small smile graced her face, the corners of her light blue eyes wrinkling a little bit with the gesture. Amethyst sat and studied them for a minute, realizing how her bearings on the world were fully coming back.

“That...s really gay.”

Pearl laughed. To Amethyst, it was a melody that shook her sweetly down to her core, all the anxiety and pain forced out of her chest by its cadence. This was where she was meant to be. This was real.

Then, without another pained word, they drove back to Amethyst’s dorm in a comfortable silence. 

\----------

For once, the two of them sit on the couch. Well, sort of. Pearl sits. Amethyst’s head rests in her lap as Pearl’s long fingers play and toy with her hair, sometimes making small braids only to break them up again. Nothing is said between the two, the only sound between them being the silence and the sound of breathing.

When Amethyst’s eyes began drooping, exhaustion from crying coupled with the sensation of her hair being played with finally taking its toll, she yawned wide and broke the tranquil silence with soft words. “I’m tired.”

“You can sleep. Or I can leave, if need be.” Pearl returned with soft words herself, not wanting to rouse her girlfriend too much. 

“No…” Amethyst shakes her head, reaching up to put a hand on Pearl’s knee and in front of her own face,”no, I…”

“Is something the matter?”

“No, I just...my chest hurts.” Her hand moved to touch the stitches on her chest, which really had begun to hurt a little. It reminded her of everything that happened over the past while, from meeting Pearl, to Pearl meeting Kevin, to the stabbing incident, to the trial, and now...to here.

“Do you need pain medication? I can retrieve some.” For a moment, Pearl began shifting to stand, but Amethyst shook her head no again and held her down. 

“No...not that,” her hand moved to her head, pointing slowly at it,”it makes this hurt, too.” 

For a moment, Pearl was silent. “I can...kiss it better?” 

Amethyst grinned at that, blushing ever so slightly. She turned so she was laying on her back, head in Pearl’s lap still, and looked up at her girlfriend. “Thanks, but...I think I just kinda need a nap.” 

Pale hands cover darker cheeks, their owner smiling down at Amethyst. “That’s perfectly okay.” 

Amethyst smiled up at her tiredly, turning so she faced Pearl’s stomach. A hand reached over to clutch onto her sweater, making sure the fabric as well as the human wearing it would still be there. 

And for a minute, that’s all there was once again. Silence, peace, and Amethyst taking in the new safety of the situation. But why not confirm that which she wasn’t sure of?

“Pearl…?” Amethyst looked up again.

“Hmm?” Pearl looked right back.

“He’s...in jail.”

“Yes, and he can’t get out, either.”

“So...he’s not gonna hurt me or you or anyone…?”

“There’s no way he could.” 

“Okay…” Her eyes shut once more as she faced Pearl’s stomach again. “That’s...good. That’s good.” A couple nods punctuated her statement, adding finality and sureness.

It made Pearl smile, but she decided to ask to be sure. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay.” Amethyst looked up at her again, that beautiful smile that might as well have saved her forcing one onto her own face. For a moment, she thought about that. Pearl...had done so much, and so had Garnet and Jenny. Because of this, the word “thanks” appeared in the air between them, hanging gently and soothingly from where it left Amethyst’s lips. 

“What for?”

All Amethyst really felt like doing was shrug. She’d explain later, maybe. 

The two now looked at each other. They memorized each other’s features all over again, traveling the expanse with their eyes. It was a feat they’d never tire of, they felt; and it was all the better that way. 

For a moment, that’s all they were. 

A loving gaze, a simple, chaste touch. 

Then Pearl spoke two soft words, pointing to her lips. “May I…?”

Amethyst grinned and nodded, leaning up so their lips would meet in a gentle kiss, Amethyst’s fingers threading through the back of Pearl’s hair while Pearl wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend. 

Yes...girlfriend.

And from then on, that’s what they decided to continue to be. 

A gesture filled with gentle affection, and two hearts filled with pure love. That was all they felt they needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> This...has been one hell of a ride, bros. I started writing this last summer at about 4AM on a whim. I had no ideas, I just felt like writing gay shit. But then over the winter, I showed it to my buddy kindergarten-runt on Tumblr while also trying to get over some mental shit. 
> 
> What happened was I had just gotten out of an abusive relationship/friendship. I based Kevin off of my abuser, giving him traits that mine had, including the bpd, but I also made him WORSE. I wrote this fic because I felt like if I could give Amethyst a happy ending in a worse situation, I could get one too. And y'know what? I did. I'm over it now. By the time I started writing the trial scene, Kevin had become his own character, and he was no longer really based around the person I knew irl. Amethyst's reactions mirror how I react to things, so if she's a little OOC throughout all of this, that's why.
> 
> I wrote this and dedicated it to abuse survivors because I know how it feels, and I know it sucks. You feel confused and alone, and it's really kinda painful. So when I see some of the comments you guys made about relating to this fanfic through your own situations, I'm glad I could help you relate to something, and I hope that somehow this fic might have helped you like it helped me. 
> 
> TL;DR: I made this because I was emotionally unstable, it helped, and I hope it helped you guys too.
> 
> Emotions aside tho, I now have the verdict for the Epilogues!
> 
> You all asked for it, so I will be posting BOTH of them!
> 
> Since they are very short and both are written already, I will be posting one on Wednesday and the last one next Sunday. The bad one will come first, and then the good end will come, being all the sweeter :33
> 
> Please forgive my rambling, I just wanted to tell you all the reason I wrote this. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you like the epilogues as well!


	17. Epilogue 1: Letter to the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is by Famous Last Words. If that's not indication enough, this is in fact the bad ending. Enjoy :33

The cop took a rigid step through the apartment door, looking around shiftily with her hand on her gun. Her partner followed close behind, trembling slightly with contained fear. The boy was new, still quite a lightweight when it came to handling cases. But he was learning.

“Search the area,” she ordered quietly. The boy nodded in confirmation, taking slow steps toward the doorway to what appeared to be a bathroom. 

The woman cop stayed behind, searching the living room in front of her. There wasn’t much; a coffee table, a couch, a shattered TV screen. For a moment, she wondered if the screen was a result of the call they had gotten; something about the man who lived here. Some recently let out convict who had been in for about 20 years. There was not much mention of commotion, however. It was mostly something about...worry. 

Other residents heard disturbing things, when they talked to the inhabitant of this apartment. He had been saying frightening things. Stuff about ‘that girl who put him in jail’ and how shitty of a person he was, how there was no way out. How bad his life was. They were worried he was going to do something. Then he hadn’t left his apartment in a week, when a few hours ago, they heard something shatter. It was bad.

Tentative steps were taken, approaching the messy coffee table. There was a myriad of things on it: news articles, a few printed papers, and other such items. But one in particular caught her eye.

A letter addressed to...someone whose name started with an A, illegible due to the name being crossed out, then reinstated to the simple word ‘cops.’

It was messily folded, the cop noticed as she opened it. Not much care was put into it. It scared her a little, and the gasp of shock now coming from the bathroom didn’t help at all.

Without much more thought, she began to read. 

"To whoever finds this,

I used to laugh at the words,’by the time you’ll be reading this, I’ll be dead.’ But I guess shit changes. Momma always told me I was a piece of shit, and dad wasn’t much help. Guess they were right.

This is a journal entry, as well as a goodbye letter, I guess. What happened was I saw her today. My ex, Amethyst. The one who put me in jail. But I didn’t just see her, oh no, I saw her dumb girlfriend, too. When I looked close, they both had rings. Motherfuckers got married. Yeah, I’m pissed. Should’ve been me. But I was too busy being in fucking jail to do anything about it. 

But. This is also entirely my own fucking fault. Prison fucking sucked, yeah, but the assholes in there taught me a thing or two. One thing they drilled in my head was that what I did was wrong. Another guy in there was on my side, but if I’m honest, he was a fucking unbearable creep. Makes me wonder if that’s how I was… Guess I won’t have to worry about that anymore. 

Yeah. I’m fucking pissed right now. I even fucking broke the TV because the damn thing only has two channels and I couldn’t handle one more minute of motherfucking Judge Judy and World News, AKA ‘Who else has fucking died today?’ Reminds me of bad shit. So yeah.

I’ve been trying to tell myself it’s her fault. Either one of them. Deep down, I think I know it is. But on the surface something else tells me it’s mine. Maybe it’s all the other inmates gettin pissed at me for what I did. It’s fuckin magical, how murderers and drug addicts will sit there and turn on you for something you did. I don’t think they’re right. But I’m a stubborn son of a bitch, too. Heh, truest thing I’ve ever said.

So, whoever is reading this, the confusion over this shit is too much. Something makes me feel like I deserve to be six feet under. Maybe it was the inmates, maybe it was that whore of an ex. Maybe she wasn’t a whore, and that’s why I’m doing this now. Maybe I feel bad. But that’s motherfucking stupid. I always felt I was right, why not continue to think that? So, I think I will. But I also don’t want to think anything. It hurts my head.

Not to mention the difficulty in coming back into this godforsaken world. I can’t do shit, man, I feel like I gotta visit my parole officer just to take a piss. It’s like being in that hellhole of a house, where mom didn’t let me do shit and everything had to be done without her knowing. But this time, I go back to an even WORSE hellhole if I don’t follow momma’s rules. Did I deserve this?

...

I have one good option here. My therapist says otherwise, but that asshole doesn’t live in my mind. This way, I have my option, and everything ends just like I wanted it to. Plus, I got a feeling that where I’m going, no one’s gonna judge or preach about who I used to be. That’s a better option than here.

So whoever picked this up. By the time you’re reading this, I will be dead. I had a bottle of sleeping pills somehow. Some asshole gave em to me when I said it was hard as shit to sleep. 

Don’t try to save me. I want it this way."

The signature was nonexistent. The cop’s partner came back into the living room with tears in his eyes, holding up a driver’s license and mumbling about a lack of pulse, a dead body in the bathroom. She laid a hand on his back as she took it, telling him to call for paramedics.

Then, she looked closer at the license. It belonged to a man named Kevin Catis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that the good Epilogue will be posted on Sunday, then Dollhouse will be over *shrug*. Pardon the short length, but both of them will be like that. Tell me what you thought about this one, I know I didn't like it very much ://


	18. Epilogue 2: This Is Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is by Rise Against, and...it makes this epilogue a lot better than the last one imo
> 
> (Just a reminder: it's from Kevin's perspective)

I stepped into the now-old restaurant. It’s changed a lot in the past 20 years, I can see. The old furniture has been replaced with new things. I’m not sure, but they might be a new color, too. It still looks similar enough to me.

I sit at a table in the corner. No one needs to see me here, I’m better on my own. 

It’s weird. People give me strange looks now, like I’m some kind of menace. The guys in prison who had been given a sentence more than once before told me that happened to them, too. None of them knew if it was their own paranoia, or if it was maybe some new, edgy look in their own eyes that made them seem dangerous to others. It makes parents force their kids to huddle close, and children to look wonderingly at me as I pass by. I grew a beard, I’ll blame it on that.

A nice waitress takes my order pretty quickly. I decide it’s fast enough. Once she’s gone, I take in the rest of the scenery carefully, memorizing the place. I came here, once. Right before I was jailed. It was new back then, making this place about 20 years old. Part of me wonders how it’s still up and running as I feel the worn wood of the table under my fingertips. The rest of it wonders what I’m doing here, why I came here. Nostalgia? Maybe. Hope? For what?

Then I realize it. As I look across the building, I see...her. Amethyst Rivera. She’s even with her friend, Pearl. But judging by the way they act with each other, they are far more than friends now, just like I used to fear. When I see a glint off of the pale one’s ring finger, the reality of everything hits me fast and hard. They got married while I was in there. 

For a hot second, I am unbelievably mad. Then, depressed. For some reason, the only thing I think at first is how Amethyst won’t even recognize me, how I’ve changed far too much for that to happen. I don’t want to think about anything else. 

I guess I miss her. But that’s fucking stupid. 

The waitress brings me my food, and I begin to eat. I begin to overthink. Thinking about who I used to be, who I had left behind when I went in as well as what I left them behind with. The words I once said when Amethyst visited me in jail that one day resonate in my head, still there after all these years. After hearing worse things from other inmates who figured out what I did, I realize how positively horrible I feel. How horrible she must have felt the entire time.

I was young and I was fuckin stupid. Now I hate who I used to be. But looking at those two, I realize something. They moved on. Stickin around with them in my head will only fuck me up more, probably ensure me a place back in prison, and I refuse to go back. 

I finish my food, wait for the waitress to give me my tip. My gaze wanders back to Amethyst and Pearl as I try to think of what to do before doing it, try to control my impulsive nature for once.

Then, the perfect moment. Amethyst leaves to go to the bathroom. The impulse wins me over, I stand up, and cross over to where only Pearl now sat. 

She was folding her napkin into various shapes when I spoke. “Hey.”

Her pale complexion met my eyes as she looked up, a little startled and rather confused. “Erm...hello? Do...I know….” Then her eyes widened as realization hit her. “...Kevin.”

I say nothing. I feel anger, hatred, and...most of all, absolute misery. I simply nod.

“You should leave.” Pearl was firm. I could respect that. Or, at least, that’s what I was forcing myself to think.

“I know. But…”

“No, no, you should really leave.” She was more forceful now.

I couldn’t help myself. “I will, okay? I will!” I snap at her, my hands balling into fists. But I force myself to calm down, flattening my hands in my pockets and looking away. “I will. I just need you to tell her something for me.”

Pearl seemed skeptical. But she nodded once, and leaned forward to listen. 

“Just tell her...I’m sorry.”

She seemed surprised by that. After a moment, she nodded once. “I...I will, Kevin.”

I nod in return. Then I walk away. I feel her gaze in the back of my head as I return to my seat, just as the waitress arrives to take my cash and leave. Soon after, I see Amethyst sitting down with Pearl. The latter says something to her, and gestures in what was supposed to be a discreet manner towards my table. But she’s not very good at being discreet. 

Then Amethyst looks where Pearl pointed. Our gazes meet. 

It’s the same look I receive when parents gather their children close, when strangers give me a wide berth. She’s afraid, tentative. I don’t blame her. I was a terrible human being. 

But there’s a question in her gaze, too. A simple…’why?’ I don’t blame her for that, either. I look away, gather my things, and leave. I don’t have an answer for her. 

Then and there, I decided three things. One: I was never, ever going back to prison. Two: I was going to shave this hideous beard off by face. Seriously, I have no idea what I was thinking. And three: I would move on from her and everything she stood for. She stood for my entire past, it felt like. It all stood for me being trapped in something I don’t want to be a part of anymore. 

That last thing I decided? It meant I would leave everything behind and decide all steps of my future now, whatever that meant. I would live, be a new man, and never hurt someone like I did her again. Maybe I’d accomplish that, maybe I wouldn’t.

I guess only time will tell. But...for once...I dare to say I’m looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record...this epilogue ties it up a lot better than the previous one. Tell me which one you liked more, if you want! I'd love to hear your input!
> 
> Well, tho...that's that. Dollhouse is now over. I'll miss it :// Thank you all SO much for your support, you have no idea how much it means! 
> 
> For those wondering if I will write more fanfiction, the answer is absolutely, yes I am! I'm planning another story right now, and as of now, it's going to be bigger and better than Dollhouse was! I'll post small updates or doodles related to it on my Tumblr (marcato-meumew.tumblr.com if you forgot), so follow me on there if you wanna see! Plus you can ask me stuff about it on there, so ye, inside infoooooo
> 
> Do you like Pokemon? Do you like Steven Universe? If you answered yes to both, I've a feeling you're going to LOVE the next fanfiction ;33
> 
> Thanks again for bein a rad audience <3


End file.
